Con tretas te engañé y en tu cama me colé
by Fullbbuster
Summary: ¿Se puede engañar a un policía? Kise está dispuesto a comprobarlo y su víctima es ni más ni menos que Aomine Daiki,el mejor agente del orden de Tokyo. Fingiendo ser una víctima en un atraco se acerca a Aomine deseando llegar hasta su cama y demostrar que es posible engañar a un policía,pero todas las mentiras se destapan en algún momento¿Cuánto daño puede causar una mentira? Aokise
1. Parejas rotas

Capítulo 1: Parejas rotas. 3

Capítulo 2: Información. 7

Capítulo 3: Clubes 12

Capítulo 4: Noches jóvenes. 16

Capítulo 5: Amigos. 22

Capítulo 6: Pasiones. 26

Capítulo 7: Familia_ 30

Capítulo 8: Desayunos. 34

Capítulo 9: Conquistas. 39

Capítulo 10: Sospechas 43

Capítulo 11: Bandas 48

Capítulo 12: Secretos 54

Capítulo 13: Enfrentamientos. 59

Capítulo 14: Descubierto. 64

Capítulo 15: Un buen amigo. 70

Capítulo 16: Embarazos 75

Capítulo 17: Guitarras 80

Capítulo 18: Trampas de compañeros 85

Capítulo 19: Bares 90

Capítulo 20: Todo con helado_ 97

Capítulo 1: Parejas rotas.

Las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el cielo. Los expertos en astronomía habían dicho que hoy sería una de las noches con mayor número de estrellas visibles en el cielo de Tokyo, una noche especial que muchas parejas habían salido a disfrutar.

Desde la gran cristalera del décimo piso frente al gran parque Hibiya Koen se encontraba una oscura figura observando a las parejas pasear bajo los floridos árboles de cerezo y los robles. La primavera era una de las épocas que más le gustaba a Aomine Daiki, el esplendor de los árboles de cerezo, pero este año todo había cambiado. Su vida iba a dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Veía con preocupación cómo todo se le escapaba de entre las manos. Siempre había sido muy organizado, planificaba todo al detalle, lo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo y sobre todo… desde que se hizo policía.

Aún recordaba sus años de juventud jugando al baloncesto con sus compañeros. Eran días buenos y felices, tan sólo era un crío creyéndose mayor, demasiado prepotente y orgulloso. Los años le habían demostrado que su carácter debía cambiar y lo había intentado pese a que le era difícil no sacar su temperamento habitual. Ahora como policía no podía permitirse el lujo de decir algo inapropiado, se había cargado de paciencia.

\- Maldito cabrón – exclamó al fin dejando escapar una lágrima y limpiándola al instante.

Golpeó el cristal con la mano haciéndose daño. Ni siquiera le importó el dolor, dejó el puño allí apoyado observando aún a todas aquellas parejas. Él debería estar allí, con la que había sido su pareja durante seis malditos años y que ahora le había destrozado el corazón. Nunca había imaginado enamorarse y mucho menos… que le romperían el corazón. Sonrió levemente, seguramente en este momento habría dicho algo como "sólo yo soy capaz de amarme". ¡Qué irónico le parecía ahora! Debía haber seguido aquel lema, debía haber sido fiel a sus principios y quererse sólo él pero no… le había regalado su corazón a otra persona y ésta lo había hecho añicos.

\- No debí enamorarme de ti, Kagami – susurró apoyando su frente contra el cristal – Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ti.

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo festejando el gran acontecimiento mientras Aomine golpeaba ya sin mucha fuerza el cristal. Ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos para ver aquellos fuegos que deberían haber sido mágicos para la pareja, ahora le parecían insignificantes.

Hacía apenas una semana pensaba que su vida no podía ser más perfecta. Había logrado todo en la vida, todo lo que más ansiaba y soñaba. Era policía, sus padres gozaban de una salud de hierro, sus negocios iban bien y él tenía la pareja perfecta. Hacía no mucho que se había metido en la hipoteca de ese precioso piso del centro de Tokyo. Quizá su sueldo no fuera excesivamente alto, de hecho era bastante mediocre comparado a los autónomos y los grandes empresarios como su padre, pero al menos le permitía vivir con comodidad y pagar ese piso. Lo único que jamás esperó fue que su novio le dejase.

Decidió finalmente apartarse de la ventana. No le hacía nada bien ver a todas aquellas parejas en el parque. Se tumbó en el sofá y simplemente pensó en todo lo que había sido su vida, en lo que había vivido hasta ahora y lo que tendría que afrontar estando solo. Era la primera noche que pasaba en solitario después de seis largos años en compañía. La soledad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado de joven ahora no la aguantaba.

A la mañana siguiente y sin haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, se dispuso a ir a la ducha tratando que el agua caliente que caía sobre él se llevase parte del dolor y la tristeza que sentía. Ni siquiera había sido una buena ruptura, había sido la peor de las canalladas. Alguien había mandado una fotografía demasiado sugerente sobre lo que hacía su novio en aquellas largas y aburridas tardes donde decía tener reuniones importantes.

Kagami trabajaba en el banco, el banco que Aomine ahora esquivaba con tal de no cruzarse con él, no podía soportar verle, no después del daño recibido. Siempre creyó que él sería suficiente para Kagami pero se equivocó, buscó en otra persona algo que él no pudo darle, ni siquiera sabía qué era ese "algo". Quizá si hubieran hablado más, si no se hubiera enfriado tanto su relación, si hubieran estado más por casa los dos y no haciendo horas extra se habrían dado cuenta y habrían arreglado el problema antes de que fuera tarde.

Aomine, tras salir de la ducha, cogió su teléfono para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su uniforme… pero no pudo evitar volver a mirar aquella fotografía. Ni siquiera podía ver el rostro del otro chico, tan sólo a Kagami disfrutando de aquel momento íntimo. Se dejó caer unos segundos en el sofá frustrado y humillado, sintiéndose utilizado y completamente solo.

Al salir a la calle desapareció. Siempre había pensado que le gustaría vivir en un pueblo, salir a la calle y conocer a la gente pero aquí en Tokyo, nadie se conocía. Poner un pie fuera de tu casa hacía que desaparecieras para el mundo entero, nadie sabía quién eras, él ni siquiera conocía a sus vecinos. Las ciudades grandes tenían ventajas, pero también sus desventajas. Ésta era una de ellas, una de las que más odiaba Aomine. Suspiró antes de comenzar su camino hacia la comisaría. En diez minutos atravesando el parque llegaría.

No le quedarían más de tres minutos para alcanzar su destino cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz que venía de muy cerca. Por primera vez en mucho rato, salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a la derecha buscando al autor de aquella voz. Un chico rubio estaba sentado en el bordillo de piedra de la fuente principal del parque, tocando una vieja guitarra que parecía estar bien afinada y cantando una antigua canción que él reconoció enseguida, era la canción que su madre siempre cantaba cuando él era pequeño.

Abrió los ojos impactado por la coincidencia y se detuvo unos segundos mirando a aquel chico del que todo el mundo pasaba. Por alguna extraña razón, él no podía simplemente pasar. Se acercó a él consiguiendo que el chico abriera los ojos y mirase sorprendido al agente de policía frente a él antes de que le proporcionase una cálida sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, agente, creí que no le importaría que practicase aquí. Ya me marcho – susurró el cantante.

\- No hace falta – comentó Aomine sorprendido por la educación del joven, generalmente aquella gente siempre ponía problemas cuando veían a un agente del orden – puedes quedarte. Me había sorprendido la canción, nada más. Tocas muy bien.

\- Gracias – sonrió Kise – entonces quizá algún día quiera venir a verme tocar. Trabajo no muy lejos de aquí, en el bar Touga a una manzana de aquí. Si viene quizá le pueda dedicar una canción.

\- Claro.

Aomine aún bajo su seriedad continuó caminando hacia la comisaría de policía. No tardaría en llegar. En la puerta con un total rostro de inexpresividad le esperaba su compañero, Kuroko Tetsuya. Para Aomine aquel chico era la prueba viviente de que nunca sabías lo que te encontrarías en el cuerpo. Era un chico con un cuerpo débil, poco atlético y con una falta de presencia alarmante pero ahí estaba… siendo policía, algo que Aomine no se explicaba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ese chico había pasado las pruebas.

Ambos habían sido amigos desde el instituto, habían jugado juntos al baloncesto pero cuando Kuroko le dijo que quería seguir sus pasos y ser policía como él, se lo tomó a broma. Ahora le tenía de compañero. Resopló profundamente y cerró los ojos unos segundos hasta que el aroma a café llegó a su nariz. Abrió los ojos encontrándose un vaso frente a él con un humeante y relajante aroma.

\- Toma – dijo Tetsu dando un sorbo a su café.

\- Gracias.

Aomine cogió el vaso de plástico con el café y lo volvió a oler antes de darle un sorbo. Le gustaba el café de una forma peculiar, con un poquito de canela. Por alguna razón, poner canela le hacía recordar la Navidad. En su casa siempre había sido una gran celebración y recordaba con nostalgia aquel aroma a canela que le trasportaba a esos días de felicidad.

\- Lleva canela, la pedí especialmente para ti – dijo Tetsu.

\- Gracias, Tetsu – le sonrió Aomine.

Tetsu siempre había sido su mejor amigo, habían estado juntos desde que se conocieron en el instituto y sabía perfectamente los gustos de Aomine. Lo único que le molestaba a Aomine de su compañero era cuando se ponía en plan enciclopedia. Siempre había sido un gran estudiante y sabía de casi cualquier tema. Por suerte para él, hoy parecía estar calmado… o eso creía él.

\- ¿Sabías que la canela ayuda a estimular tu cerebro? – le preguntó Tetsu.

\- Oh, Tetsu… no empieces – respondió Aomine empezando a caminar hacia el coche patrulla.

\- ¿La tomas por eso? – preguntó Tetsu – Quizá yo también debería empezar a tomar los cafés con canela.

\- Tomo el café con canela porque me gusta el sabor dulce que le da – comentó Aomine – ni siquiera sabía eso del cerebro – ¿Cómo conseguiste aprobar las pruebas?

\- Me esforcé mucho en la parte práctica y la teoría era fácil.

Aomine resopló, a él las pruebas físicas ni le habían surgido como un problema, la teoría con todas aquellas leyes, código penal y las penas condenatorias que tenía que aprenderse le habían resultado todo un fastidio. Qué diferentes eran ambos y a la vez… que bien se compenetraban. Aomine sabía perfectamente que si alguna vez le tocaba salir corriendo detrás de un delincuente, iba a tener que hacerlo él, eso sí… ahí estaría Tetsu para leerle sus derechos y saberse la teoría de cómo hacer las cosas. Para algunos casos, siempre era interesante contar con Tetsu.

En el coche, mientras Aomine conducía y tomaba sorbos de su café, al parar en los semáforos en rojo, Tetsu mantenía sus ojos fijos en una novela policíaca que estaba leyendo, con el café en su mano izquierda y con el oído bien puesto en la emisora por si les llamaban para algo.

Aomine detuvo el vehículo en uno de los semáforos cercanos al parque y debido al calor que hacía, decidió bajar la ventanilla. Tetsu le miró extrañado unos segundos. Sabía que su compañero no lo estaba pasando nada bien y cuando giró su vista a la izquierda viendo el banco donde trabajaba su ex novio todo le encajó.

\- ¿Calores de golpe? – le preguntó - ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kagami? Hoy no está trabajando – comentó.

\- No tiene nada que ver con él.

\- Estás enfadado y tu cuerpo reacciona a los lugares donde sueles recordarle.

Aomine se fijó de nuevo en el chico rubio que esa mañana había visto, seguía allí cantando y recibiendo monedas de algún amable transeúnte que se detenía unos segundos a escuchar la hermosa canción que entonaba. Tetsu miró hacia el mismo lado al que lo hacía su compañero.

\- ¿Sabías que la música es beneficiosa para la salud? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- Oh, por Dios, Tetsu… – comentó Aomine – Eres como una maldita enciclopedia.

\- Yo prefiero decir que soy de mente curiosa. La música aumenta la comunicación neuronal y una música agradable te ayudará a descansar, algo que creo que necesitas.

\- No necesito dormir, Tetsu, lo hago muy bien.

\- No dicen lo mismo tus ojeras. Sube la ventanilla por favor, hace frío ahí fuera y va a llover en breve.

\- No va a llover – dijo Aomine mirando el cielo nublado – conozco muy bien el tiempo de la ciudad, me he criado aquí, no va a llover.

\- La humedad es alta y la temperatura la idónea para que llueva – dijo Tetsu viendo cómo la primera gota caía sobre el parabrisas dejando a un Aomine atónito.

La lluvia empezó a caer con mayor fuerza y Tetsu apartó sus ojos del chico rubio por primera vez para volver a su libro justo después de darle otro sorbo a su café.

\- Te lo dije – susurró volviendo a leer.

\- Esto no es llover, son cuatro gotas – dijo Aomine sin poder ver nada por la cantidad de agua que caía.

\- Sube la ventanilla, te estás empapando y enciende los limpiaparabrisas, está diluviando.

\- Listillo – susurró Aomine llevándose una mirada furtiva de su compañero, pero haciéndole caso y subiendo la ventanilla mientras encendía los limpiaparabrisas.

Aomine miró el semáforo, pronto estaría verde y podrían continuar la marcha. Por coincidencias de la vida, justo cuando podía pasar, la alarma del banco se activó obligándole a apartar el vehículo a un lado para bajar a ver qué ocurría. Odiaba la lluvia pero bajó con rapidez viendo cómo cuatro hombres encapuchados salían del banco con maletas y pasamontañas. Armados, se dirigían hacia el parque para huir, algo que alarmó a Aomine. Mientras Tetsu sacaba el arma y bajaba del vehículo dándoles el alto, Aomine corría hacia el parque intentando cortarles la huida.

Escuchó a Tetsu pedir refuerzos y cómo respondían desde la central que estaban en camino. Los hombres entraron al parque disparando al azar. Por suerte para todos, ninguna tenía un objetivo claro, simplemente una distracción, aun así, al ver a ese chico rubio en mitad del parque tratando de recoger su guitarra para salvarla de la lluvia, se dio prisa para llegar hasta él. Prácticamente le empujó dentro de la fuente cayendo ambos dentro y sacándole de la trayectoria que llevaban los atracadores, pero perdiéndoles de vista.

Se incorporó con rapidez pero no consiguió verles. Maldijo el suceso antes de girarse a mirar a ese chico que buscaba su guitarra en el agua. No había mucho que hacer por ella, estaba completamente empapada y la madera no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Aun así, el chico al ver el rostro apesadumbrado del policía, intentó sonreírle dándole las gracias por haberle ayudado.

_"Aomine aún no podía imaginarse cuánto iba a cambiar su vida aquel fortuito encuentro"_


	2. Información

Capítulo 2: Información.

La calle se llenó de coches patrulla con las luces de emergencia encendidas. Unos agentes acordonaban la zona mientras otros se ocupaban de sacar a las personas que habían presenciado el atraco y ponerlas a disposición judicial justo después de que los enfermeros de la ambulancia les dieran el visto bueno.

Aomine, apoyado desde el coche patrulla, miraba en dirección a aquel chico rubio al que habían sentado en la ambulancia tapado con una manta. Un segundo apartó su mirada de él hacia el cielo observando las nubes, al menos había cesado la lluvia aunque sabía que no tardaría en volver a caer un buen chaparrón.

No quería comentar nada de todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza. Miró hacia el banco, lugar donde trabajaba su novio y sólo una duda le asaltaba… ¿Estaría bien Kagami? No quería ir a preguntar, no debería importarle pero por alguna razón lo hacía. Pese al daño recibido seguía siendo alguien importante en su vida, habían compartido cinco largos años de relación, claro que dolía y le intrigaba saber si estaba bien, pero no podía preguntar, ya no eran nada. Se abrigó algo mejor con la manta que los enfermeros le habían colocado sobre los hombros antes de ver a su compañero apoyar la espalda también contra la ventanilla del vehículo.

\- Toma, te ayudará a entrar en calor – comentó Tetsu ofreciéndole un vaso humeante.

\- No necesito nada.

\- Es chocolate caliente y he pedido que pongan canela especialmente para ti – le sonrió Tetsu.

\- No hay remedio contigo – comentó Aomine con una ligera sonrisa cogiendo el vaso entre sus ágiles dedos.

Tetsu parecía también un poco tenso o al menos eso le pareció a Aomine. Conocía bien a ese chico y sabía que esos últimos cinco años había estado un poco extraño, a veces le sonreía pero eran escasos momentos. Intentó hablar con él en más de una ocasión pero jamás llegó a contarle nada importante sobre su vida.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Tetsu? – preguntó Aomine.

\- No, nada importante – dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

\- Somos compañeros, Tetsu, si ocurre algo me gustaría poder ayudarte y lo sabes.

\- No es nada, en serio. Sólo un pensamiento mío – fingió una sonrisa en aquel inexpresivo rostro.

Aomine conocía demasiado bien aquellas sonrisas forzadas que le indicaban claramente… que dejase el tema ahí y no indagase más en sus asuntos. Tomó un sorbo de aquel relajante chocolate dejando que el calor le inundase mientras se fijaba en la gente que salía del banco con la esperanza de ver sano y salvo a Kagami. Tetsu imaginó lo que estaba pensando su amigo aunque sabía que él jamás le diría que estaba preocupado por su ex novio.

\- Hoy no trabajaba – le dijo Tetsu – no estaba en el banco.

\- No sé de quién me hablas.

\- Lo sabes muy bien, Aomine. Has estado aquí esperando todo este tiempo por si le veías salir. Ahora que ya sabes que era su día libre, podemos seguir con nuestro trabajo. Hay que interrogar a los testigos por si alguien vio algo que nos ayude, incluido ese chico – comentó Tetsu alzando la cabeza en dirección al rubio que intentaba sonreír a los enfermeros pese a tener una mirada triste viendo la destrozada guitarra entre sus manos.

\- No creo que haya visto nada.

\- Será porque cuando iban hacia él decidiste darte un baño con él – comentó Tetsu sonriendo.

\- Sólo quería apartarle. Ni siquiera pensé en la fuente. Ahora me siento mal por lo de su guitarra.

\- Ya le interrogaré yo – comentó Tetsu finalmente colocando su mano en el hombro de Aomine tratando de animarle.

Ambos subieron al coche y se dirigieron sin demora a la oficina, allí acabarían llevando a los testigos para compaginar testimonios. Aomine escuchó todas las versiones de aquellos hombres mientras Tetsu interrogaba a otros en su mesa, incluido el chico rubio. De vez en cuando, entre testigo y testigo, Aomine miraba a la sala de espera sintiéndose culpable por lo de la guitarra de aquel chico, parecía decaído y no podía dejar de mirarle, al menos hasta que fue a la mesa de su compañero a dar la declaración.

Tras el duro día de trabajo, Aomine llegó finalmente a su solitaria casa. Al abrir la robusta puerta de madera, lo único que le saludó fue el inmenso silencio y la oscuridad de aquel lugar que una vez estuvo tan animado, aquel lugar que le recibía con el aroma de la comida de Kagami.

Cerró la puerta tras él. El interruptor de la luz estaba a su lado pero cuando sus dedos lo tocaron… pensó mejor las cosas, casi se sentía más a gusto entre la oscuridad. Se acercó hacia la ventana quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola sobre el sofá.

Sus dedos rozaron con suavidad el respaldo del asiento en su camino hacia la ventana. La luna apenas era visible entre aquellas oscuras nubes que cubrían hasta las más brillantes estrellas y el aire soplaba moviendo las ramas de los árboles del parque. Las hojas de las flores del cerezo volaban creando un huracán de láminas rosadas que Aomine no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada hasta encontrarse a ese chico rubio de aquella mañana.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron al ver cómo alzaba los dedos y sonreía jugando con aquellos pétalos que giraban a su alrededor, cómo el aire movía su cabello. Llevaba la funda de la guitarra a la espalda aunque el moreno no podía entender dónde iría ese chico a estas horas de la noche. Ya no había nadie por la calle, al menos por el parque. Recordó entonces su única conversación con él, cómo le había dicho que trabajaba en un local.

Por unos segundos, el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al observar la escena. Quizá aquel chico ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la situación, de cómo los pétalos parecían bailar a su alrededor acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas por el frío de la noche. Una gota chocando contra el cristal de la ventana despertó a Aomine de aquella visión, viendo atentamente cómo el chico pese a sonreír, colocaba una capucha cubriendo su rubio cabello y echaba a correr intentando escapar de la lluvia.

¿Qué probabilidad había de cruzarse con ese chico varias veces en un mismo día? No muchas. Quizá ese chico siempre estuvo en el parque, quizá siempre iba allí a tocar, pero él jamás se fijó, era muy posible que todas las noches cruzase aquel parque para ir a trabajar, pero él estaba ocupado con Kagami como para asomarse a la ventana y posar sus ojos en alguien más que no fuera su novio. Ahora le veía. Le resultaba tan extraño encontrarse con un chico dos veces el mismo día, simples coincidencias pero cuando le veía… sólo podía pensar en que le había estropeado aquella vieja guitarra que tocaba.

Se apartó del cristal al ver desaparecer al chico entre la penumbra de los árboles del parque y caminó hacia el gran armario de la habitación principal. Encendió la luz por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa, tenía que encontrar el objeto que mejor guardó hace años y que jamás sacó de nuevo. En la puerta del fondo, de la puerta más a la derecha empezó a buscar el tan preciado objeto, sacando todo lo que allí había.

Dejó la funda de la guitarra encima de la blanca colcha de su cama y la abrió comprobando que aquel instrumento musical seguía intacto a buen recaudo. Se sentó en el colchón cogiendo la guitarra entre sus dedos… él jamás aprendió a tocarla aunque su madre era la mejor cantante que había en todo Japón, o lo había sido. Hacía muchos años que su madre había abandonado su pasión por la música, ahora era simplemente una mujer dedicada a su trabajo en una conocida revista de moda.

Su madre había intentado varias veces convencerle para que aprendiera a tocar la guitarra, pero su padre siempre decía que la música era algo sin salida que no servía para nada, al final acabó por abandonar la idea de tocar cualquier clase de instrumento. Rozó la guitarra con las yemas de sus dedos, la guitarra que una vez fue de su madre y que ahora cogía polvo en lo más profundo de un armario. Se sentía tan culpable de haber lanzado a aquel chico a la fuente y haberle destruido su guitarra. Quizá debería comprarle una nueva para dejar de sentirse tan mal pero ni siquiera sabía dónde trabajaba, al menos el lugar exacto donde encontrarle.

Guardó la guitarra nuevamente en la funda de color negro aunque no la devolvió a su típico y rutinario armario, la dejó junto a su mesilla apoyada contra la pared. Algo haría con ella aunque aún no estaba seguro del qué. Con aquel pensamiento, se desnudó y se colocó el pijama abriendo la colcha para entrar en su interior. Mañana sería un nuevo día en la comisaría.

A las seis de la mañana sonó el ruidoso despertador. Aomine se negaba a utilizar alarmas suaves, era inevitable que le costase levantarse, siempre había sido algo perezoso. Apagó el despertador y trató de levantarse lo antes posible para evitar volver a dormirse. Mientras se duchaba, sólo una idea le venía a la mente, quería cruzar ese parque y comprobar si aquel chico seguía tocando cerca de la fuente. Para su mala suerte, no encontró al chico aunque había varios músicos pidiendo monedas a cambio de su talento.

Pasó de ellos y continuó caminando hacia la comisaria. Quería encontrar a ese chico, necesitaba encontrarle y ayudarle con el problema de la guitarra, se sentía demasiado culpable por haber destruido parte de su modo de subsistencia. Recordó que fue su compañero Tetsu quien le había interrogado y como siempre, debía haber pedido sus datos personales por si acaso necesitaban contactar con él por algún motivo.

Se sentó en la silla de color azul del escritorio de Tetsu y encendió su ordenador. Su mano instintivamente se movió para coger el vaso de café de todas las mañanas pero su sorpresa llegó cuando no lo encontró. Había estado tan interesado en encontrar a ese misterioso músico que no se había percatado de que no había ido a la cafetería a comprar su típico café. Resopló frustrado, no entendía cómo se le podía haber olvidado algo tan básico y rutinario en su vida.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi sitio? – preguntó Tetsu a su lado.

\- Buscando una información – comentó Aomine buscando las fotografías de todos los que ayer fueron interrogados.

\- No puedes buscar esa información a menos que sea de vital importancia para el caso.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Aomine, levántate de mi sitio. No puedes estar aquí.

\- Vamos, Tetsu, me siento muy mal por haberle roto la guitarra y lo sabes. Sólo quiero hablar con él y llegar a un acuerdo por lo sucedido.

Tetsu le miró unos segundos. Había estado demasiado triste estas últimas semanas por la ruptura de su novio y parecía que los problemas le afectaban más de la cuenta. Al final acabó resoplando y apartó a Aomine de la silla sentándose él.

\- Kise Ryota – dijo Tetsu tecleando su nombre – creo recordar que era músico en un pequeño local del centro, no muy lejos de donde estamos. Mira, aquí está.

Aomine se fijó en la ficha del chico y sus ojos buscaron enseguida el nombre del local que había dado donde podrían localizarle. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del siempre inexpresivo Tetsu y sonrió.

\- Gracias, Tetsu.

\- Si alguien pregunta, yo no te he dado la información. He dejado un café en tu mesa. Esta mañana creo que estás un poco distraído.

Contento por tener finalmente la información que tanto había deseado, se marchó hacia su mesa cuando vio a Kagami entrar por la oficina buscando a Tetsu. Aomine sorprendido de aquello miró a su compañero de inmediato.

\- Es parte del personal del banco, tenía que interrogarle. Esperaba que viniera cuando ya no estuvieras aquí.

\- Ya… te veo más tarde entonces, me voy a la cafetería – comentó Aomine cogiendo su café de la mesa y caminando fuera de la comisaría.

\- Aomine – le llamó Kagami pero éste pasó completamente de él saliendo fuera tras apuntar en un papel el nombre del local al que iría esa misma noche.


	3. Clubes

Capítulo 3: Clubes

Tetsu se sentó de nuevo en la silla tras su escritorio sin prestar atención al recién llegado. Kagami se había quedado de pie incómodo por la situación con Aomine, pero era algo normal después de todo lo que habían vivido. Una vez Aomine salió de la oficina, Kagami pareció reponerse acercándose a la mesa de Tetsu y sentándose en la silla del otro lado.

\- Te dije a las once – comentó Tetsu con rostro inexpresivo pero claramente molesto.

\- Lo siento, no creí que fuera tan importante la hora.

Tetsu le miró sin entender nada de lo que hacía ese chico. Había sido el novio de Aomine durante cinco años, cinco años en los que él había sufrido el mayor de los silencios, el mayor de los dolores sin decir ni una palabra sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Creía haberse enamorado de una gran persona con la que jamás podría estar pero ahora al tenerle frente a él, tras su traición a su mejor amigo, empezaba a dudar de la persona de la que una vez se enamoró.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo sólo por no llegar a la hora a la que me dijiste? – preguntó Kagami dudando.

\- Estoy enfadado contigo por más cosas – comentó Tetsu.

\- Si es por lo de tu amigo…

\- No quiero saberlo, Kagami. Lo único que sé es que estás con alguien, que le hiciste daño a mi mejor amigo, que le has traicionado.

\- No me conoces para juzgarme, Tetsu. Tú tampoco estás libre de toda culpa. Todo el mundo comete errores. – intentó defenderse Kagami.

\- No me metas a mí en tus asuntos, lo mío fue un error pequeño que no causó daños, sólo me traicioné a mí mismo. Aún así es cierto que en algo te doy la razón… Siempre creí que eras una gran persona y ahora me doy cuenta de que… eres capaz de traicionar a la persona que decías amar. Ya no te conozco – comentó Tetsu con ojos de tristeza tratando de ocultar su mirada entre las innumerables letras de los expedientes tratando de que Kagami no se diera cuenta, pero no funcionó.

\- Tetsu… - susurró Kagami al ver aquella mirada.

\- Sólo quiero tu testimonio de lo ocurrido el día del atraco, luego puedes marcharte.

\- Yo no estaba trabajando ese día. No creo que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda.

\- Es extraño que el día del atraco precisamente no trabajases.

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo?

\- No.

\- ¿Estás queriendo decir que tengo algo que ver con todo esto?

\- No he dicho eso, simplemente estoy tratando de averiguar lo ocurrido y por el momento… tu coartada es muy débil.

\- Te explicaré lo que quieras. Tengo testigos que me vieron ese día.

\- Entonces empieza a contarme todo lo que hiciste desde las siete de la mañana hasta las once.

Aomine se sentó en una de las sillas de la cafetería. Miró el blanco papel que sostenía entre sus dedos leyendo una y otra vez la dirección mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y buscó la dirección para tener una idea de dónde tendría que ir esa noche. Tetsu tenía razón, no estaba muy lejos, a unas cuantas calles de su casa para ser exactos.

La primera vez que vio aquel chico tocando en el parque, pensó que era un vagabundo más que tocaba la guitarra para sacarse unas monedas, pero al ver la imagen del local donde tocaba, se daba cuenta de que sus conjeturas eran erróneas. No era el típico antro que esperaba, era un lugar elegante que ofrecía música en directo para amenizar la velada de sus comensales, un restaurante de lujo y etiqueta.

Tras una hora, Tetsu se reunió con su compañero en la cafetería. El moreno miraba al pequeño con una melancólica mirada y es que hacía mucho tiempo que veía cierta tristeza en su compañero. Como siempre… le habría gustado preguntarle pero conocía muy bien a Tetsu, era igual que él, no destaparía sus sentimientos pese a lo directo que era para decir las cosas a la gente. Quizá eran demasiado parecidos en el fondo.

\- ¿Tenía coartada? – preguntó Aomine captando la atención de Tetsu al instante.

\- Sí, eso parece. Falta comprobarla. Tengo aquí el listado de la gente con la que supuestamente estuvo toda la mañana. Habría que corroborar que es cierto todo lo que ha dicho.

\- No me apetece mucho tener que ir a hablar con los amigos de Kagami – sonrió Aomine sin poder creérselo – quizá hasta me encuentre con su amante.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo si lo prefieres.

\- No, Tetsu. Es mi trabajo y mi relación personal con él no debería interferir en mi vida profesional. Si hay que investigarle lo haremos.

\- De acuerdo. Acabemos cuanto antes con esto para que puedas pasar página de una vez.

\- Oye, Tetsu… ¿Recuerdas aquel campamento de baloncesto al que fuimos en el instituto?

\- Uf, eso fue hace casi seis años Aomine. Recuerdo vagamente algunas cosas.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

Tetsu le miró fijamente recordando aquel extraño verano, un verano que había tratado de olvidar durante todos aquellos años. Claro que lo recordaba, fue el primer día de su largo sufrimiento, pero no pensaba decírselo a Aomine, así que sonrió como siempre hacía, fingiendo.

\- ¿Qué tendría que haber ocurrido? – preguntó – sólo recuerdo tus continuas discusiones con Kagami y con Akashi. En aquel entonces no os llevabais nada bien Kagami y tú.

\- Lo recuerdo. Empezamos a salir poco después de aquel campamento.

\- Eso creo, sí – sonrió Tetsu – ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Tetsu enseñándole las llaves del coche patrulla. Aomine sonrió quitándoselas de la mano.

\- Claro.

El resto del día, ambos estuvieron ocupados investigando la coartada de Kagami y algún trabajador más del banco que habían atracado. La suma que se habían conseguido llevar era demasiado elevada, todos los policías de la ciudad estaban informados del caso, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, su jefe les había pasado la investigación del caso a unas pocas unidades, entre ellas la de Aomine, seguramente por haber sido los primeros en acudir a la llamada y porque habían resuelto algunos casos similares durante su carrera policial.

Aomine llegaba a casa finalmente sobre las nueve de la noche, hora perfecta para darse una ducha, cenar y descansar, pero muy lejos de aquel pensamiento, tenía otro en la cabeza… aquel extraño rubio que últimamente rondaba sus pensamientos sin un motivo aparente. Decidió ducharse y simplemente cenar algo rápido antes de ir a tomar un par de copas a aquel local de música en directo.

La ducha le sentó bien aunque tampoco impidió que siguiera pensando en Kagami. Todo en esa maldita casa le recordaba a él. Cinco años de relación habían sido demasiados. Aún recordaba cuando era sólo un adolescente prepotente sin rival aparente en el baloncesto, frente a él apareció Kagami. Siempre se habían llevado mal o quizá era la apariencia. Aquel campamento había cambiado demasiadas cosas, descubrió al Kagami del que acabó enamorándose pero también sabía que Tetsu había estado extraño desde aquella vez, puede que sólo fueran imaginaciones, el mismo Tetsu le había comentado que nada diferente a lo habitual había ocurrido.

Tras cenar, se encerró en su dormitorio para buscar algo adecuado que ponerse. No podía presentarse en un elegante club como aquel de cualquier manera. Esas cosas nunca se le habían dado bien, él solía ser muy desordenado y algo caótico, apenas tenía prendas elegantes y por unos segundos… pensó en llamar a Akashi, él tenía que tener ropa mucho más elegante y apropiada para un club de esa envergadura. Finalmente, ante sus ojos apareció la vieja americana que su padre le compró para la graduación y que apenas la había utilizado un par de veces.

Se vistió con los zapatos, su vaquero y aquella americana oscura encima de la camisa blanca. Jamás se había visto tan formal como en aquel momento… exceptuando el día de su graduación en la academia de policía. Cogió las llaves del coche y la guitarra que había dejado apoyada en la pared cercana a la puerta principal. En el garaje de su edificio encontró su Ford F-150 recién estrenado, apenas llevaba un par de meses conduciendo aquel coche y es que el antiguo era tan viejo, que el día que más lo necesitaba para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, se negó a arrancar. No le quedó más remedio que comprarse un nuevo coche.

En todos y cada uno de los semáforos, no podía dejar de mirar aquella guitarra en el asiento del copiloto. Resopló y sonrió cuando al girar la vista, apareció en uno de los grandes carteles publicitarios de la calle el rostro de su madre, gran empresaria en revistas de moda y antigua cantautora. Aún no terminaba de entender por qué su madre abandonó aquella pasión. La música nunca había sido uno de los fuertes de Aomine, tampoco estudiar, siempre quiso ser policía como su padre pero no entendía por qué su madre renunciaría a su sueño.

Aparcó el coche a un par de calles de distancia del club y caminó el resto del camino hasta la entrada. Uno de los camareros le pidió su americana con elegancia pero él rehusó la invitación prefiriendo dejársela puesta. Tras preguntarle si quería una mesa para cenar, Aomine prefirió simplemente quedarse en la barra a tomar un trago. Miró la gran estantería de bebidas y se asustó levemente. Él sólo quería una cerveza pero allí había bebidas que jamás había visto antes. Finalmente decidió tomar algo cotidiano, un Whisky.

Tras un par de actuaciones y unos cuantos tragos, Kise apareció en el escenario con una guitarra que desde luego, Aomine sabía que no era la suya. Seguramente se la habrían prestado o algo. Escuchó con atención aquella dulce voz hasta que Kise se quedó un segundo completamente paralizado al cruzar sus ojos con él, no podía creerse que finalmente ese policía del parque hubiera aceptado su invitación y estuviera allí para verle tocar. Sonrió y siguió hablando comentando el título de la canción y sentándose en la alta silla con la guitarra en sus manos.

Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar nuevamente la canción del parque, la canción que cantaba su madre. Quizá ese chico había escuchado sus canciones en algún momento de su vida, cuando su madre aún tocaba aunque le resultaba extraño ya que debía haber sido muy pequeño cuando su madre aún cantaba. Decidió escuchar con atención, por alguna extraña razón la canción le calmaba y le recordaba a su familia, adoraba a su familia. No pudo evitar sonreír y volver abruptamente a su realidad cuando la canción finalizó.

Para su sorpresa, Kise bajó del escenario con la guitarra en la mano y caminó hacia él muy decidido mientras otro cantante tomaba el sitio donde había estado el rubio anteriormente. Aomine sonrió al verle sentarse a su lado.

\- Veo que decidiste venir al final.

\- Te prometí que vendría un día a verte.

\- Entonces eres un hombre de palabra – sonrió Kise.

\- ¿Qué te apetece tomar? ¿O estás trabajando y no puedo invitarte a una copa?

\- Puedo tomarme una contigo. Ya he terminado mi turno.

\- Me alegro entonces.

El camarero se acercó hacia Kise y éste pidió exactamente lo mismo que estaba tomando su acompañante. No quería ser irrespetuoso así que prefirió no pillarse los dedos y no forzar la hospitalidad y cortesía del policía.

\- ¿A quién le has robado la guitarra? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo dando un trago a su bebida.

\- Oh, qué feo – comentó Kise con una mayor sonrisa – cómo se nota que eres policía. No la he robado, me la han prestado.

\- ¿Prestado en serio o prestado de la he quitado? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Prestado. El dueño del bar vio el lamentable estado de mi guitarra y decidió dejarme ésta sólo para las actuaciones en su local. Lamentablemente no he podido practicar mucho ni en casa ni en el parque, la otra guitarra ha quedado completamente inutilizable.

Aomine sonrió ligeramente antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida observando cómo su acompañante también le imitaba con una gran sonrisa sin apartar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos azules de él. Por un momento, Aomine pensó en la larga noche que aún les quedaba.


	4. Noches jóvenes

Capítulo 4: Noches jóvenes.

La agradable música seguía sonando en el local. El cantante que había subido al escenario tras Kise era un gran artista de Jazz. Aomine nunca se había detenido a escuchar con detenimiento una música como el Jazz. Su madre siempre había tocado baladas, música romántica que él escuchaba con ternura cuando su madre cantaba a los pies de su cama y le arropaba de niño. Ahora sus gustos habían cambiado, el rock era uno de sus estilos favoritos aunque Kise tampoco parecía tocarlo.

\- ¿Te gusta el Jazz? – preguntó Kise sonriendo observando cómo Aomine miraba embelesado al cantante del escenario.

\- No especialmente. Me ha sorprendido que alguien aquí pudiera tocar Jazz.

\- No hay mucha gente en Tokyo que lo toque.

\- ¿Tocas Jazz?

\- No. En absoluto – sonrió Kise como si para él fuera algo impensable.

\- ¿Qué tocas entonces?

\- Depende lo que me pidan. Generalmente en este sitio buscan canciones románticas, en el parque suelo tocar cosas más movidas, con más ritmo.

Aomine dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky y se miró en el espejo alargado detrás de la barra. Desde esa posición también podía ver a Kise a su lado. Era tan extraño ver a un chico rubio en Japón.

\- ¿De dónde eres?

\- De aquí – sonrió.

\- Venga, no hay ningún japonés rubio.

\- Mis padres eran extranjeros – comentó – pero yo nací aquí. ¿Tan extraño es mi cabello? A la gente suele gustarle.

\- No he dicho lo contrario – le sonrió Aomine – sólo he dicho que no hay japoneses tan rubios como tú.

Kise tenía toda la intención de dar un sorbo a su bebida, cuando una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios obligándole a dejar el vaso de nuevo en la barra sin haber bebido. Aquello llamó la atención de un sorprendido Aomine que no entendía qué había dicho de gracioso para que aquel chico sonriera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada – sonrió tratando de darle el sorbo a su bebida.

\- Esa sonrisa es por algo. ¿Qué he dicho?

\- Es más bien lo que has hecho.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? – se miró las manos Aomine sorprendido y es que él no había hecho nada.

\- Estás aquí. ¿Puedo suponer que siempre aceptas las invitaciones de los chicos rubios? – preguntó Kise con aquella gran sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, de esas no me pierdo ninguna – sonrió Aomine entendiéndole finalmente.

\- Menos mal que somos pocos los rubios o tendría que competir contra mucha gente para poder captar tu atención e invitarte a una copa.

\- A esta copa te he invitado yo – le dijo Aomine haciendo sonreír de nuevo a Kise que agachó la cabeza ligeramente mirando sus piernas.

\- Cierto.

\- Cuando acabes la copa, si quieres puedes acompañarme al coche. Lo tengo muy cerca de aquí y hay algo que me gustaría darte.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kise con una gran sonrisa acercándose ligeramente hacia el rostro de Aomine – y… ¿Qué quieres darme?

\- No seas impaciente – le susurró Aomine acercándose también hacia su rostro – ya lo verás.

\- Qué curiosidad – susurró nuevamente volviendo a dar un sorbo a su bebida.

El cantante de jazz acabó su actuación dando continuación a otro artista, esta vez un monólogo al que ellos apenas prestaron atención. Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro pese a que acababan de apagar las luces para iluminar por completo a la persona que hablaba en el escenario haciendo reír a la gente.

\- ¿Te gustan los monólogos? – preguntó Kise.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Entonces… ¿Cabe la posibilidad de verte más a menudo por este club?

\- Es posible – sonrió Aomine – quizá me apetezca venir a ver a un joven cantante rubio que toca la guitarra y que extrañamente, crea baladas como hacía mi madre.

\- ¿Tu madre es artista también?

\- No, ya no. Antes componía y tocaba, ahora trabaja en una revista de moda. Ella publica los artículos referentes a músicos y esas cosas.

\- Vaya – exclamó Kise colocándose serio por primera vez en toda la noche.

Kise agachó la cabeza mirando cómo su mano derecha movía en círculos el vaso, moviendo así lo poco que quedaba de su bebida. Lo tomó de un trago haciendo un gesto de asco por lo fuerte que estaba, pero no dijo nada, simplemente dejó el vaso en la barra apartándolo de su lado y miró al hombre del monólogo.

\- ¿Quieres ir al coche? – preguntó Aomine con el vaso en su mano.

\- Claro.

Aomine bebió también lo último que le quedaba de un trago y se levantó cogiendo la americana de detrás de la silla para colocársela. Kise siguió a aquel chico moreno hacia la puerta de salida y continuó caminando a su lado buscando con la mirada el coche. Ni siquiera sabía qué coche conducía, quizá por eso miraba todos con detenimiento hasta que Aomine se acercó a un todoterreno abriendo la puerta del copiloto para sacar una guitarra.

Kise se quedó estático durante unos segundos. Había estado toda la noche desde que le había comentado lo de ir a su coche pensando en que aquel chico querría sexo y ahora le sorprendía sacando una guitarra. Sonrió por haber pensado algo tan pervertido como aquello pero al menos, era algo que Aomine no sabía.

\- ¿Por qué ríes ahora? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo también mientras apoyaba su codo en el morro del todoterreno.

\- Por nada. Una tontería que se me había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Tocas también la guitarra? – preguntó al ver aquel instrumento.

\- Oh, no. Yo no sé tocar la guitarra. – se apresuró a responder Aomine.

\- Pero… ¿Tu madre no era artista? ¿No te enseñó?

\- No quise yo aprender en aquel momento. Estaba absorto pensando en la idea de ser un deportista profesional y en hacerme policía si no lograba mi objetivo de jugar al baloncesto.

\- Y te hiciste policía.

\- Sí. Toma, es para ti.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a regalarme una guitarra? Yo no puedo pagarte algo así.

\- No tienes que pagármela, te la estoy regalando.

\- Vale… - dijo dudando sin cogerla - ¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Quieres algo a cambio? ¿Sexo quizá? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- No. Me sentía culpable por lo que le ocurrió a tu guitarra.

\- No fue tu culpa. Quédatela y olvida ese incidente. Me salvaste, en serio… te debería yo algo a ti más bien.

\- Kise… me encantaría que tuvieras la guitarra. En mi casa lo único que hace es coger polvo y deteriorarse en silencio. Yo no puedo tocarla. Estoy convencido de que le darás mejor uso que yo y además, me haces un gran favor y me quitarás un peso de encima por lo del incidente. Me gustaría que la tocases.

\- La aceptaré con una condición – comentó Kise mirando la guitarra segundos antes de mirar los ojos de Aomine.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Que vengas a verme siempre que puedas. Me gustaría que estuvieras allí cuando la toque.

\- Vale. Siempre que pueda vendré al local a verte.

Kise observó a Aomine durante unos tensos y silenciosos segundos. Parecía que el tiempo hubiera decidido detenerse en aquel preciso instante dejándose perder por el intenso azul de los ojos de ese policía que le había salvado el día anterior. Una parte de él se sentía tan idiota por haber dudado de la palabra de aquel chico, sólo quería darle una guitarra y él había pensado que le invitaba a su coche para tener sexo. ¡_Como si fueran unos simples colegiales que no tuvieran otro lugar al que ir como para hacerlo en un coche_!

Sonrió antes de levantar sus manos en busca de la funda de la guitarra. Ya pensaba que aquel chico no le daría ninguna señal cuando al coger la guitarra, sus manos se rozaron unos segundos, comprobando Kise cómo se sonrojaba ligeramente Aomine quedándose completamente paralizado frente a él.

Ambos chicos levantaron la vista mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Kise también se había sonrojado al sentir la suave piel de aquel joven bajo sus manos. Pensó en soltarle con rapidez, pero algo se lo impedía, simplemente no quería hacerlo. Notaba la calidez de sus manos y deseaba dejar las suyas allí. No pudo evitar el impulso cuando al mirar sus labios los vio temblar con cierto toque tímido y a la vez sugerente. Levantó levemente el talón y se lanzó hacia sus labios uniendo los suyos a los de aquel moreno.

Quizá en algún momento le entró la duda creyendo que le apartaría, pero no fue así, aquel chico se había quedado inmóvil al principio pero cuando él quiso separarse por miedo a haber cometido un error, fue Aomine quien colocó su mano tras la nuca del chico impidiéndole que se separase de él.

Kise agarró el labio inferior de Aomine entre los suyos disfrutando de aquella sensación. Sentía la suavidad de aquellos labios delineando su labio superior con ternura y tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sugerente movimiento de sus labios atrapándose mutuamente una y otra vez, intensificando y acelerando el ritmo hasta convertir un simple beso prácticamente robado en algo mucho más pasional. Kise escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de su compañero, por ella es por lo que se daba cuenta de que ambos deseaban aquel beso, quizá por ese motivo no se esperó cuando Aomine se apartó de golpe cogiéndole por los hombros para evitar que volviera a lanzarse hacia él.

Los ojos de Kise reflejaron la confusión del momento mientras trataba de indagar en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos azul intenso para descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo, pero Aomine cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y prácticamente hizo una reverencia antes de disculparse.

\- Lo siento, no debí haber hecho algo así. Lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada – comentó Kise sin entender aún nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cuál era el problema si ambos se lo estaban pasando bien? ¿Dónde estaba el problema si ambos lo deseaban? No podía comprenderlo.

\- Yo… tengo que irme – dijo Aomine empezando a rodear su coche en busca de la puerta del conductor – te llamaré – le dijo al final abriendo la puerta del conductor, entrando y arrancando con rapidez para marcharse de allí.

Kise todavía sostenía la guitarra entre sus manos cuando vio el coche perderse calle abajo. Seguía sin comprender lo que había ocurrido, quizá no debió lanzarse, era posible que ese chico escondiera algo y él había forzado demasiado la situación, apenas se conocían. Sonrió incrédulo al darse cuenta de que Aomine no le llamaría, ni siquiera le había pedido su número de teléfono.

Aomine se maldijo mentalmente durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Aparcó el coche estresado y agobiado por lo que había hecho, él no era de esos que se acuestan con el primero que veía en un bar. La imagen de Kagami no paraba de aparecerle en la mente y tras darle un golpe al volante mientras lanzaba una maldición, arrancó de nuevo el vehículo para dirigirse a la casa de Tetsu.

Tuvo que tocar varias veces al timbre. Por suerte para él, Tetsu vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, en una pequeña casa de dos plantas con jardín delantero, así que no molestó a los vecinos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento Tetsu que miró a Daiki con cara confusa antes de apartar sus ojos para mirar el reloj de su muñeca. ¡_Las 05:16 am_!

\- Aomine… son las cinco de la mañana – le dijo Tetsu – mañana era mi día libre y podía haber dormido todo el rato que quisiera. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He besado a un chico.

\- ¿Me has despertado para contarme eso? – preguntó Tetsu incrédulo - ¿No podía esperar a mañana?

\- No – dijo Aomine con cara de preocupación.

Tetsu al ver aquel rostro que se derrumbaría en breve, decidió dejarle pasar. Mientras Aomine se quitaba los zapatos a la entrada, Tetsu se marchó a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Al girarse con los vasos en una bandeja, se encontró a Aomine arrodillado junto a la mesa de la cocina envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó Tetsu dejando el vaso frente a él.

\- Que yo no soy así – le dijo Aomine directamente – he besado a un desconocido, yo no soy de esos que en una primera cita se acuestan, de hecho ni siquiera era una cita. Por un momento he recordado a Kagami y lo que teníamos – le comentó cabizbajo rodeando con sus manos la taza de té.

\- Aomine… no es algo malo ni algo de lo que sentirse culpable.

\- ¿Qué va a pensar ese chico de mí?

\- Eso no lo sabremos, pero yo sí sé qué pensar de ti. Vamos, Aomine, abre los ojos. Ya no estás con Kagami y no le debes nada, ni respeto en este momento ni explicaciones, es tu vida y si quieres besar a otro chico está bien. Kagami ya no está en tu vida. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

\- No lo sé.

\- Yo te lo diré… Eres una gran persona que se oculta bajo esa faceta de chico duro. Quizá a veces eres algo impulsivo pero eso no es malo. Te has dejado llevar por un impulso. ¿Y qué? Si te gusta ese chico todo está bien. Kagami no podría reclamarte nada.

\- Eso lo sé, pero duele.

\- Te duele su traición. No es el beso lo que te ha preocupado – sonrió Tetsu – tienes miedo a iniciar otra relación y que te vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que te pasó con Kagami. Es lógico pero a veces… es necesario lanzarse a la piscina e ir poco a poco descubriendo a la otra persona. No puedes quedarte encerrado bajo esa capa de orgullo y frialdad, todo el mundo necesitamos a alguien que nos quiera y no eres diferente, Daiki.


	5. Amigos

Capítulo 5: Amigos.

El silencio era presente en aquella sala. Tan sólo el incesante pero lejano piar de los pájaros se escuchaba entre los árboles del jardín al otro lado de la ventana. Tetsu abrió los ojos molesto. Siempre había tenido un sueño ligero y el más mínimo ruido conseguía despertarle de su tranquilo y placentero dormir. Odiaba esa clase de sueño que le obligaba a levantarse al mínimo ruido del exterior o incluso… del interior de la vivienda.

Los rayos de luz se colaban entre las cortinas atravesando el gran ventanal de la cocina. Frunció el ceño molesto sin ser capaz de entender todavía qué estaba haciendo dormido en plena mesa de la cocina sobre sus brazos. Miraba los utensilios que había utilizado la noche anterior, todos apilados en el fregadero y finalmente, movió la cabeza hacia el frente encontrándose a Aomine en la misma posición que él, profundamente dormido y es que su amigo… sí tenía un sueño profundo.

Recordó en aquel momento la visita de su amigo a tal intempestiva hora de la madrugada. Había llegado lleno de dudas y remordimientos por haber besado a un chico que le había atraído. A veces Aomine le parecía un chico demasiado dulce y preocupado por los demás. Trató de explicarle con dulzura que no era nada malo besar a alguien, ahora estaba soltero y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero también había visto más allá de aquel acto, había visto el terror y el miedo de Aomine a pasar nuevamente por una traición. Ese miedo le había obligado a marcharse del local con tanta rapidez, que seguramente habría dejado confundido al chico al que había besado.

Le miró unos segundos más y al ver lo a gusto que estaba durmiendo, decidió no molestarle. Trató de levantarse pese al dolor de sus entumecidas piernas por haber dormido toda la noche encogido y en mala posición. Una vez lo consiguió, recogió la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Encendió los fogones, cortó los alimentos y preparó el cazo donde haría una sopa de miso.

Mientras Tetsu cocinaba, pensaba en Kagami. Nunca había imaginado que se enamoraría de aquel chico que llegó un día de Estados Unidos y apareció en su equipo, de ese chico que deseaba vencer a la generación de los milagros y que por mucho que dijera odiar a Aomine, había terminado saliendo con él. Tetsu sabía que aquel amor que sentía por el pelirrojo era simplemente un error, el error más grande que pudo cometer, el dolor más intenso que jamás había sentido durante los últimos cinco años. Hace cinco años… renunció a ese hombre que pudo haberle regalado la más absoluta de las felicidades y que en cambio, sólo le trajo sufrimiento, silencio y soledad. Jamás le contaría nada de aquellos sentimientos a su mejor amigo, él no le heriría como lo hizo Kagami.

\- Huele muy bien – comentó Aomine desperezándose en aquel momento mientras lanzaba un pequeño bostezo.

\- Sólo es una sopa de miso – susurró Tetsu con su semblante inexpresivo pero sintiendo la tristeza dentro de él.

\- Hace mucho que no comía una sopa de miso.

\- Yo no sé cocinar tan bien como Kagami. Él nunca haría una simple sopa de miso.

\- Quizá por eso es lo que más echo de menos – sonrió Aomine – oye, Tetsu… gracias por lo de anoche.

\- Necesitabas hablar con alguien pero ya te lo dije, no hace falta sentirse culpable. Tú no traicionaste a nadie, Aomine. Ya no estás con Kagami y puedes besar a quien quieras.

\- Quizá tenías razón en que tengo un poco de miedo. Qué irónico – sonrió – yo que nunca he tenido miedo a nada ahora soy como un gato asustadizo escondiéndome por los rincones y huyendo de un chiquillo que toca la guitarra en un bar.

\- No cierres tu corazón, Aomine, no por la traición de Kagami. No todo el mundo es como él, ni todos te harán las mismas jugadas que él te hizo. No puedes etiquetarlos a todos ni saber si será el amor de tu vida. Sólo lo sabrás si confías y les das una oportunidad. Si ese chico te hizo sentir cierta atracción, deberías ir a verle y disculparte por la forma en que huiste – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Sí, eso haré.

Aomine se levantó de la silla dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo a colocar la mesa. Estaba bajando unos vasos del mueble alto cuando no pudo evitar fijarse en aquel rostro de tristeza de su amigo. No era un secreto para él que Tetsu llevaba años guardando un secreto que se negaba a desvelar, sabía que sufría pero no podía ayudarle si no le hablaba del asunto. Pensó que quizá quedar con todos los amigos le haría bien. Hacía meses que no se habían visto, todos estaban ocupados en sus trabajos, en sus vidas, pero seguían en contacto y eran grandes amigos. Creyó que era un buen momento para quedar de nuevo y tomarse unas copas juntas para ponerse al día de sus vidas. A Tetsu le alegraría estar de nuevo con todos.

Excusándose para ir al baño, se encerró entre aquellas cuatro paredes sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón para llamar a Midorima. Le respondió enseguida y aprovechó para explicarle la situación, para convencerle de ir al bar sobre las seis de la tarde y tomarse algo todos juntos. A Midorima le pareció una gran idea y le informó a Aomine que llamaría a todos, excepto a Kagami por supuesto, nadie quería verle desde la traición a su amigo. Aomine le confirmó que él estaba en casa de Tetsu y se encargaría de convencerle para ir.

Cuando Aomine salió del aseo, desayunó con Tetsu la rica sopa de miso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar la conversación con su amigo de la infancia. Tetsu no era muy dado a salir de fiesta pero creía poder convencerle al menos esta vez. Cuando empezó a contarle la idea, Tetsu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y enseguida se apresuró a inventarse alguna excusa para no ir, sin embargo, Aomine tumbó todas y cada una de las excusas hasta conseguir de él que dijera que iría un rato. Al menos a tomarse un trago y luego marcharse a casa. Eso le hacía sospechar todavía más sobre si le había ocurrido algo con algún compañero para no querer ir con todos.

Para la hora de comer, Aomine volvió a su hogar. En su elegante pero solitario piso, Aomine se sentó en el brazo del sofá mirando por la gran cristalera toda la ciudad de Tokyo. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo dispuesto a llamar a Kise, ese chico de extraño cabello rubio que había sido capaz de robarle precisamente a él, a Aomine Daiki, un beso.

Aún recordaba la conversación con Tetsu, la tenía muy presente. Su amigo tenía razón, sólo sentía miedo de iniciar otra relación, tenía miedo a enamorarse de nuevo, sentía miedo a que le traicionaran y le rompieran el corazón una vez más, no quería sentirse una basura de nuevo, no quería sentirse utilizado otra vez como se sintió tras la traición de su novio, pero era algo que tendría que luchar por superar. Sonrió pensando en Tetsu, en ese chico tan listo que siempre trataba de animarle para que diera una oportunidad a alguien más, a ese chico que le había insistido en que llamase de nuevo a Kise y se dejase llevar por lo que había sentido en tan sólo un beso.

Buscó en el listado telefónico de su móvil a Kise pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía su número registrado en los contactos. Una sonrisa aún mayor que la anterior se escapó de sus labios. Se sentía un completo idiota… no le había pedido el número en toda aquella noche, tan sólo había escapado de aquel lujurioso beso pese a que lo había disfrutado. ¿Qué pensaría aquel chico de él y de su huida precipitada? Es que no podía ser más idiota. No le quedaba otra opción que ir cuando acabase su compromiso social con sus amigos, que ir al local y disculparse.

Tras ducharse y arreglarse, salió de casa con el coche para ir al bar de siempre. Era un bar cercano al instituto al que habían asistido. Muchas veces habían ido todos allí a jugar al billar y a los dardos, incluso todos los que fueron a la universidad acababan por las tardes tomándose algo en ese bar. Aomine no había tenido la opción de asistir a la universidad como sí lo hizo Kagami.

Cuando llegó al bar, todos estaban allí, incluido un serio Tetsu. Se le notaba preocupado por cómo movía la pierna. Aomine observó el refresco que se había pedido y tras saludar a todos, se acercó a la barra pidiendo una cerveza como el resto de sus compañeros. Todos se lo estaban pasando bien, incluso Tetsu pareció relajarse hasta que Akashi hizo su aparición. Quizá nadie pensó que él aparecería, siempre estaba muy ocupado y más ahora que había sido nombrado por su padre director de la importante empresa que tenía su familia.

\- Vaya, Akashi. Dichosos los ojos que te ven – exclamó Aomine con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Tenía un hueco libre en mi ajetreada agenda. Además hacía ya muchos meses que no quedábamos. Me apetecía veros… a todos – aclaró mirando hacia un Tetsu que apartó con rapidez la mirada de él.

Algo en sus miradas, en su forma de alejarse el uno del otro, en su forma en cómo se esquivaban le daba a pensar a Aomine que ocurría algo con ellos, algo que Tetsu había obviado contarle. No le dio mayor importancia, era un asunto privado de Tetsu y no quería entrar a importunarle. Cuando acabaron de tomarse las cervezas, Aomine se marchó al local dejando a sus compañeros decidir si tomaban una última copa en algún otro sitio.

Miró una última vez hacia un sonrojado Tetsu que se apartaba del lado de Akashi buscando refugio al lado de Midorima. Sonrió, Tetsu era toda una caja de sorpresas y misterios que nunca sabría si algún día conseguiría descifrar. Caminó hasta el local donde debería encontrarse con Kise y entró en él.

Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente en el escenario a ese chico rubio, pero no estaba allí. Quizá había terminado su actuación o quizá ni siquiera había comenzado. Se desanimó un poco al no encontrarle, estaba deseando verle de nuevo. Una mano tocó su hombro en aquel momento y al girarse, se encontró con la sonrisa de Kise.

\- Llegas un poco tarde, ya he terminado – comentó con la funda de la guitarra en la mano – ya me iba a casa. No creí que volvieras después de lo de ayer. Como sea… nos vemos en otro momento.

Kise tras sonreírle una última vez, caminó por el pasillo saliendo del local, obligando a Aomine a seguirle. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese chico se fuera así sin más, no sin haberse disculpado con él por un comportamiento tan deprimente como el que había tenido la noche anterior.

Prácticamente corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la calle. Podía ver a un grupo de gente hablando con el encargado y pidiendo una mesa para cuatro personas. El encargado les comentó que deberían esperar un poco ya que el local estaba hasta arriba y no disponían de ninguna mesa en aquel momento. Siguió buscando a ese chico haciendo caso omiso a las voces de toda aquella frustrada gente que esperaba su turno para cenar cuando a la lejanía vio una figura que caminaba calle abajo con la guitarra en la mano. Sonrió y salió corriendo tras él. Al llegar a él, lo cogió de la muñeca asustándole y le giró para mirarle.

\- Lo siento. Creo que te debo una disculpa por ese suceso.

\- ¿En serio? Aomine… te besé y creí que querías algo más que eso por la forma en que me correspondiste, pero saliste huyendo como si tuviera la peste. ¿Cómo piensas compensarme algo así? – preguntó Kise.

\- Así – le aclaró Aomine enredando su brazo a la cintura de aquel chico para acercarle a él mientras con su otra mano agarraba la nuca impulsando su rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un posesivo y pasional beso.


	6. Pasiones

Capítulo 6: Pasiones.

Kise se había quedado helado ante aquella impulsividad. El día anterior ese mismo chico había salido corriendo como un cordero asustado al que van a llevar al matadero y hoy volvía con aires renovados, pasando aquel fuerte brazo por su cintura y devorando su boca con una pasión que jamás había sentido antes en ningún otro chico.

Sus labios eran tiernos y Kise sentía que podía caer sin remedio en las garras de aquel hombre que seducía a cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios. Por un momento, notó cómo sus piernas empezaban a temblar en el preciso momento en que aquel moreno metía su lengua con cierta fuerza casi exigiendo aquel encuentro juguetón entre ambas. Kise atrapó el fino labio superior de Aomine entre los suyos y continuó buscando aquella lengua que le conducía de cabeza al paraíso.

Si no fuera porque seguía sintiendo la mano de aquel chico en su cintura, habría jurado que podría haberse desmayado en cualquier momento. Seguía pensando que aquello era una locura, se estaba besando en plena calle con un chico al que apenas conocía, un chico que le había prestado su guitarra… un chico con el cual acabaría esa misma noche en la cama de su apartamento si no conseguía liberarse de él, pero no podía. Sentía las cálidas manos de Aomine aferradas a su cintura y las deseaba aún más, deseaba que recorrieran todo su cuerpo con ellas.

En aquel momento, Kise mantenía una lucha interna entre lo correcto, lo incorrecto, la ética y la pasión. ¿Era correcto sucumbir ante aquel chico? ¿Era correcto pensar en ofrecerse a ese hombre al que acababa de conocer? Todo eran dudas enfrentándose a esos pasionales besos que no cesaban, que no estaban interesados en soltar sus labios. Kise acabó cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por la lujuria de aquel instante.

Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Aomine cogiéndolo con fuerza para apretar aquellos ansiosos labios todavía más contra los suyos, siendo esta vez él quien tomaba el control y el ritmo de un beso cada vez más fuera de control.

\- Tengo el coche aquí cerca – susurró Aomine sin abrir los ojos, aún con los labios pegados a los de aquel chico.

\- Eso es mejor que montar el espectáculo en mitad de la calle – sonrió Kise.

\- ¿No te importa que sea un coche?

\- Si me prometes que luego habrá una cama… trato hecho.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que querrás repetir conmigo? Quizá soy muy malo en la cama.

\- Por cómo besas… déjame dudarlo – sonrió Kise – quiero probarlo todo contigo.

Aomine sacó una leve sonrisa sintiendo aún cómo aquel chico deslizaba sus largos dedos por su cabeza, acariciando cada mechón de cabello y masajeando con suavidad toda la zona. No podía creerse la dulzura y delicadeza que tenía aquel chico y a la vez… la sensualidad y pasión que le envolvían.

\- Vamos – cogió la mano de Kise empujándole hacia él y empezando a caminar.

Kise le siguió, tampoco tenía mucho más remedio al tener la mano agarrada y empujándole en busca del coche. Desde que salieron hasta que llegaron al vehículo, todo el camino resultó ser una mezcla de besos, caricias, abrazos y risas, de pasión descontrolada hasta que finalmente, la espalda de Kise chocó contra la camioneta Ford de Aomine. Sus labios aún seguían unidos, moviéndose al ritmo que esta vez imponía Aomine mientras buscaba las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de su pantalón para abrirlo.

Las luces delanteras se encendieron unos segundos antes de escuchar el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. Kise aprovechó aquel momento para abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo sentándose por el asiento mientras Aomine con una sonrisa, entraba también tras él subiéndose encima para volver a besarle.

Las puertas se cerraron automáticamente a medida que las manos de Kise aprovechaban para acariciar la musculatura de los brazos de Aomine subiendo hacia su cuello, cogiendo el cuello de la americana para bajarla con suavidad por su espalda tratando de quitarla. Aomine le ayudó sacando los brazos de la chaqueta.

Kise no dejaba de sonreír mientras sus dedos empezaban a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa, desanudando la corbata que Aomine llevaba. Aomine besó con más pasión a Kise dejando que fuera desnudándole. El coche siempre era algo incómodo, un lugar estrecho y que no utilizaba desde el periodo universitario. En aquel entonces, él estaba sacando las pruebas de acceso a la policía junto a Tetsu pero su novio Kagami estaba estudiando su carrera. Aprovechaban los descansos para tener sus momentos íntimos en el coche, ahora parecía que las ganas volvían a premiarle, ni siquiera quería esperar a llegar a casa, quería demostrarle a ese chico que de verdad estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

\- Pareces ansioso – comentó entre sonrisas Kise al ver cómo aquel chico se negaba a soltar sus labios y cómo sus manos desabrochaban los botones del pantalón vaquero.

\- Lo estoy – le susurró Aomine.

\- No habrá vuelta atrás – le recordó Kise esta vez algo más serio - ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir?

\- Sí. No quiero volver a atrás – le aclaró Aomine cogiendo sus labios de nuevo y terminando de quitar el pantalón de Kise.

Kise con una gran sonrisa y más decisión que nunca en su cuerpo, hizo fuerza para conseguir sentar a Aomine apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo mientras se subía a horcajadas encima de él besándole con pasión y moviéndose ligeramente sobre el miembro aún guardado bajo la ropa interior de Aomine, frotando ambos consiguiendo escuchar sus silenciosos jadeos, esos que trataba de ocultar pero que Kise se moría por escuchar con mayor intensidad.

Aomine aprovechó el tenerle tan disponible para quitar la camiseta de aquel chico rubio y meter la mano bajo su ropa interior buscando el miembro que empezaba a despertar en aquel chico que le estaba volviendo loco. Kise jadeó con sutileza al sentir los dedos de Aomine acariciando su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, moviendo su mano, aligerando y apretando de nuevo un poco más cuando deseaba escuchar un gemido algo más fuerte.

Kise tampoco quiso perder más tiempo y pese a no separar sus labios, movió su mano buscando la entrepierna de aquel moreno, esa entrepierna que despertaba cada vez, que se endurecía bajo sus caricias y que reclamaba plena atención.

Ambos se deshicieron de la ropa interior con rapidez movidos por la emoción y la excitación del momento. Aomine introdujo dos de sus dedos entre sus labios para lamerlos con la lengua buscando lubricar la entrada de ese chico al que deseaba tener. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía algo parecido, no desde la traición de su novio, desde que le habían roto el corazón, desde que toda su vida se derrumbó.

Con suavidad, introdujo los dedos lentamente en Kise, primero uno y a los pocos minutos el segundo abriendo así su entrada. Querría meter un tercero pero se deleitó en escuchar gemir a ese chico hasta que se aseguró que no le dolería, entonces llevó a cabo su plan metiendo el tercero con mucho más cuidado que los anteriores.

La respiración agitada de Kise le demostraba que él también deseaba aquel momento, ambos estaban ansiosos pero fue el propio Kise quien se posicionó mejor colocándose sobre el miembro erecto de Aomine, introduciéndoselo con lentitud y sentándose sobre él, bajando todo lo que pudo a su ritmo hasta que sus nalgas tocaron los muslos de Aomine sintiendo así que todo estaba ya dentro de él. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido al sentirlo, los dos acoplados perfectamente.

Kise se movió hacia arriba deslizando el miembro de Aomine hacia afuera y volviendo a sentarse sobre él antes de que saliera por completo para introducirlo nuevamente. La sensación sólo le hacía gemir y jadear, una sensación que le llenaba sintiendo aquel miembro dándole placer. Aomine cogió con sus manos las nalgas de Kise ayudándole a impulsarse en su movimiento, de arriba abajo mientras veía cómo su miembro aparecía y desaparecía en el interior de aquel chico, excitándole el doble aquella visión. No llegarían a pasar más de diez minutos cuando el cuerpo de Aomine empezó a tensarse por el placer igual que el de Kise. El rubio entre jadeos incontrolables aceleró el ritmo consiguiendo que Aomine eyaculase en su interior. Aun así, Aomine continuó un par de movimientos más sintiendo que a Kise le faltaba un poco. Tan sólo un par de movimientos después, Kise se dejaba ir manchando el abdomen de aquel moreno con su líquido justo cuando le ofrecía una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Mejor que el beso? – le preguntó Aomine.

\- Sí. Creí que tus besos no podrían superarse pero me equivoqué, esto lo mejora – le susurró Kise rozando sus labios.

\- Lamento lo del coche… sé que no era el mejor de los sitios.

\- No te preocupes. Lo he hecho en sitios peores. Esto es casi como un palacio.

\- Si me das unos minutos… podríamos repetirlo en mi casa.

\- ¿En una cómoda cama? – preguntó Kise sonriendo.

\- Sí – sonrió Aomine acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda del joven.

\- Me encantaría. Si haces esto en un coche… estoy deseando ver lo que haces una cama.

Tardaron unos segundos en reponerse por completo pero tras vestirse como pudieron en aquel pequeño cubículo, Aomine se puso al volante conduciendo hasta casa. Tal y como le prometió a Kise, repitieron de nuevo aquella experiencia, esta vez en un lugar mucho más ancho que les dejaba experimentar y estirarse. Ambos cayeron rendidos tras el segundo asalto, abrazados y tapados bajo las mantas, desnudos sin pudor alguno.

A la mañana siguiente, Kise fue el primero en abrir los ojos descubriendo cómo estaba abrazado a aquel chico que dormía bocarriba con su brazo rodeando la cintura del rubio. Por un segundo sintió algo que jamás había sentido, culpa, miedo, quizá el saber que no debería haber estado allí, pero como él mismo le dijo a Aomine la noche anterior… no había vuelta atrás. Todo estaba hecho.

\- Lo siento, Aomine – le susurró depositando un suave beso en sus labios justo antes de levantarse.

Se vistió buscando su ropa por todo el cuarto. Ni siquiera habían tenido cuidado de dónde dejaban tiradas las cosas, simplemente se habían desvestido como dos locos llevados por el placer. Tardó casi quince minutos en encontrar uno de sus calcetines y otros diez minutos en encontrar la camiseta. Una vez vestido, salió del cuarto prácticamente de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando la fotografía de Aomine con un chico pelirrojo le llamó la atención. La tomó unos segundos en sus manos observándola y volvió a dejarla en el sitio. Abrió la puerta de la calle y se marchó de allí. En casa deberían estar preocupados por él.

Aprovechó el espejo del ascensor para arreglarse un poco el desordenado cabello. Aún sonreía al recordar cómo Aomine cogía su cabello con cierta fuerza imponiendo su voluntad. No podía negar que le había gustado ese chico, que tenía algo extraño que no había sentido con ninguna otra persona pero aún así… ese sentimiento de culpa no desaparecía, nunca lo hacía después de sus noches en las que se dedicaba a seducir y simplemente… revolcarse con alguien. Quizá Aomine hubiera sido diferente, pero no dejaba de ser exactamente la misma acción que había hecho otras veces.

Al otro lado de la gran ciudad, en un barrio de mala muerte donde la mitad de la gente eran simplemente desperdicios sociales, Kise entraba cargando su nueva guitarra por uno de los viejos y abandonados almacenes de la zona. Allí unos jóvenes le observaron en silencio apartando por primera vez la vista de la vieja televisión hacia él. El más alto y corpulento fue el único que se levantó y caminó hacia él.

\- Por fin llegas, Kise – comentó Haizaki – Estaba preocupado por ti.

\- Ya sabes dónde estaba, trabajando.

\- Eso espero, Kise – le sonrió Haizaki.

\- Oye… - intentó hablar Kise dejando la guitarra en uno de los roñosos sofás verdes obligando a Haizaki a girarse de nuevo hacia él – yo… creo que no está bien lo que hacemos.

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó empezando a reírse - ¿Qué somos, Kise? Míranos bien – le dijo cogiendo su rostro con fuerza y obligándole a mirar al resto de los presentes - ¿Qué somos?

\- Una familia – dijo con cierto temor Kise.

\- Exacto y por la familia hacemos lo que sea necesario. Vete a descansar ahora. Hablaremos cuando despiertes.


	7. Familia

Capítulo 7: Familia

Un colchón era el máximo mobiliario del que disponía en su cuarto, la única zona de todo aquel edificio que realmente sentía que le pertenecía. Desde niño siempre se sintió solo y perdido, no le importaba a nada ni a nadie, tan sólo fue un número, un residuo que pasaba por el sistema. Una casa de acogida tras otra para volver al orfanato. Nunca sintió que tuviera algo propio, nada le pertenecía.

Pese a que Haizaki le había dicho que fuera a descansar, no podía dormir. Su mejor excusa para que no le interrogase por haber estado toda la noche fuera era que había estado trabajando, quizá en parte era cierto. Miró a su alrededor, aquella habitación no se parecía en nada a la de Aomine. Quizá Aomine tuviera pocos muebles pero eran elegantes, su casa estaba arreglada, aquí sólo había un triste colchón en un suelo de hormigón agrietado. Al menos era mejor eso que dormir a la intemperie.

Al girarse en el colchón para tratar de dormir, sintió cómo algo se clavaba en su pierna. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando la cartera. La abrió mirando su identificación, dándose cuenta de que todo él era una burda mentira, todo en él era falsedad. Leyó su edad, dieciocho años pero también eso era mentira.

A los quince años se escapó del último de los orfanatos. Odiaba el sistema, pasar de una casa de acogida a otra, que le devolviesen casi siempre por no cumplir las expectativas, sentirse fuera de lugar en cualquier familia, como si no fuera capaz nunca de encajar o de agradar a las familias que se dignaban a ofrecerle un alojamiento. Eso era para él, un ofrecimiento de alojamiento pero nada más.

Estudió en un instituto público y pronto se interesó por la música. Aprendió a tocar la guitarra gracias a otro chico del orfanato que lo hacía y le enseñó pero nunca tuvo dinero para comprarse una. El día en que se escapó, supo que toda la policía le buscaría y por suerte para él, tenía un único lugar al que ir, con Haizaki. Ese chico huérfano también como él acogía chicos en problemas.

Tuvo la suerte de conocerle en uno de los orfanatos hacía años. Él le brindó la familia que buscaba, estar con otros chicos que sabían lo que era ser un objeto del sistema, pasar de un lado a otro sin ser querido. Con ellos se sentía comprendido, ya no estaba solo. Quizá algunas cosas de las que hacían no estaban bien, pero la sociedad no les había dado otra opción para sobrevivir. Toda la policía le estaría buscando por ser menor, por escaparse del centro de acogida pero Haizaki al ofrecerle esa nueva identificación que lo clasificaba como mayor de edad había conseguido despistar a sus buscadores. Tan sólo tenía diecisiete años, el más pequeño de los que vivían allí en esa fábrica abandonada y derruida. Era una casa al menos, una familia, los que le habían ayudado.

Durante unos segundos, observó la guitarra al fondo. Aomine había sido muy generoso regalándole algo así, él no podría pagársela jamás. Era un buen chico, demasiado bueno quizá. En algunos momentos le habría gustado alejarse, correr bien lejos de él para no amargarle su perfecta vida involucrándole en sus problemas con la ley, en esa vida miserable que llevaba, ganándose la vida como podía, viviendo en esa fábrica derruida.

¿Qué ocurriría cuando ese chico se enterase de cómo había sobrevivido hasta entonces? ¿Cuando se enterase de cómo vivía? Nadie podría quererle. Pensaba en él cuando otra duda le asaltó. ¿Y si él se enamoraba de ese policía? Eso sería un desastre, jamás se había enamorado y no podía permitírselo, era la mayor de las debilidades para su trabajo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, se levantó del colchón abriendo la puerta para salir hacia el salón. En aquel momento tan sólo se encontraba Haizaki allí, todos los demás estarían trabajando y sabía muy bien en qué malos actos andarían, robando, traficando con drogas, aterrorizando a otras bandas de la zona. Le habría gustado tanto dejar aquella vida atrás pero no podía, le debía mucho a ese hombre, le había acogido cuando no tenía dónde ir, era como su familia y la familia debía apoyarse. No estaba ciego, sabía que no era correcto todo lo que hacían pero no podía ponerse en contra de la persona que tanto le ayudó.

¿Qué ocurre, Kise? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? – le preguntó Haizaki desde el sofá donde contaba un fajo de billetes.

Yo… no podía dormir.

¿Qué te preocupa?

Ese chico… - susurró – el policía. No le haremos nada, ¿verdad?

Si haces bien tu trabajo, le dejaremos al margen de todo.

¿Me lo prometes?

¿Cuándo te he fallado yo, Kise? Te lo prometo. Tráeme lo que te pedí y podremos olvidarnos de él.

Kise suspiró un poco más aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras. No había vuelta atrás, había hecho su primer contacto con ese hombre y ya no podía olvidarlo, se conocían y era policía. Debería hacer su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de ocultar su pasado, no le quedaba más remedio que fingir hasta que consiguiera lo que estaba buscando. Se giró para volver al cuarto cuando escuchó de nuevo a Haizaki a su espalda.

Y Kise… no te enamores – le dijo sin mirarle como si supiera lo que había estado pensando – él y tú sois de mundos diferentes. Él es policía y tú… bueno… tú estás con nosotros. El amor nubla el juicio y él no dudaría en meterte a la cárcel si supiera todo lo que hacemos. Ocúpate de mantenerle ocupado y lejos de nuestros asuntos, eso se te da genial. ¿Verdad?

Kise quiso alejarse cuando sintió cómo Haizaki cogía su muñeca y lo empujaba hacia atrás hasta sentarle sobre sus muslos. Frunció levemente el rostro al sentir los labios de aquel chico besando su cuello con lujuria pero no dijo nada. Sabía cuál era su papel en aquel grupo, siempre había seducido a cualquier persona para sobrevivir, ofrecía su cuerpo a quien fuera con tal de salir adelante y no había cambiado nada en aquella banda. Su protección, formar parte de la banda y tener una familia venía de la mano de ofrecer su cuerpo al líder de la banda.

Al menos no tenía que ensuciarse las manos delinquiendo, él no vendía droga, no robaba, no extorsionaba ni se metía en jaleos, pero a cambio, siempre fue ese chico con facilidad para ser la "distracción" para la delincuencia. Él sólo tenía eso que ofrecer. ¿Cuántas veces había llevado a hombres a la cama de un lujoso hotel y sus compañeros le habían saqueado mientras él les hacía disfrutar? Quizá ya se había acostumbrado a que la gente sólo le quisiera por su cuerpo sin ver nada más. Al menos la banda no le tocaba, quizá porque el jefe le quería sólo para él cuando no le mandaba a seducir a alguna víctima a la que querían robarle u obtener algo a cambio.

Aún recordaba la extorsión al candidato al puesto de alcalde de la ciudad. Lo había seducido en un bar, se había acostado con él y dejó que sus compañeros tomasen aquellas fotografías para hacerle la extorsión. Por supuesto pagaba con tal de mantener las fotografías ocultas al resto de la gente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo Haizaki lo lanzaba contra los asientos del sofá subiéndose encima suyo, devorando con impaciencia sus labios.

No te enamorarás de él, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Haizaki reteniendo con fuerza su rostro para que no le apartase la mirada.

Ya sabes que no. Sólo es otro trabajo, sé muy bien a qué mundo pertenezco.

¿Estás seguro de eso?

Te pertenezco a ti – le susurró sabiendo que era eso lo que él quería escuchar. Enseguida vio la sonrisa en los labios de su jefe.

Exacto, Kise. Tú y yo juntos haremos grandes cosas. Eres mi diamante en bruto, el único capaz de seducir a cualquiera.

Sabes que haría lo que sea por la familia.

Lo sé, Kise – sonrió Haizaki - ¿Por qué no me ayudas con el problema que tengo aquí abajo? – le preguntó apartando un poco la goma del pantalón, dejando ver su erecto miembro.

Kise se apartó de aquel hombre viendo cómo se sentaba tranquilamente en el sofá, adoptando la postura más relajada que pudo y se bajaba levemente el pantalón exponiendo su miembro. Se arrodilló en el suelo frente al sofá y cogió con su mano el miembro de Haizaki para empezar a masajearlo antes de llevar sus labios hacia él.

Escuchó los gemidos, aquellos suspiros cargados de placer. Los conocía bien, desde sus quince años había estado al lado de ese hombre. Algunos en la banda pensaban que eran algo serio, realmente no estaba convencido de ello, a veces pensaba que sí tenía algo con aquel hombre y otras veces, cuando le mandaba a seducir a alguna víctima pensaba que no le importaba en absoluto.

Estaba ocupado en su tarea cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta. Su primer instinto fue levantarse y alejarse de su jefe, pero éste cogió su cabello impidiéndole que levantase la cabeza, obligándole a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Se escucharon los pasos llegando hacia el salón. Kise no puedo evitar tensarse, debería estar acostumbrado pero no era así, aún le daba vergüenza que le vieran haciendo ese tipo de cosas pese a las veces que lo habían visto. Escuchó cómo el chico se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su lateral pero no decía nada. Kise se impacientó y trató de volver a apartarse, pero Haizaki se lo impidió de nuevo.

Tú sigue con lo tuyo – le sonrió Haizaki - ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó esta vez hacia el otro hombre.

Hemos vendido toda la mercancía.

¿Y el dinero que obtuvimos el otro día?

Está guardado hasta que la policía se relaje un poco. Han doblado la seguridad en el centro de la ciudad, es complicado moverse.

No corre prisa. Lo moveremos cuando todo se calme. Kise se ocupará de mantenernos informados – sonrió Haizaki nuevamente – ahora… ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?

El nuevo chico que había aparecido sonrió bajándose la bragueta y sacando su miembro para empezar a masajearse él mismo observando con detenimiento cómo aquel rubio succionaba y lamía el miembro de su jefe. Aquella escena le excitaba, excitaba a ambos que no apartaban la mirada de él, de aquella sensual boca que continuaba dando placer a su jefe.

Haizaki tomó entre sus dedos el liso cabello de Kise exigiéndole el ritmo que deseaba que cogiera. Los jadeos brotaron de sus labios a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba ligeramente y su trasero se levantaba y volvía a bajar introduciendo más su miembro en la boca del menor. A los gemidos de Haizaki, se unieron los del otro hombre que disfrutaba la escena. Apenas tardó en correrse dejando su esencia en la boca de Kise. Parte no le quedó más remedio que tragarlo, la otra parte la escupió en cuanto pudo sacar el miembro de su jefe de su boca.

El secuaz de su lateral aún tardó unos minutos más, pero excitado con la imagen del rostro de Kise embardunado, se dejó ir soltando todo su ser encima de su propio abdomen. En aquel momento y viendo las sonrisas de sus compañeros, Kise prefirió marcharse de allí y darse una ducha. Quizá luego tratase de dormir un poco, al menos encerrado en su cuarto evitaría tener que volver a salir junto a los demás.

Nunca le habían tratado mal, incluso le respetaban y no se metían con él, quizá por el miedo que todos le tenían a Haizaki era que él estaba a salvo de cualquiera de los de allí. Ninguno se atrevería a tocarle sin permiso del jefe y es posible que tampoco sin el suyo propio, pero aun así… seguía aceptando estar con Haizaki, era mejor eso que volver a la soledad que una vez conoció. Ellos eran la única familia que conocía y que le apreciaban, pese a tener que seducir de vez en cuando a alguna víctima mientras sus compañeros robaban, chantajeaban y extorsionaban.


	8. Desayunos

Capítulo 8: Desayunos.

El local estaba lleno esa noche. La gente hacía cola para poder entrar a cenar o a tomarse algo pero eso no era lo que los ojos azules de Kise miraban desde el escenario. Buscaban a alguien en concreto, buscaban a Aomine Daiki pero no había señales de él por ningún lado. Quizá estaba trabajando o era posible que no hubiera podido entrar por toda aquella gente aunque si fuera por posibilidades… también podía ser que después de aquella noche ya no quisiera volver a verle, al fin y al cabo, era precisamente él quien la primera noche había salido huyendo.

Kise sonrió al descubrir una opción en la que no había caído, quizá era su culpa, había salido de su apartamento por la mañana sin hacer ruido, alejándose de él sin despedirse. Era posible que Aomine se hubiera sentido utilizado y por eso no estuviera esa noche allí. Primero había huido Aomine y ahora había huido él. Si había un posible futuro en esa extraña relación… ahora Kise empezaba a darse cuenta de que era todo mentira, nunca podría haber nada entre ellos. Siempre estarían esas huidas que tenían ambos, las mentiras por medio porque eso hacía él, mentir descaradamente a Aomine. Aun así no podía abandonar ese trabajo, las consecuencias serían mucho peores y tenía más miedo a su banda que al propio Aomine.

No hubo remedio alguno, aquella noche no hubo ni rastro de Aomine. Por suerte para Kise, todos en aquella destartalada fábrica abandonada se habían marchado, tendrían trabajo o negocios que hacer. Al menos sabía que estaría solo toda la noche o lo que quedaba de ella.

Entró en su cuarto y tras dejar la guitarra a su lado, se tapó con la única manta de la que disponía. Le gustaría decir que se estaba cómodo pero sería mentira, algunas noches pasaba frío pero era mejor eso que estar a la intemperie. Al menos Haizaki siempre había cuidado de él desde que se escapó. No podía abandonarle ni traicionarle. Seguiría el plan.

Se despertó a las seis de la mañana cuando escuchó la puerta metálica de la fábrica cerrarse de un portazo. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa, sus compañeros habían llegado. Se mantuvo en la habitación escuchando cómo reían por algo, seguramente hastiados por el gozo de haber llevado a buen puerto su misión, de venir con un buen botín, cualquier cosa podría ser viniendo de ellos.

Miró la guitarra esperando a que todos se marchasen a dormir. No deberían tardar mucho tiempo. Cogió la guitarra y abrió la funda sacando el instrumento. Le tentó practicar, tocar aquellas cuerdas, la música era lo que le había permitido seguir adelante en la vida, se sentía a gusto y tranquilo cuando tenía la guitarra en sus manos pero no podía, en ese instante no podía hacer vibrar aquellas cuerdas bajo sus dedos, era imposible o le habrían descubierto.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la madera subiendo hacia el mástil cuando sintió algo extraño, un pequeño relieve. Acercó el mástil donde sus ojos pudieran ver lo que sus dedos habían tocado hasta vislumbrar una firma, había un nombre grabado allí, Sora Aomine. Sonrió al reconocer el nombre, tantas veces en el orfanato había escuchado el disco de aquella mujer, fue la primera canción que aprendió a tocar pero pese a la coincidencia del apellido, jamás esperó que Daiki fuera su hijo. Empezaba a entender por qué siempre reconocía aquella balada que solía tocar, era la que le tocaría su madre.

En cuanto el ruido de fuera desapareció, se cambió con rapidez y abrió la puerta sin hacer apenas ruido para marcharse. Como siempre, se llevó la guitarra tras él y caminó hasta coger el metro. Tenía un lugar al que ir, la comisaría de policía a la que le habían llevado la primera vez tras aquel atraco al banco. Por alguna razón extraña… quería disculparse con Aomine por la forma en que se había marchado de su casa el día anterior, por cómo había salido sin hacer apenas ruido de madrugada después de aquella noche de sexo. Quería invitarle a desayunar pero no tenía muy claro lo que le gustaba a ese chico, así que trataría de abordar a su compañero para enterarse.

Tuvo suerte, justo cuando llegaba a la entrada de la comisaría, se cruzó con ese chico bajito de cabello azulado. Era un chico realmente extraño, él mismo ni siquiera habría dicho que pudiera ser policía al ver su físico, parecía una persona débil en comparación a como se veía Aomine, robusto, fuerte, atractivo, con buen físico.

\- Perdona – gritó Kise hacia el compañero de Aomine. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre pero era difícil olvidar a un policía así y más cuando tuvo que tomarle declaración durante más de una hora - Eres el compañero de Aomine, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – susurró Tetsu mirándole hasta que cayó en quién era – tú eres… Kise, Kise Ryota, el chico del parque, el que llevaba la guitarra.

\- Si, ése mismo – comentó Kise con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Quería… bueno es una tontería – se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza con la mano tratando de disimular un leve sonrojo mientras apartaba la mirada – quería invitar a desayunar a Aomine pero… no sé sus gustos.

Para sorpresa de Kise, aquel chico pasó de una inexpresión total a una leve sonrisa mucho más amigable. Aquel gesto del pequeño hizo que se calmase al momento.

\- Café americano. De máquina y con un poco de canela. Le encanta la canela.

\- ¿En serio? No me habría imaginado algo así.

\- En el fondo le gustan las cosas dulces aunque no lo parezca por lo… bueno, lo frío que parece a veces. Tienes una cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina, no creo que Aomine tarde mucho en llegar y seguro que te lo cruzarás allí, es al primer sitio al que va por las mañanas antes de entrar a trabajar.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Kise haciendo una ligera reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

Al levantar la cabeza y volver a mirar hacia Tetsu, se dio cuenta de que éste había abierto en demasía los ojos y miraba fijamente algo a la espalda de Kise. Se giró enseguida tratando de averiguar qué miraba con tanta fijación aquel chico descubriendo a un hombre de cabello rojizo.

\- Si me disculpas, tengo que atender un asunto importante – comentó Tetsu aunque para Kise no pasó desapercibido ese rostro de preocupación que había colocado el chico.

Observó a Tetsu marcharse hacia el chico pelirrojo, caminar lentamente y tensarse al ver cómo el otro hombre sonreía como quien trata de parecer amable, pero realmente, parecía que estaba forzándose a sonreír. Supo enseguida que la tensión entre esos dos era evidente, algo pasaba pero desde luego, no era su asunto.

Caminó hacia la cafetería girándose una última vez a mirar a aquel elegante pelirrojo cerca de un lujoso coche. Debía ser alguien importante pero por algún motivo, Tetsu no parecía para nada tranquilo en su compañía. Sus brazos se habían cruzado en el pecho de forma protectora, como si tratase de mantener las distancias con aquel hombre, un gesto involuntario pero que para Kise, era demasiado obvio. Estaba acostumbrado a desvelar los gestos de sus clientes para saber si era un buen momento para seducirle o no. Aquella tensión en Tetsu le decía claramente que ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo y no sería una conversación fácil la que tendrían.

Pasó del tema y entró en la cafetería pidiendo dos cafés para llevar, uno tal y como le gustaba a Aomine, con un poco de canela. Él nunca había tomado algo así, pero esa vez, decidió probar el café que acostumbraba a beber ese chico tan extraño con el que se había acostado y que no paraba de huir. Quizá descubriría algo más sobre él o sobre sus gustos.

Salía de la cafetería cuando Aomine entraba por la puerta. La sonrisa de Kise se hizo presente al momento sorprendiendo a Daiki, quien sonrió también al ver cómo lo hacía ese chico de cabello rubio y espectaculares ojos azules.

\- Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí – comentó Aomine.

\- Quería desayunar contigo, si tienes tiempo claro está.

\- Tengo unos minutos antes de entrar de servicio. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos?

\- Sí. Te he comprado ya el café. Con canela – sonrió Kise.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba con canela? – preguntó Aomine cogiendo el vaso de plástico mientras caminaba hacia una de las mesas.

\- Me lo dijo tu compañero.

\- Tetsu, cómo no – sonrió Aomine sentándose – Así que un desayuno… ¿A qué debo que quieras desayunar hoy conmigo?

\- La verdad… me sentía un poco mal por la forma en que me escabullí el otro día de tu casa. Creo que no estuvo del todo bien.

\- Bueno, yo fui el primero en salir corriendo, así que no te culpo.

\- No es eso, tenía que llegar a casa. Me habría gustado quedarme más tiempo o avisarte al menos de que me iba pero… dormías tan plácidamente que no me atreví a despertarte. Parecías cansado.

\- La verdad es que no dormía tan bien desde... – se calló de golpe mirando a un Kise que le insistía con la mirada en que siguiera. Aomine sonrió – desde que rompí con mi ex – aclaró al fin.

\- Así que el motivo de salir corriendo la primera noche no era por mí. Me siento aliviado de saberlo.

\- No eras tú, bueno, no todo al menos. Mi vida es complicada y quizá después de mi ex he cogido un poco de miedo a abrirme de nuevo a la gente.

\- Te entiendo. Y aun así, estás aquí tomándote un café conmigo.

\- Algún día tendría que enfrentar mis miedos. Creo que merece la pena conocerte, ¿no crees?

\- Claro – sonrió Kise - ¿Por qué la canela? – preguntó curioso tras probar el café con ese sabor dulzón.

\- Porque me recuerda a las navidades en casa con mi familia. Es la época cuando todos nos reunimos y nos lo pasamos bien. Tengo buenos recuerdos. Mi abuela siempre ponía un palito de canela en el café.

\- ¿Y tu compañero sabe todo eso?

\- Sabe que me gusta la canela. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Es un gran chico. Quizá debería presentártelo formalmente. Iré a buscarle.

\- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Kise – le he visto hace un momento hablando con un chico. Era pelirrojo.

\- ¿Pelirrojo? ¿Alto? – preguntó Aomine con la voz cargada de preocupación pensando en Kagami.

\- No, yo diría que era más bien bajito. Muy elegante, vestía con una americana de marca y tenía chófer. Le esperaba en el coche.

\- Akashi. Eso sí que es raro. Akashi nunca se pasa por la comisaría y siempre está muy ocupado llevando la empresa familiar. ¿Qué querrá de Tetsu?

\- No lo sé.

Aomine miró por la ventana de la cafetería pero no pudo ver nada. Para Akashi haber tenido que dejar la empresa un par de horas era casi un alivio. Odiaba tener que ocuparse de todo pero desde que su padre había sufrido aquel infarto, le había tocado ocuparse de todo hasta su recuperación. Ya estaba muy cansado de hacerlo, nunca le gustó la empresa familiar pero no tenía otro remedio. Aun así, había decidido ir a ver a Tetsu.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Akashi? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- Quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De Aomine… de Kagami – pronunció Akashi.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. Fue un error que te enterases de eso, olvídalo.

\- Sigues ocultándole tus sentimientos a Aomine, debería saber lo que sientes por su ex novio.

\- No tiene por qué saber nada. Salían juntos y ya está, han terminado y mis sentimientos están bajo control.

\- No vas a decírselo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Para qué? No voy a iniciar nada con Kagami y ellos ya han roto, no le haré un daño innecesario. Es algo que ya no tiene importancia.

\- Si no vas a salir con Kagami… ¿Estás dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a otra persona?

\- Ya hablamos de esto hace años, Akashi, tú y yo… no funcionaría, simplemente eso.

\- Podría funcionar y lo sabes.

\- No, no podría, porque lo que ocurrió fue sólo un error de ambos, tú estabas dolido, yo también y nos consolamos mutuamente en un momento de debilidad, no nos amamos, Akashi, ni lo haremos. Siempre recordaremos a la persona con la que quisimos estar y no pudimos.

\- Voy a invitarte a cenar, esta noche, en mi casa.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me interesa, Akashi.

\- No acepto un no por respuesta. Mi chófer te recogerá a las siete y hablaremos tranquilamente de todo esto. Por cierto, no hace falta que traigas nada, tengo buenos vinos en la bodega y si necesitas traer algo… trae el postre – le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de subirse al coche.


	9. Conquistas

Capítulo 9: Conquistas.

\- Ey – se escuchó por la oficina.

Tetsu se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito por parte de su compañero. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo su compañero se había colocado a su lado. Miró los documentos en su mano, tampoco les había prestado atención desde hacía un rato.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tetsu mirando a un confuso Aomine.

\- Estás muy distraído. ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- No es nada – comentó Kuroko intentando leer el documento en su mano.

\- ¿Es por Akashi?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Kise te vio hablando con él. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No.

\- Es muy raro que Akashi aparezca por aquí.

\- Necesitaba hablarme de un asunto de la empresa, poco más. No he podido ayudarle mucho de todas formas – mintió Tetsu.

\- Di lo que quieras Tetsu, pero la otra noche ya estabas extraño con él. Por favor… dime la verdad de lo que está pasando entre vosotros.

\- Me acuesto con él – dijo sin más dejando los documentos encima de su mesa y levantándose para marcharse.

Aomine se quedó estático. No esperaba que le soltase una bomba así, tampoco se había imaginado que a Tetsu pudiera gustarle Akashi y mucho menos que llevasen un tiempo viéndose a escondidas. Por alguna razón, Aomine sabía que Akashi no estaba hecho para su amigo, eran de mundos demasiado distintos, eran demasiado iguales de carácter para encajar, Tetsu necesitaba otra cosa, alguien más animado que alegrase su vida, no otro chico serio e inexpresivo como él.

\- Vaya – dijo Aomine tratando de encajar la noticia viendo como Tetsu cargaba con la caja de los documentos para llevarla al almacén – deja que te ayude – le dijo Aomine cogiendo él la caja y siguiéndole en silencio.

\- Dilo – le comentó Tetsu en el ascensor – sé que no te ha gustado la noticia.

\- No es que no me guste, es que… siento que no encajáis.

\- Y no lo hacemos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sales con él?

\- No salgo con él, te he dicho que me acuesto con él.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Aomine – si no te gusta… ¿Por qué acostarte con él? ¿Por qué haceros daño mutuamente? ¿Lo sabe Akashi?

\- ¿Qué no le quiero ni lo haré? Claro que lo sabe, yo siempre hablo muy claro. Él tampoco me quiere, es sólo sexo sin compromiso, nada más. No podemos salir heridos Aomine, mi corazón se rompió hace mucho.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Tetsu? – preguntó preocupado Aomine.

\- Nada – agachó la cabeza Tetsu algo cabizbajo. No podía confesarle que se acostaba con Akashi sólo porque le recordaba a Kagami, sólo porque soñaba con alguien a quién jamás tendría.

Tetsu le quitó la caja de las manos de Aomine y la metió en el hueco de la estantería que correspondía buscando una nueva caja de pruebas. Debía estar ahí, todo lo que habían sacado sobre el escenario del atraco al banco.

\- ¿Quién te hizo daño, Tetsu? – preguntó Aomine de nuevo preocupado.

\- Aquí está la caja – cambió el tema Kuroko en cuanto tuvo la mínima oportunidad – por cierto, he revisado a todos los testigos y a los sospechosos, incluido Kagami, está limpio. Su coartada es correcta. No estuvo en el banco esa mañana, ni siquiera estaba cerca. Hay una cámara de seguridad que le grabó a esa hora sacando dinero de un cajero automático en la otra parte de la ciudad, cerca de su casa.

\- Tetsu, déjame ayudarte. Si es un asunto con algún chico puedo…

\- No puedes Aomine – le gritó Tetsu dejando la caja en el suelo y apoyando las manos contra la estantería de metal agachando la cabeza, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Había renunciado al amor de su vida por su mejor amigo y no se arrepentía – Es mejor Akashi que estar solo – le dijo Tetsu al final – sólo es sexo, una necesidad básica, nada más. No necesito el amor en mi vida, ya renuncié a él hace mucho.

Aomine no podía creerse todo aquello. Tetsu era su mejor amigo y no se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo, del dolor que llevaba oculto bajo toda aquella capa de inexpresividad. Tenía clara una cosa, alguien le había hecho daño, le había roto el corazón y se había refugiado en Akashi, otro de los que jamás superó su amor platónico con Furihata. Desde que se había marchado a estudiar al extranjero, Akashi no volvió a levantar cabeza, ni a enamorarse de nadie más. Por un lado no entendía aquella extraña relación de ambos pero por otra… sabía que físicamente se aliviaban mutuamente pese a no amarse. Prefirió dejar el tema por su amigo, no quería hacerle recordar más cosas de las que ya tenía ahora mismo en la cabeza. Quizá otro día consiguiera abrirse y contarle todo lo que ocurrió para acabar así, odiando el amor, estando tan solo preso de sus bajos y morbosos instintos. Aomine cogió la caja del suelo para marcharse cuando Tetsu habló.

\- Empecé a acostarme con él en ese campamento – dijo Tetsu a modo de respuesta.

\- Lo imaginaba – sonrió Aomine tratando de calmar a su amigo – es la fecha cuando Furihata se marchó al extranjero. Akashi estaba muy mal en aquel tiempo.

\- Si lo estaba – dijo Tetsu – aún le ama. Quizá aún guarda la esperanza de verle algún día, de que vuelva.

\- ¿Y tú, Tetsu?

\- Sólo nos aliviamos. Me declaré a un chico, más o menos – susurró luego dudando – pero él me rechazó. No hay mucho más que saber. Akashi estaba allí destrozado y yo también, fue sólo un error, pero un error que nos alivió. Desde entonces seguimos cometiendo errores – dijo sin más.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no tengo que preocuparme? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Segurísimo. Hace no mucho contactó Furihata conmigo. Va a volver. Aún no se lo he dicho a Akashi pero esperaba hacerlo hoy. Esta… extraña relación de sexo acabará pronto. En cuanto Akashi vea a Furihata se olvidará de mí, siempre le amó a él.

\- Vale.

Aomine no volvió a tocar aquel tema en todo el día pese a seguir sorprendido de aquella noticia. ¿Quién era el que le había hecho daño a Tetsu? Ni siquiera le venía un nombre a la cabeza. Todos conocían el amor que sentía Akashi por Furihata, no era una novedad y que buscase un sustituto para aliviar su dolor lo veía algo normal, podía ser que Tetsu sólo buscaba lo mismo, aliviar el dolor. No podía juzgarle, quizá él habría hecho lo mismo… era muy posible que él estuviera haciendo lo mismo con Kise. Se había acostado con él sin apenas conocerle y todo… porque quería sacarse a Kagami de la cabeza, quería sacarlo de su vida. No negaba que sentía una atracción por ese chico rubio pero no le conocía, no sabía nada de él. Quizá era el momento de conocerle.

Tenía un par de días libres del trabajo así que ni siquiera se lo planteó. Tetsu siempre le había animado para lanzarse a la piscina, para dejar sus miedos atrás y eso es lo que haría, conocer a ese chico. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y buscó el número que Kise le había dado en la cafetería por si necesitaba contactar con él. Al cuarto toque escuchó la dulce y melodiosa voz de aquel chico.

\- No esperaba que llamases tan pronto – escuchó a Kise.

\- Yo tampoco lo esperaba – dijo Aomine con una sonrisa – había pensado… bueno… tengo un par de días libres y me preguntaba…

\- Vamos Aomine, parece que te cuesta preguntarme las cosas.

\- ¿Te apetece pasarte por mi casa esta noche? Podríamos pedir un par de pizzas, ver el partido el partido de la NBA juntos. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera sé si te gusta el baloncesto – sonrió Aomine.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Kise tras pensarlo un par de segundos – me pasaré por allí sobre las ocho.

\- Nos vemos allí entonces.

Al colgar el teléfono, Aomine miró nuevamente a Tetsu recogiendo algunos informes y pasando datos al ordenador. Hoy ni siquiera les tocaba patrullar la ciudad. A la salida del trabajo, Tetsu se marchó en su moto, quizá acabaría yendo a la casa de Akashi más tarde ya que Aomine dudaba que fuera a quedarse solo todo el fin de semana. Él se marchó en su coche hasta una pizzería cercana para comprar la cena. Tuvo que esperar unos quince minutos pero una vez las tuvo, se subió al coche y se marchó hacia el aparcamiento de su edificio.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar a la puerta principal de su piso, se encontró a Kise allí sentado en el suelo con la guitarra apoyada contra la pared. No pudo evitar sonreír, ese chico iba con la guitarra a todos lados. En cuanto Kise le vio aparecer por la puerta del ascensor, se levantó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Has llegado temprano – le comentó Aomine.

\- Hoy no trabajo.

\- Yo tengo libre un par de días.

\- No tengo tanta suerte, mañana sí tengo que ir al local a tocar un par de canciones.

\- Quizá pueda acompañarte, si me dejas.

\- Claro. Me encantaría verte allí.

Aomine trató de sacar las llaves de casa del bolsillo de su pantalón haciendo alguna maniobra extraña. No podía apartar las cajas con la pizza, la bolsa del trabajo y todo lo que llevaba para dejar su mano libre. Kise al verle, sonrió acercándose a él.

\- Déjame ayudarte con algo.

\- Gracias – sonrió Aomine pasándole las cajas pero para su sorpresa, la mano de Kise no cogió las cajas, sino que se metió en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando las llaves.

El sonrojo de Aomine se hizo presente al ver como ese chico sonreía mientras acariciaba su pierna con la mano metida en el bolsillo. Desde luego ese chico no tenía vergüenza alguna pero era algo que le excitaba de él, ese carácter juguetón y divertido que le caracterizaba.

\- Creo que las he encontrado – le sonrió Kise acariciando la punta del miembro de Aomine y haciendo sonreír a éste de inmediato.

\- No sigas por ese camino o no podré controlarme – le dijo Aomine divertido mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules de su chico.

\- ¿Y si no quiero que te contengas? – le susurró con sus labios aproximándose a los del moreno.

Aomine ante aquellas palabras dejó caer la bolsa del trabajo del hombro al suelo, agarrando con el brazo ahora libre la cintura del rubio acercándole hacia su cuerpo. Kise tan sólo sintió el primer impulso en el que le acercaba hacia su bien formado abdomen segundos antes de sentir el golpe de su espalda contra la puerta. Ni siquiera le había dejado unos segundos para reponerse cuando los labios de Aomine ya estaban devorando su boca con fuerza e impaciencia. Kise sonrió continuando aquel pasional beso, dejando que la mano libre de Aomine bajase de su cintura hacia su trasero.

\- La sorpresa llegó hasta el moreno cuando escuchó el ruido de la cerradura abrirse, comprobando que era Kise quién había introducido la llave abriéndola.

\- Acabemos dentro – le susurró con sensualidad Kise en el oído.

\- Y yo que creía que querías ver conmigo el partido – susurró Aomine.

\- Tranquilo, dejaré que seas tú quien meta los triples esta noche – le sonrió con sensualidad – vamos.

La sonrisa de Aomine se intensificó al ver aquellos ojos azules brillando como el mismo mar reflejando la luz del sol. Su mirada siempre era intensa, llamativa, atrayente y su sonrisa simplemente hipnotizaría a cualquiera. Fue Kise quien estiró su mano cogiendo la cinta de la bolsa que estaba en el suelo y la arrastró hacia el interior, dejando aún que aquel moreno le besase con pasión cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El partido de baloncesto y las pizzas podían esperar un poco más. En aquel momento ambos tenían cosas mejores que hacer. La noche simplemente acababa de empezar y para Aomine una cosa estaba clara… iba a conquistar a ese chico, acabaría robándole el corazón. Algo le decía… que ese chico sería algo importante en su vida. Era el momento de jugarse por lo que quería, de lanzarse a lo desconocido y hacer caso a la voz de su mejor amigo, debía volver a creer en el amor, en las personas, empezar a confiar en la gente.


	10. Sospechas

Capítulo 10: Sospechas

Kise abrió los ojos con gran lentitud. Sentía el calor que desprendía el desnudo cuerpo de Aomine a su lado y fue entonces, cuando abrió de golpe los ojos sabiendo que se había dejado llevar por aquella noche de pasión una vez más. El miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo sabiendo que podía descubrirle así que corrió al baño para cambiarse llevándose la sábana enrollada a su cuerpo.

Los ojos le dolían como nunca antes y no fue hasta que llegó frente al espejo, cuando consiguió fijarse en lo que ocurría. Aquella noche por miedo a que Aomine le descubriera, se había dejado las lentillas puestas. Ahora sus ojos estaban rojos y le dolían demasiado.

\- Joder – susurró Kise mirando aquellos ojos azules.

Era increíble hasta dónde llegaba por tener a ese chico a sus pies. Era experto en mentir, en manipular a la gente, también se hacía el simpático con la mayoría para sacar la información, así es como llegó a sus oídos que a ese policía le gustaban los ojos azules. Todos sus compañeros pensaban que tenía algo con Tetsu aunque él había descubierto que todos esos rumores eran falsos. Hasta su jefe Haizaki había llegado a pensar que sería un problema seducir a Aomine si Tetsu estaba por medio, pero la realidad… era que no había sido tan difícil como pensó en un principio.

Unas lentillas, un poco de la música de su madre, sacar algo de información a sus compañeros y ahí estaba Aomine, comiendo de la palma de su mano. Quizá lo de la música de su madre había sido una coincidencia. Se echó la culpa porque debió investigar mejor, aun así, le había salido bien. Sabía qué clase de música le gustaba a ese chico y lo había aprovechado, una coincidencia que aquella canción fuera de su propia madre.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en su mano. Nunca podía separarse de él, no podía arriesgarse a que Aomine cogiera alguna llamada indebida o viera algún mensaje o fotografía que no debería ver pese a lo cuidadoso que era de eliminar todo rastro de su vida personal. Descolgó el teléfono al ver que era Haizaki.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

\- Estoy trabajando – le dijo Kise.

\- ¿Trabajando o trabajándotelo? – preguntó Haizaki con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

\- Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien quería que me acostase con él. Ahora déjame trabajar.

\- ¿Confía en ti?

\- Eso creo. Desconfía un poco aún pero me lo estoy ganando. Además… ¿Por qué llamas? Podría descubrirte.

\- Porque tenemos un problema. La policía ha encontrado el lugar donde escondimos el botín. Deben tenerlo en el depósito de pruebas.

\- ¿Cómo han descubierto ese lugar?

\- Porque han detenido a uno de los nuestros.

\- Joder. Tengo que salir de aquí entonces.

\- Tranquilo, no ha hablado sobre nosotros pero tienen el dinero y no vamos a irnos sin él. Gánate la confianza de Aomine y rápido, necesitamos que nos lleve hasta el dinero. Te contaré todo lo ocurrido cuando vuelvas.

Kise escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación y se apresuró a decirle que debía colgar ahora para evitar sospechas. Colgó el teléfono y se arregló lo que pudo antes de salir aún cubriendo su desnudez con aquella sábana. Para su sorpresa, Aomine estaba completamente desnudo frente a la silla donde él había dejado sus cosas mirando algo con detenimiento.

Los ojos del rubio se fijaron inmediatamente en la caja de lentillas que estaba allí y asustado de que Aomine pudiera descubrir algo que no le interesaba, se acercó hasta él abrazándose a su espalda y escuchando su sonrisa.

\- Veo que te has despertado – le comentó con dulzura Kise girándose para quedarse frente a él mientras con la mano a su espalda, escondía mejor la caja de las lentillas.

\- Me preocupé al no verte. Creí que habías salido corriendo de nuevo como la última noche – dijo Aomine – pero me he calmado al ver tus cosas todavía aquí. Si sigues saliendo corriendo, llegaré a pensar que soy muy malo en la cama.

\- Me vuelves loco en la cama – le dijo Kise empujándole hacia la cama de nuevo y alejándole así de sus cosas mientras mordía con seducción el labio inferior del moreno.

\- Tienes los ojos rojos – comentó Aomine asustando a Kise a quien se le borró la sonrisa de golpe, pero la recuperó al momento teniendo una excusa decente en la cabeza.

\- Es porque no he dormido mucho, alguien no me deja dormir – le sonrió antes de besarle.

\- ¿Me echas la culpa a mí?

\- Por supuesto, tú eres el que me mantiene toda la noche despierto.

\- Pues creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque también me gusta levantarme con buen pie por las mañanas – le dijo Aomine besándole con pasión mientras pasaba su brazo tras la cintura del chico subiéndole en el colchón, dejándole frente a él arrodillado.

Ambos se besaban con pasión, Kise todavía cubierto con aquella sábana azulada mientras Aomine se mantenía desnudo sin pudor alguno frente a él. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kise riendo ambos sin poder parar cuando la vibración del teléfono de Aomine en la mesilla les hizo parar a los dos.

\- ¿Tienes que cogerlo? – preguntó Kise.

\- Puede ser importante – dijo.

\- Pero hoy es tu día libre – le dijo Kise enredando su pierna en la cintura de Aomine para girarle y dejarle bajo él – hoy deberías ser para mí todo el día.

\- Sí, eso debería ser. De hecho estoy deseando pasar todo un día contigo sin movernos de la cama…

\- Pero… tienes que cogerlo, ¿no? – preguntó Kise algo molesto.

\- Sí. Tengo que cogerlo.

Aomine estiró el brazo hacia el móvil mientras Kise aún en plan juguetón y con todo su interés puesto en enterarse de lo que ocurría, bajaba por el abdomen de su chico dejando suaves besos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. El moreno tuvo que aguantar un gemido de placer al sentir cómo acariciaba y lamía sus huevos antes de empezar a subir por la base de su miembro en busca de la punta.

\- Aomine Daiki – contestó al teléfono con una ligera sonrisa observando cómo Kise metía el miembro en su boca – Espera, Tetsu, ¿Cómo que han encontrado a uno de la banda? Voy para allí ahora mismo. ¿Habéis contado el dinero robado? ¿Está todo? – detuvo la conversación Aomine escuchando lo que le dirían al otro lado – vale, voy ahora mismo a la oficina.

Kise sintió la mano de Aomine acariciar su cabello antes de buscar aquella sensual barbilla y elevarla con dos dedos. Pese a aquel gesto y su sonrojo porque ese chico le viera de esa forma, Kise no sacó el miembro del moreno de su boca.

\- Eres todo un bribón, Kise – le sonrió Aomine – Sabes cómo convencerme para que me quede pero hoy no puedo. Es importante.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Kise haciéndose el inocente, tratando de sacarle información.

\- Mi equipo ha encontrado a uno de los atracadores con parte del botín. Intentaba vender parte de las joyas de las cajas fuertes del banco en el mercado negro. Tengo que irme a hacer un interrogatorio pero te prometo que esta noche estaré en ese local para escucharte tocar.

\- ¿Y cuando acabe de trabajar? – preguntó Kise poniéndose de rodillas, acercándose al pendiente que Aomine llevaba en su pezón para lamerlo seductoramente.

\- Dejaré que me lamas entero si quieres. Seré tuyo toda la noche.

\- Vale, ve entonces – le dijo Kise introduciendo su lengua en la atrayente boca de Aomine.

Aomine se cambió con rapidez dándose una ducha rápida. Cuando salió medio vestido buscando su camisa, Kise ya la tenía preparada en su mano ofreciéndosela. Aomine sonrió y es que ese chico era especial, quería creer en él con todas sus fuerzas, quería pensar que era el chico de su vida, dulce, agradable, comprensible. Por fin todo parecía estar bien aunque algo le había inquietado aquella mañana pese a mantener el más absoluto de sus silencios.

\- Nos vemos esta noche – le dijo Aomine besando aquellos dulces labios una última vez – cierra la puerta cuando te marches.

Kise corrió a su bolsa en cuanto Aomine cerró la puerta principal y cogió la cajita de las lentillas metiéndose al baño con gran rapidez, quitándose aquellas lentillas de sus magullados ojos. Lanzando algún leve quejido por el dolor que le estaban produciendo. Una vez se las quitó, sintió la libertad de sus ojos marrones como la misma miel.

\- Joder – susurró Kise cerrando los dolorosos ojos.

Dejó resbalar su cuerpo aún envuelto en aquella sábana azul hasta sentarse en el suelo y golpear con su mano el mueble de su espalda.

\- Mierda – se quejó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto por ti? ¿Por qué no puedes ser igual de cabrón que el resto de mis víctimas, Aomine?

En el fondo de su corazón, Kise sabía que Aomine era simplemente perfecto. Era el chico que había esperado toda su vida, alguien cariñoso pero con un gran carácter autoritario, ese chico que le hacía sentirse importante y no como un mero objeto sexual como siempre le decía Haizaki que él era. Se sentía tan rastrero mintiéndole, engañándole de mala manera, fingiendo ser alguien que no era, colocándose estas lentillas sólo porque había buscado información de él para acercarse y seducirle.

Durante más de media hora, permaneció en aquella posición pensando qué era lo correcto, qué debía hacer. Lo tenía muy claro, quería estar con Aomine pero Haizaki no se lo permitiría, le soltaría un rollo sobre que él le recogió de la calle muerto de hambre, que le había cuidado, alimentado, que eran su familia, no dejaría que nadie se fuese de aquella gran familia de criminales y no sabía cómo salir. Ahora las cosas se estaban complicando y si ese hombre les delataba, perdería a Aomine y su libertad, irían a por él, podrían encerrarle en la cárcel por sus delitos. Estaba jugando con fuego, con un policía que podía descubrirle en cualquier momento.

Aomine llegó a la oficina feliz pero con una ligera duda en su cabeza. Siempre se acusó por no confiar más en Kagami así que no quería cometer el mismo error con Kise. Sabía que ese chico necesitaba sus secretos y una vida propia así que trataba de no meterse mucho, de averiguar poco a poco cosas sobre él, de no presionarle para que huyese, pero esa caja de lentillas le había extrañado demasiado.

\- Por fin llegas – le dijo Tetsu – lo tenemos en la sala de interrogación.

\- ¿Qué? Perdona… - comentó Aomine en su mundo.

\- Madre mía – dijo Tetsu asustado cogiéndole del brazo y apartándolo del resto de los presentes - ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces en otro lado.

\- Kise tiene una caja de lentillas – le dijo susurrando para que nadie le escuchase.

\- ¿Y qué? Es posible que lleve gafas y prefiera las lentillas.

\- ¿Y por qué ocultarme algo así?

\- No sé, Aomine, quizá no quiera que sepas que lleva gafas o estará acomplejado por ello.

\- Es posible – dijo Aomine pese a no quedarse del todo conforme con aquello – Dios… ¿Qué me pasa? Antes no desconfiaba tanto de la gente – se quejó Aomine – es sólo una maldita caja de lentillas. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ocurre algo más?

\- Instinto de policía quizá – dijo Tetsu – nos pasa a menudo. Yo a veces también veo cosas donde no las hay. Tenemos la cabeza siempre pensando que ocurre más cosas de las que realmente ocurren. Es como si esperásemos que ocurriera algo para seguir trabajando.

\- Ya me pasó con Kagami – dijo Aomine enfadado – el día aquel que llegó a casa y descubrí ese perfume diferente. Él nunca se ponía perfumes de esa clase. Sabía que pasaba algo pero confié en que era mi imaginación y días después me entero que tenía un amante.

\- Dai… - le llamó Tetsu de forma tierna – Kise no es Kagami. Son dos personas diferentes.

\- Pero es la misma sensación – le dijo Aomine.

\- ¿Quieres que registre los archivos de ese chico? – preguntó Tetsu por intentar calmar a su compañero.

\- No. Tengo que aprender a confiar.

\- Haremos una cosa... no voy a mirar nada de Kise aún, pero si sigues teniendo esa sensación, tú y yo abriremos su archivo y comprobaremos si esas sospechas pueden estar fundamentadas o no. Si no tiene nada que ocultar, me callaré, nunca sabrá que le investigamos.

\- Vale. Pero sólo si noto alguna cosa extraña más.

\- Claro – dijo Tetsu.


	11. Bandas

Capítulo 11: Bandas

Caminaba por la calle en silencio con su guitarra a cuestas. No le gustaba la idea de que hubieran encontrado a un miembro de su banda, eso podía hacer que todo el plan se tambalease, incluida su mentira con Aomine. Todo peligraba ahora mismo, hasta la relación que debía haber dentro de la banda. La desconfianza crecería pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tenían a uno de sus compañeros, podía delatar a todos cuando quisiera y el botín ahora estaba en manos de la policía.

La fábrica estaba al fondo de la avenida, en una solitaria explanada. A medida que se acercaba a lo que durante unos años había sido su hogar, podía escuchar los gritos de Haizaki. La cosa no pintaba nada bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono de voz de Haizaki, eso no pintaba nada bien. Por unos segundos no sabía si quedarse o marcharse, hacer como si aún siguiera en compañía de Aomine pero cuando lo decidió, fue tarde, uno de los compañeros de la banda le vio y colocando la mano en su hombro le acompañó hacia el interior.

Todos estaban sentados en los sofás escuchando cabizbajos la gran discusión y enfado de Haizaki. A Kise no le convencía nada cómo estaban las cosas y menos, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él.

\- Por fin apareces. Dime que tienes buenas noticias. ¿Qué han descubierto?

\- No me ha contado nada – le dijo Kise – le llamaron por teléfono y se marchó. No le dio tiempo a decirme nada, se marchó corriendo.

Una bofetada le llegó de golpe sin habérsela esperado. Notó cómo caía su cabello sobre su rostro hasta ocultarlo y durante unos segundos… se quedó helado, cabizbajo y con sus enrojecidos ojos mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Para qué mantienes una relación con él si no eres capaz de traerme información? – preguntó Haizaki gritándole.

\- No funciona tan rápido, ¿vale? Es policía – le gritó Kise – no me habla de su trabajo. Sacarle algo a ese chico es casi imposible. Necesito darle confianza y ahora mismo está muy dolido con una ruptura que tuvo.

\- ¿Que tuvo? – preguntó antes de echarse a reír a plena carcajada – no seas cínico, Kise. No rompieron sin más y lo sabes muy bien.

Kise mantuvo el silencio dándose por enterado de lo que quería decirle. Aun así, intentó encontrar fuerzas en su interior para poder hacer frente a la situación.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está sucediendo? – preguntó al final Kise.

\- Lo que ha pasado es que Kai nos ha traicionado – se quejó Haizaki – dejé muy claras las normas, nadie debía tocar el botín y mucho menos las joyas. ¿Cómo se os ocurre tratar de colocar esas joyas? Las estaba buscando toda la maldita policía.

\- Todo era una mala idea – comentó uno de los de la banda – desde el atraco y ahora tenemos a esos policías pisándonos los talones.

\- ¿Y qué propones? Porque ahora mismo por un traidor estamos todos en peligro.

\- Deberíamos repartir el dinero que queda y marcharnos, abandonar este absurdo plan.

\- ¿Quieres abandonarme? – preguntó Haizaki - ¿A mí? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por todos vosotros?

Todos se miraron extrañados pero Haizaki vio en los ojos de todos que aquello les parecía la mejor de las ideas. Hasta el mismo Kise parecía querer abandonar su trabajo y ser libre pero él no podía permitirlo. Esos chicos eran criminales, chicos sin hogar y sin familias, chicos de los que no podía terminar de fiarse pero eran esos chicos a los que él en persona les había enseñado a estafar, a delinquir, a seducir, les necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguno le abandonase.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Kise? – preguntó Haizaki sorprendiendo al rubio de mirada perdida.

\- Creo… que no quiero seguir haciendo esto, ese chico…Aomine no es una mala persona, ni es millonario, no podemos sacarle nada. Creo que es un buen chico.

\- Así que te estás enamorando de él – sonrió Haizaki – ya te dije que no te enamorases, Kise. Conoces las normas. No te enamoras de ningún cliente.

\- No estoy enamorado de él – le dijo Kise.

\- Repite eso – le amenazó Haizaki cogiendo con fuerza el rostro de Kise obligándole a mirarle, a sostener su mirada – repite eso y haz que me lo crea porque lo único que veo en tus ojos es que acabarás traicionándome como el estúpido de Kai por ese chico al que estás mintiendo. ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando descubra tus mentiras? Te tirará a la calle, como todos han hecho siempre. Yo soy el único que te ha mantenido a salvo en un hogar.

\- Haizaki, creo que deberías calmarte – comentó uno de sus compañeros – si te calmas verás que es una buena idea. Quedarnos juntos sólo facilitará las cosas a la policía, deberíamos desaparecer un tiempo.

\- ¿Desaparecer? ¿Quieres abandonar el trabajo?

\- Sí – aclaró finalmente el compañero.

\- Si quieres irte, vete – le dijo Haizaki con tono serio.

Aquel tono no le gustó a Kise, sabía que lo empleaba cuando estaba realmente enfadado pero no dijo nada. Observó en silencio cómo su compañero se levantaba del sofá cogiendo parte del dinero que les quedaba, lo que correspondería a su parte por el trabajo que había hecho y se marchaba de allí. Todos se miraban atónitos, pensando si deberían hacer lo mismo. Hasta Kise por un momento vio su oportunidad de irse. Quería hacerlo, quería ir y decirle que abandonaba, que quería intentar ser mejor persona, tener una vida o tratar de tenerla al lado de Aomine pero aquel atronador ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se paralizó unos segundos abriendo los ojos sin querer girarse, observando la boca de la pistola de Haizaki frente a él. La bala prácticamente le había rozado pero no era para él, sabía para quién había sido y cuando escuchó el cuerpo caer, supo que de allí no había escapatoria alguna. Haizaki jamás permitiría que nadie se marchase de su plan.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere abandonar? – preguntó enfadado. Todos miraron asustados al jefe sin levantarse – entonces encargaros de ocultar el cadáver. Seguiremos con el plan. ¿Queda claro?

El nauseabundo olor de la sangre llegó hasta Kise, quien inmediatamente llevó su mano hasta la boca tratando de aguantar las arcadas que estaba sintiendo. Haizaki lo observó unos segundos tratar de contener las lágrimas y las arcadas, unos segundos hasta que Kise desapareció corriendo en dirección al baño. Aún pudo escuchar al jefe a través de la fina puerta.

\- Es muy sensible a la sangre. Nunca le gustó – comentó casi disculpando a Kise.

Kise acabó vomitando en el váter sin poder evitarlo, aquel olor, la sensación que había sentido, el miedo, todo había hecho que su estómago se revolviera al segundo. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared de hormigón gris y lloró. No podía creerse hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar Haizaki para evitar que todo su plan se derrumbase, para mantenerles a todos junto a él. En aquel momento, supo que no podría traicionarle, si lo hacía… él sería el siguiente con un balazo en la cabeza.

\- Kise, abre la puerta – escuchó a Haizaki tras ella.

El temor que le causó aquella voz le hacía paralizarse al instante, escucharle sólo hacía que recordase lo que acababa de hacer. Le había arrebatado la vida a un hombre sin más, sin resentimientos y sin temblar. En aquel momento lo único que sentía era miedo y la agobiante frustración de sentirse acorralado, sin salida.

\- Kise – volvió a llamarle esta vez más enfadado.

\- Está abierto – le dijo Kise al final.

La puerta se abrió para mayor incomodidad de Kise. Aquel hombre acababa de asesinar a uno de sus compañeros a sangre fría y lo que menos deseaba, era estar en la misma habitación que él, aun así, ya no podía evitarlo.

\- Oye, Kise… - intentó hablar Haizaki.

\- Le has matado – dijo Kise – era tu compañero, era de nuestra familia y le has pegado un tiro. ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?

\- No me gusta que me traicionen y mucho menos cuando la policía puede empezar a sospechar de nosotros. Necesito saber que estás de mi parte – comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

Quería decirle que no, no estaba de su parte. No soportaba la idea de convertirse en cómplice de un asesinato pero desvelar aquello le pondría a él en peligro. No tenía más opción que mantenerse con vida como fuera.

\- Estoy de tu lado – susurró.

\- Claro que lo estás. Si me pillan y me llevan a la cárcel, tú irías a un reformatorio. Aún tienes diecisiete años. No tienes ningún lugar al que ir. Además… tú no me traicionarías, ya sabes las consecuencias que eso trae. Ahora arréglate, descansa un poco esos ojos y vuelve al trabajo.

Kise no sabía cómo podía estar Haizaki tan tranquilo con todo lo que había pasado. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podría escapar. Ni siquiera podía contarle nada de esto a Aomine y era lo que peor llevaría. En cuanto su jefe salió de allí, las arcadas y ese olor a sangre mezclada con la lejía que estaban echando los compañeros para limpiar la escena del crimen le revolvieron otra vez el estómago.

Era de madrugada cuando Tetsu se incorporaba de aquella amplia y cómoda cama para vestirse. Un cabello rojo apareció entre las sábanas intentando desperezarse para ver las prisas que llevaba su compañero y su amante.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Akashi mirando el reloj de su mesilla – Creí que te quedarías a desayunar.

\- Por favor, Akashi, ¿cuándo he desayunado contigo? – preguntó – creí que estaba claro, nos acostamos y es lo único que compartimos.

\- Vamos, Tetsu… podríamos avanzar un poco.

\- Furihata viene mañana – le dijo de forma abrupta sorprendiendo a Akashi que se incorporó enseguida.

\- ¿Furihata?

\- Exacto. Y ahora me voy y para que quede claro… esto no va a volver a ocurrir, ¿vale?

\- Tetsu… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Sigues enamorado de Kagami. ¿Quién va a saciar tu necesidad? Soy el que más se parece a la persona a la que amas y hasta dejo que me llames por su nombre.

\- Y te lo agradezco, pero no eres Kagami, sólo alguien con quien me desahogo. Ahora vuelve Furihata y lo nuestro… este pequeño pacto se acaba. Ya me apañaré yo buscándome la vida. Me saciaré solo, supongo – aclaró terminando de vestirse y saliendo del cuarto.

Tetsu salió del gran apartamento en pleno centro de la ciudad de Akashi. Sabía que tenía que irse a casa pero por alguna razón, no podía. Al ver el bar abierto decidió ir a tomarse un par de copas, las necesitaba ahora mismo sabiendo que perdía a Akashi y sobre todo… perder a Kagami aunque nunca fue suyo.

Entró al bar y pidió una copa de sake. Iba por la cuarta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, un chico de extraño cabello pelirrojo y radiante sonrisa. Tetsu dejó el pequeño vasito de sake en la barra y miró a Kagami pidiendo otro vasito de sake.

\- ¿Cuántos llevas ya?

\- Sólo cuatro – dijo Tetsu – son tan pequeños estos vasos que apenas lo noto, es casi como tomarme un chupito.

Kagami sonrió al escucharle pero sus ojos se desviaron a esa americana mal colocada, a esa camisa arrugada, a su corbata medio desabrochada y mal arreglada, a su cabello alborotado y supo al momento que seguramente estaba viendo a alguien.

\- No sabía que estabas con alguien – le dijo.

\- No lo estoy pero ya que nos sinceramos… yo tampoco imaginé que podrías ser tan cerdo como para traicionar a Aomine. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en un bar a estas horas?

\- Lo mismo que tú. Ahogar las penas en un vaso de alcohol.

\- ¿Qué penas puedes tener tú? – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Llámame estúpido si quieres pero… estoy pagando las consecuencias. Sentía algo por un chico estupendo al que desprecié, en aquel entonces no sabía lo que sentía. Salí con otro chico estupendo al que engañé con un amante que sólo me quería para un par de noches locas y ahora… me ha dejado.

Tetsu empezó a reírse a carcajadas, algo que extrañó a Kagami que jamás le había visto con aquella expresión, de hecho, nunca le había visto mostrar ninguna expresión posible.

\- ¿Me estás echando la culpa? – preguntó Tetsu riéndose – eres increíble. Te confesé todo lo que sentía por ti en aquel campamento y tú me echaste de tu vida, saliste con mi mejor amigo y yo me callé. No volviste a saber nada de mis sentimientos, no salía con vosotros a excepción de que fueran todos los amigos…

\- Y aun así cuando te veía, seguía sintiendo algo por ti. Al principio estaba enamorado de Aomine, no te lo voy a negar. Me dejé embelesar por su vitalidad, su arrogancia, su forma tan salvaje de comportarse y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me daba cuenta de que eras tú el único que aparecía en mis sueños. Aomine y yo fuimos distanciándonos con el tiempo hasta que…

\- Hasta que apareció un niño de rostro angelical y se te llevó a la cama. ¿Es eso? Y tú como un idiota caíste en su red. Tiraste una relación por la borda por una maldita noche de sexo. Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarte.

\- Aún te quiero, sigo soñando contigo – le aclaró Kagami justo cuando Tetsu dejaba unos billetes sobre la barra dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Yo te amo, Kagami – le dijo – pero no voy a estar contigo. Se lo debo a Aomine y mi amistad con él está por encima de cualquier revolcón de una noche. Disfruta la copa, yo invito – le aclaró marchándose del bar.


	12. Secretos

Capítulo 12: Secretos

Lo que quedó de noche, Tetsu fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Que el mismo Kagami se confesase ante él de aquella forma le había destrozado, pero lo peor de todo era que le había enfadado todavía más. No podía creerse que le dijera todo aquello, que hubiera tratado de llevárselo a la cama sólo porque su amante le había dado la patada, era simplemente increíble y aun así, sentía que amaba a ese imbécil que sólo le causaba dolor, sufrimiento y le obligaba a mentir, a mentirle a su mejor amigo para ocultar un secreto que le destrozaba por dentro lentamente y en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, las ojeras no pudo quitárselas con nada, ni siquiera podía disimularlas y Aomine supo enseguida la mala noche que había pasado. No quiso preguntar, suponía que romper una "no relación" con Akashi quizá le hubiera afectado algo, aunque tampoco debería haberle afectado mucho teniendo en cuenta que sólo aplacaban sus pérdidas el uno con el otro sin entrar en sentimientos. Aomine se sentó en una esquina de la mesa de su compañero y le observó teclear informes en su ordenador.

\- ¿Una noche movidita? – preguntó - ¿Cómo se lo tomó Akashi?

\- Supongo que bien. Estará entusiasmado porque vuelva Furihata.

\- Entonces no tienes esas ojeras por él, ¿no?

\- No. Es simplemente que no he tenido una buena noche.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

\- Sí, algo así. Una pesadilla que debía estar olvidada hace mucho tiempo – sonrió Tetsu – olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia.

\- Voy a ir a por un café abajo ¿Te traigo uno?

\- De acuerdo. Gracias. Tráeme uno muy cargado – casi le suplicó Tetsu sacando una sonrisa de su compañero.

Los teléfonos de la comisaría seguían sonando y un par de compañeros de Tetsu y de Aomine interrogaban de nuevo al delincuente que habían atrapado. Para sorpresa de Tetsu, una mano se posó sobre su mesa obligándole a mirar hacia ella, subiendo la mirada hasta el rostro de un sonriente Kagami.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó volviendo a sus informes.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

\- Me dijiste que me querías.

Tetsu se abalanzó sobre él tapándole la boca y mirando a su alrededor para comprobar el daño que podían haber hecho esas palabras, observando con alivio cómo el incesante ruido de los teléfonos habían mitigado el efecto que pudieron tener aquellas palabras.

\- Acompáñame. Hablemos en otro lugar.

Se levantó de la silla cogiendo la muñeca de Kagami para apartarle de su mesa. Prácticamente arrastró de él hacia uno de los pasillos. Miró por todas las ventanas circulares de las puertas buscando alguna sala de interrogatorios vacía pero no parecía tener suerte, finalmente, acabó metiéndolo a través de la puerta que daba al cuarto de la limpieza.

\- Vaya, así que un cuarto de limpieza – susurró Kagami entre risas.

\- Cállate. Habla rápido y déjame en paz.

\- No puedo dejarte después de que confesases que me amas.

\- ¿Y qué? No tiene nada que ver que te lo dijera o no.

\- Cambian muchas cosas.

\- ¿De qué vas? La última vez que te confesé mis sentimientos fue hace seis años y me diste la patada. Recuerdo aquella frase tuya de "estoy enamorado de Aomine". ¿Qué cambia ahora?

\- Que no estoy con Aomine.

\- ¿Y soy tu segundo plato? Déjame en paz. No me quisiste hace seis años y no me quieres ahora.

\- Puede que hace seis años estuviera cegado por lo que creía sentir por Aomine.

\- Decías que le amabas.

\- Quizá sólo era admiración. Vamos, mírale, es casi perfecto, me dejé embriagar por su confianza. Al primer año de estar saliendo ya me di cuenta de que no era lo que siempre deseé, empecé a soñar contigo.

\- ¿Y te acuestas con otra persona para fastidiar a Aomine?

\- No. Aquello fue… un desliz.

\- ¿Un desliz? ¿Quién narices era tu amante?

\- Sólo… un chico – dijo esquivando la respuesta – me cameló, le vi allí con su cara de ángel y me conquistó. Creí que podría sentir algo por él pero me equivoqué. Me acosté con él, sí, lo acepto y me arrepiento de ello, pero sigo pensando en ti.

\- Eres increíble – comentó Tetsu sonriendo apoyando su espalda contra la pared – has hecho daño a mi mejor amigo, le has engañado y traicionado y ahora… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo traicione a mi amigo? Pues no lo haré.

\- Me quieres, no puedes mandar en tus sentimientos.

\- No, no puedo, pero mando en mis decisiones y así me muera del dolor porque estoy enamorado del ex novio traidor de mi mejor amigo, no saldré contigo. ¿Te queda claro?

\- Quiero estar contigo.

\- No. Lo que no quieres es estar solo como ahora. Lamento que tu amante te haya dejado y que hayas roto con Aomine por haber sido un imbécil, pero a mí no me metas en este lío.

\- Tienes miedo de que te traicione por mis antecedentes con lo del amante.

\- Por supuesto, no creo en tu clase de amor, ni tampoco voy a traicionar a mi mejor amigo por alguien como tú.

Tetsu colocó la mano en la manivela de la puerta para marcharse pero Kagami colocó la suya sobre la de Tetsu impidiéndole que se marchase, abalanzando su cuerpo sobre el suyo hasta que su espalda tocó la estantería metálica. Aquel beso robado por el que Tetsu trataba de convencerse que no lo deseaba, se equivocaba. No podía creerse que estuviera allí siguiendo aquel beso que tanto había deseado hacía seis años y que ahora… por alguna razón, pese a desearlo, también lo odiaba. Apartó a Kagami como pudo y abrió la puerta saliendo de allí enfadado.

\- De verdad que eres increíble – se marchó apartando a un compañero que caminaba por el pasillo y chocándose contra Aomine que venía con los cafés.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien?

\- Perfectamente – mintió Tetsu cogiendo el café de las manos de Aomine pero sin detenerse hasta que llegó a su mesa.

Aquello sorprendió a Aomine pero más lo hizo al ver que su ex novio salía del cuarto de la limpieza mirando a ambos lados como si buscase a alguien. Fue entonces cuando entendió el enfado de Tetsu y su distancia. Kagami como siempre estaría molestando, era lo único que hacía últimamente.

\- ¿Qué narices haces aquí? – le amenazó Aomine colocando su brazo en el cuello de Kagami y empujándolo contra la pared.

\- No he venido por ti, tranquilo. Quería hablar con Tetsu.

\- Pues él no parece querer hablar contigo.

\- No seas idiota, Aomine, esto es algo entre él y yo.

\- Lárgate con tu amante antes de que te parta la cara por estar molestando a mi compañero.

\- No estoy molestándole. De hecho, él me quiere.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Si no me crees, ve y pregúntale – le dijo soltándole el brazo de su cuello para marcharse de la comisaría.

Por un segundo, las dudas asaltaron a Aomine. Nunca había pensado que Tetsu pudiera ser el amante de Kagami, ni por un segundo y, sin embargo, ahora mismo después de saber que Tetsu se acostaba con Akashi porque sí, le daban una mala espina aquellas palabras envenenadas que había soltado Kagami. Por muy enfadado que estuviera con Kagami, tampoco podía ir sin más y enfrentar a Tetsu sin motivos, no tenía pruebas en su contra y no pensaba meter la pata con su mejor amigo sin pruebas.

Miró hacia su enfadado compañero y caminó hasta él volviendo a sentarse en la esquina de su mesa, esta vez viendo cómo Tetsu tecleaba en el ordenador con el bote de café a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Kagami? – preguntó.

\- Nada. Me lo encontré ayer en un bar y ahora piensa cosas extrañas. Al parecer le ha dejado su amante. Creo que no sabe estar solo.

\- ¿Y por qué te busca a ti?

\- Piensa que estoy enamorado de él. ¿No es una locura? – le sonrió Tetsu tomando un sorbo de su café – pero ya está, no te preocupes. Le he dejado claro que no me interesa nada con el ex novio de mi mejor amigo. ¿Más tranquilo?

\- Un poco – dijo Aomine aunque seguía pensando que ocurría algo extraño.

\- Voy a seguir trabajando entonces.

Aquel fue un día extraño para ambos. Pasaron la mañana interrogando al sospechoso aunque no obtuvieron grandes respuestas excepto que era de una banda y todo eso lo dedujeron por uno de los tatuajes de su brazo. Al menos era una suerte tener a Tetsu allí con ese cerebro que parecía saberlo todo. Al finalizar su jornada Aomine pasó por casa a cambiarse para pasarse por el club donde trabajaba Kise, se lo había prometido.

Cuando llegó, Kise estaba terminando de tocar la última canción de su repertorio. Sonrió al ver cómo el rostro del joven se iluminaba al verle entrar y aprovechó en sentarse frente a la barra pidiendo una copa. Escuchó toda la canción embelesado, mirando atentamente aquellos ágiles dedos hacer vibrar las cuerdas de la guitarra hasta que finalizó la canción.

\- Creí que no vendrías – escuchó Aomine la melodiosa voz de aquel chico sentándose en el asiento de su lado.

\- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo pero te prometí que vendría y aquí estoy. ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado Aomine al ver la entristecida sonrisa de su chico.

\- No es nada. Un mal día supongo.

\- ¿Un mal día?

\- Nada importante.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

\- Claro – le dijo Kise sonriendo como siempre hacía, fingiendo.

Agradecía que nunca pillasen aquellas mentiras en él y es que no sabría cómo explicarle lo que había presenciado aquel día, cómo estaba de atrapado en una vida que cada vez se le escapaba más de las manos. No podía contarle todo lo que pasaba en esa desestructurada vida que llevaba, hasta dónde estaba metido en las bandas, en la delincuencia… simplemente permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? Pareces un poco preocupado.

\- No es gran cosa, creo – susurró Aomine con una sonrisa – es sólo que mi ex se ha pasado por la oficina y no sé… hay algo raro entre mi compañero y él.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu ex?

\- Me engañó con otro chico – sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que es tu compañero?

\- No. Sé que no es Tetsu pero aun así… tengo la impresión de que me oculta algo y no sé qué es. Mi ex ha soltado que Tetsu está enamorado de él pero cuando le he preguntado a mi compañero…

\- Lo ha negado.

\- Piensa que Kagami lo ha dicho sólo para hacerme daño, pero, aun así, no sé por qué querría hacerme más daño del que ya me hizo, tendría que ser yo quien proclamase venganza por su jugada. Creo que parte de lo que ha dicho Kagami es cierto.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kise extrañado.

\- Porque estaba manteniendo sexo con un amigo que curiosamente se parece físicamente a Kagami, me dijo que alguien le hizo daño una vez, que no confiaba en el amor y ahora viene Kagami diciendo eso. Creo que en parte… es verdad pero no puedo confirmarlo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- Que no me lo haya contado si era verdad – dijo un poco enfadado - ¿Cómo va a ocultarme algo así? Era mi ex.

\- Por eso mismo – susurró Kise – era tu ex. Quizá no quiso meterse en medio. De todas formas, sólo es una hipótesis lo que tienes, ni siquiera sabes lo que siente ese chico y aun así, pese a que lo supieras… es un asunto de ellos.

\- No quiero que salgan juntos – dijo al final Aomine – no permitiría que Tetsu saliera con él, es mi ex novio y sé lo capullo que es. No quiero que le hagan daño a mi mejor amigo.

\- Lo entiendo pero… no sé, Dai… cada persona es un mundo. Quizá entre ellos funcionase y si eso pudiera pasar y tú lo impidieras, ¿no te sentirías responsable por quitarle la felicidad a tu amigo?

\- Es posible – sonrió – pero es un tema que me ha pillado por sorpresa. No sé qué pensar de todo esto. Tengo que pensarlo.

\- Vale, pero no se lo digas a Tetsu por ahora. Podrías hacerle daño sin saber aún si de verdad siente algo por él. Puede que tuviera razón y Kagami sólo lo haga por hacerte daño.

Aomine sonrió depositando un suave beso en los labios de Kise. Aún tenía que hablarle sobre el asunto de las lentillas pero no quería hacerlo en el bar, así que le invitó a ir a su casa. Kise lo pensó unos segundos, pero entre la opción de ir a esa fábrica y ver otro espectáculo como el de aquella mañana, la idea de mantenerse todo lo alejado posible era una idea que le atraía demasiado, así que aceptó. Iban a salir del restaurante cuando al ver Kise a un camarero que llevaba en la bandeja un plato con pasta a la boloñesa, le hizo recordar la sangre de aquella mañana. No pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia el baño bajo la atenta mirada de un sorprendido Aomine que no entendía qué le ocurría.


	13. Enfrentamientos

Capítulo 13: Enfrentamientos.

El restaurante seguía lleno de gente, cada vez más parejas entraban pidiendo mesas que no tenían disponibles, pero aun así, la gente prefería esperar en aquel restaurante a buscar otro. Aomine observaba desde la barra a los camareros sacando platos con rapidez, tratando de llegar a todas las mesas. Siempre era un restaurante con mucho ajetreo. Estaba deseando que Kise volviera del baño para volver a casa, él mismo le prepararía una cena si era necesario, pero viendo su estado de salud, prefería que descansase lejos de su zona de trabajo. Miró hacia la puerta del baño cuando sintió que se abría y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Kise tratando de tranquilizarle.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Daiki.

\- Sí. Sólo ha sido un recuerdo.

\- ¿Un recuerdo? – comentó dudando Aomine.

\- Sí – dijo Kise quitándole importancia y sin explicar nada, pero mirando aquella salsa de tomate nuevamente, con los spaguetti en el plato y algunas albóndigas. Apartó la mirada enseguida, aquello sólo le hacía recordar a lo que podría haber sido la cabeza de aquel compañero suyo siendo volada por esa bala – lo siento, no quería preocuparte. ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?

\- Claro – dijo Aomine – tengo el coche fuera.

Aomine estaba convencido de que había algo más detrás de aquella asustadiza mirada que hoy tenía Kise, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Quizá su vida no era tan fácil ni tan perfecta como él trataba de hacerle ver. Sonreía ocultando un dolor al que Aomine no podía llegar y lo sabía, Kise ocultaba algo pero no podía ni quería ser como antaño, no quería cometer los mismos errores que con Kagami, se negaba a investigar a ese chico refugiándose en la idea de que necesitaban confianza.

Al llegar a la puerta de casa, fue Kise el primero en apoyar la espalda en ella y besar con pasión a Aomine, pero éste, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Kise, prefirió dejar la excitación para otro momento, algo que sorprendió al rubio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó – Creía que querías…

\- ¿Sexo? – preguntó Aomine – claro que lo quiero, pero no es lo único que busco de ti, Kise.

\- ¿Cómo que no es lo único? – preguntó extrañado Kise. Él siempre había sido eso, el objeto que todos utilizaban. Se acostaban con él y lo desechaban, sólo una fantasía sexual para sus clientes y víctimas.

\- De ti quiero mucho más, necesito tu confianza, tu sinceridad, tu amistad, claro que me encanta tu cuerpo y tu expresividad, me gustan tus sonrisas y esos ojos que parecen reflejar un dolor inmenso que camuflas con vitales risas, pero quiero más que sólo tu cuerpo, quiero tu amor, que hables conmigo, que confíes en mí.

\- ¿Estás hablando… de una relación seria? – preguntó Kise confuso – yo… nunca he tenido una.

\- Sé que hoy no estás bien, lo noto. Estás tratando de tener sexo conmigo para ocultar tu angustia pero no quiero eso. No quiero que me ocultes las cosas, si no te encuentras bien no pasa nada, podemos hablar de lo que te preocupe, sentarnos en el sofá y ver una película en vez de tener relaciones.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te importa?

\- No, Kise – dijo sonriendo – ante todo, prefiero tu compañía a tu cuerpo.

Kise sonrió de verdad por primera vez, una sonrisa tan auténtica que hasta Aomine pudo sentir cómo se clavaba en su corazón. Por aquellas sonrisas es por lo que habría hecho cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno? – preguntó Kise derramando una lágrima – yo… no te merezco.

\- Ey… eso lo decidiré yo – le sonrió Aomine limpiándole la rebelde lágrima que corría mejilla abajo – vamos, seguro que hacen alguna buena película. ¿Cuáles te gustan?

\- De acción – dijo Kise al final sonriendo.

\- Ya sé algo más de ti que no sea cómo te gusta tratar de estar siempre encima de mí cuando practicamos el sexo – sonrió Aomine sacando otra sonrisa de Kise.

Lamentablemente para Aomine, pese a que pudo ver el principio de la película relajado en el sofá, con la cabeza de Kise apoyada sobre su hombro, el cansancio del duro día de trabajo hizo mella en él, consiguiendo que se durmiera al poco tiempo. Ni siquiera Kise estuvo dispuesto a despertarle. Sonrió acariciando su cabello y le ayudó a recostarse en el sofá, acurrucándose luego él entre sus fuertes brazos, pasando una manta por encima de ambos. Nunca había tenido una relación seria, pero si era así como se sentía, no le importaría en absoluto. Por primera vez, se sentía querido y deseado, no sólo por su cuerpo, sentía que le importaba de verdad a alguien, su carácter, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sentía que podía compartir todo con él, pero su mayor secreto… ése era el que apretaba su corazón haciéndole daño. No podía contarle la verdad a Aomine, no podía decirle que sólo era un delincuente, que tenía diecisiete años, que le amenazaban si no cumplía las órdenes, no… eso no podía contárselo.

Al final, acurrucado entre los cálidos brazos de Aomine… consiguió dormirse pese a las lágrimas silenciosas que derramó. Sólo tenía una opción con él, disfrutar el tiempo que les quedase juntos, disfrutar y conocer lo que podía ser una auténtica relación hasta que la bomba le estallase. Aomine le odiaría después de aquello. Haizaki tenía razón en algo, se había enamorado y era el mejor sentimiento del mundo, algo… que también le arrebatarían como todo en su vida.

Por la mañana, Aomine se despertó observando la bandeja del desayuno frente a él. Sonrió cuando al levantar la cabeza del cojín del sofá, vio a Kise en la cocina con el delantal puesto. Era la segunda vez que no se había fugado de su casa antes de que él despertase y eso podía significar algo, quizá que empezaba a sentirse a gusto quedándose a su lado.

\- Buenos días – saludó Aomine.

\- Buenos días – saludó un sonriente Kise – te he preparado el desayuno. Seguro que tendrás prisa por ir a trabajar.

\- Un poco, pero aún tengo tiempo de desayunar contigo – dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

En cuanto Aomine se marchó al trabajo, Kise decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el parque y quizá, tocar un poco la guitarra. La gente pasaba por su lado dejando algunas monedas abandonadas en una pequeña gorra que solía dejar en el suelo, pero cuando cayó un billete, le hizo levantar la mirada, aquello no era normal. Sus ojos se cruzaron con un chico pelirrojo al que no esperó volver a ver en su vida.

\- Veo que sigues tocando la guitarra, aunque no es la tuya – comentó Kagami.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó Kise.

\- Hablar o más bien… preguntarte qué estás haciendo con Aomine. Aléjate de él.

\- Qué más te da con quién esté.

\- No quiero que le hagas daño y los dos sabemos que se lo harás.

\- Es gracioso que me digas eso, cuando fuiste tú el que le engañó.

\- Te recuerdo… que le engañé contigo, así que teóricamente… tú también le estás engañando.

\- Yo no salía con él cuando me acostaba contigo – dijo Kise defendiéndose – eras tú el que debías mantener el pajarito en la jaula – dijo mirando a su entrepierna.

\- Sí, es cierto. Yo le hice mucho daño, pero le quería.

\- Quizá en un pasado lejano, hacía ya años que no le amabas.

\- Tú no sabes nada.

\- Sé que amabas a Tetsu. ¿Cómo crees que me colé en tu cama? – sonrió Kise – por favor… fuiste como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Unas lentillas azules, un poco de inexpresión, aprender a comportarme como Tetsu y te tenía comiendo de mi mano. Hasta susurrabas el nombre de ese chico mientras me penetrabas. Estás obsesionado con él, te enamoraste.

\- Tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorado.

\- Quizá lo estoy descubriendo ahora.

\- ¿De Aomine? Es fácil enamorarse de él, lo difícil es mantenerle. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando sepa la verdad? ¿Cuando sepa que le engañé contigo porque tú me sedujiste haciéndote pasar por Tetsu? Fingiendo tener su carácter. Lo que no entiendo es por qué. ¿Qué querías conseguir con eso?

\- Eso es asunto mío. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada.

\- No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Aomine – le amenazó Kagami mirando el billete que le había dejado.

Kise observó cómo se marchaba Kagami del lugar. Consiguió lo que buscaba de él, Haizaki le había mandado seducirle y no fue complicado enterarse de lo que sentía por Tetsu. Investigando un poco, descubrió todos los trapos sucios en su relación con Aomine, cómo ambos cada vez se separaban más, el trabajo los absorbía a ambos, apenas pasaban tiempo juntos y al final… el amor se enfrió entre ellos, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo hacia su felicidad, a romper aquella relación que no funcionaba para buscar a las personas con las que podrían compartir el resto de su vida. Kagami hacía un par de años que ya se sentía atraído por Tetsu pese a que él le evitaba.

Aun así… tenía razón en una cosa. Kagami no habría traicionado a Aomine si él no se hubiera metido en medio. Había fingido ser como Tetsu, había abordado la debilidad de Kagami y lo sedujo, día tras día allí estuvo él seduciéndole hasta conseguir que engañase a la persona a la que decía amar. Ésa era la especialidad de Kise, conseguir que la gente hiciera cualquier cosa por estar con él. Sabiendo eso, no podía evitar pensar que Kagami tenía razón, haría daño a Aomine pero no tenía otra opción. Era Aomine o su vida y Haizaki no tendría remordimientos de pegarle un tiro si no obedecía. Ya lo había demostrado.

Kagami caminó hasta el final del parque y esperó en una de las esquinas a que Tetsu pasase. Sabía de memoria su camino habitual, siempre le había espiado, le gustaba al menos poder verle todas las mañanas desde la distancia, pero hoy… sería diferente, necesitaba hablar con él. En cuanto pasó a su lado, le interceptó el paso pidiéndole hablar un segundo en un lugar más privado. Tetsu aceptó si con eso le dejaba en paz el resto de la semana. No tuvo más remedio aquel pelirrojo que aceptar.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? Si es robarme otro beso, no lo permitiré.

\- No es eso. Quería hablarte sobre ese chico que ronda a Aomine últimamente.

\- Entonces no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus celos injustificados – dijo Tetsu tratando de marcharse.

\- Espera un segundo, por favor. Es importante. No son celos, sabes que te amo a ti pero… ese chico esconde algo y es algo grande.

\- Son sólo suposiciones, tu palabra contra la de él.

\- Fue mi amante – le soltó de golpe al ver que Tetsu se marchaba, aquello hizo que se detuviera al instante pese a seguir dándole la espalda – me acostaba con él.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? Sabes que no me gusta ocultarle cosas a Aomine y no puedo contarle eso – le dijo Tetsu enfadado – yo no quiero ser tu cómplice.

\- No lo digo para que seas mi cómplice ni para que mientas por mí. Por favor… investiga a ese chico. Sé que tiene algo, un pasado, o que hace las cosas que hace por algún motivo. Me sedujo, Tetsu, se parecía tanto a ti cuando me acostaba con él. Consiguió algo, lo sé.

\- ¿Qué podría querer de ti?

\- No lo sé, pero en cuanto lo tuvo me dio la patada y entonces vi claramente que no era tú, sólo fingía ser como tú para acercarse a mí. Lo siento, fui débil, sentía demasiado por ti y creí que era la única forma en que podría tener aunque fuera una parte de ti.

\- ¿Tener un sustituto mío? Te confesé lo que sentía por ti en aquel campamento y tú… me echaste de tu vida. Me dijiste cuánto amabas a Aomine.

\- Estaba cegado por su luz y no pude ver las sombras, te amo a ti, Tetsu. Créeme, por favor.

\- No puedo estar contigo, Kagami, y lo sabes.

\- ¿Y si pudieras? ¿Y si hubiera una forma? ¿Estarías conmigo?

\- Siempre te amé, Kagami. Si hubiera una forma, ya estaría contigo, pero no la hay. No traicionaré a mi amigo. Lo siento.

\- ¿Vas a investigarle? – preguntó Kagami al final refiriéndose a Kise, pero ante aquello, Tetsu pareció percatarse de algo.

\- ¿Guardas los códigos de seguridad de las cámaras del dinero en algún lugar?

\- Son archivos codificados. Están guardados todos en un disco externo en el banco.

\- Cuando Kise era tu amante… ¿te visitaba a menudo por el banco?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas el robo al banco? Aomine y yo llevamos la investigación y Kise apareció justo el día del robo. Estaba allí en el parque. No sospeché de él porque creí que era sólo un músico callejero pero… si te visitaba tanto en el banco, tuvo acceso a esos códigos, podía estar en ese parque vigilando y avisando a los de dentro de la policía y lo que ocurría fuera. Puede estar con Aomine para investigar cómo va nuestra investigación.

\- ¿Vas a investigarle entonces?

\- Sin que se entere Aomine, pero sí, buscaré toda la información sobre él. No quiero levantar un falso testimonio sin tener pruebas.


	14. Descubierto

Capítulo 14: Descubierto.

Tetsu aprovechó que Aomine aún no estaba por la oficina para pedir todos los documentos y el expediente de Kise. Al menos una cosa pudo dejar zanjada y es que revisó todos los informes de los últimos años, Kise no estaba registrado en ninguna base de datos de la policía, al menos no como delincuente.

Por lo menos sabía que no estaba involucrado en bandas, porque había contactado con compañeros en el departamento de armas y bandas, nadie le conocía ni le había detenido. Lo que no esperó, fue que un compañero del departamento de Justicia le enviase un informe detallado de aquel chico que estaba buscando. Al descargar la fotografía enseguida observó el parecido a Kise, era él, sin lugar a dudas. Confirmó en el correo a su compañero que era lo que estaba buscando y le agradeció la ayuda. Leyó el titular.

_"Chico de quince años desaparece del orfanato Sagrado Corazón tras una vista previa en el juzgado, el chico iba a ser entregado por quinta vez a una familia cuando decidió fugarse. Los directores del orfanato han dado parte a la policía"_

Tetsu miró el día del titular, el diecinueve de junio del dos mil catorce. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de algo, ese chico tan sólo tenía diecisiete años. Según su fecha de nacimiento, seguía siendo menor de edad y la policía lo buscaba para llevarlo de nuevo al orfanato. Saber que lo tenían tan cerca y nadie se había dado cuenta de aquello. Estaba a punto de llamar a su compañero en las oficinas de justicia para comentarle que tenía información sobre el chico al que llevaban dos años buscando, cuando Aomine apareció por la puerta de la oficina, obligándole a colgar el teléfono. Con un click en el ratón, cambió la ventana cerrando todo el expediente de Kise y la información reunida sobre él.

\- ¿Tan pronto trabajando? – preguntó Aomine con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. Tenía información sobre el caso del banco y no he podido evitarlo.

\- ¿Y es información fiable?

\- Diría que bastante.

\- Cuéntamela – comentó Aomine sentándose en la esquina de la mesa de su compañero, mirando la pantalla del ordenador donde solo aparecía un paradisíaco paisaje.

\- Cuando tenga toda la información – le sonrió Tetsu – por ahora sólo es una conjetura.

\- Una de tus famosas hipótesis – sonrió Aomine – ésas suelen llevar razón. Vamos, dímela.

\- No te va a gustar lo que estoy pensando, créeme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ahora preocupado Aomine.

\- No sé cómo contarte esto, Aomine… no sé hacerlo sin hacerte daño.

\- Deja de preocuparme y suéltalo de una maldita vez.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo de las lentillas de Kise? Me dijiste que algo no te cuadraba en ese chico.

\- Sí, y tú me dijiste que debía confiar. Eso intento.

\- Ya… pero yo pensé que era un chico que ocultaba un problema en la vista – dijo Tetsu tratando de relajarle – no que era un menor de edad escondiéndose de la policía.

\- ¿Qué tontería dices? – empezó a reírse Aomine - ¿Cómo va a esconderse de la policía? Yo soy policía y tiene una relación con… - se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta de lo más obvio, cuando quieres ocultar algo lo dejas más a la vista porque nadie sospecharía – conmigo – terminó de decir la frase – No puede ser menor de edad, venga ya… me estoy metiendo en un lío, no puedo salir con un menor de edad, me acusarán a mí, es un delito.

\- Te prometo que estaba convencido de que Kagami tenía algo que ver con el atraco al banco, le investigué a fondo, sus cuentas, todos sus movimientos, hasta le puse micrófonos en su apartamento – le dijo Tetsu perdiendo los nervios – luego pensé que quizá era el director del banco, no tenía una buena excusa y nadie le había visto durante el atraco, pero sólo era un miedica que se escondió en su despacho hasta que todo pasó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que es Kise? No puede ser él, estaba fuera del banco.

\- Lo sé. No fue el artífice del robo, pero…

\- Es cómplice.

\- Tenía los códigos de seguridad de la cámara donde guardaban el dinero.

\- No es cierto – susurró Aomine con una sonrisa de incredulidad llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmarse - ¿Cómo iba a tener los códigos?

Tetsu ni siquiera respondió a aquella pregunta porque vio cómo se abrían los ojos de Aomine presa de la frustración y el enfado, se acababa de dar cuenta de todo, las piezas del puzzle empezaban a encajarle y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

\- Es el amante de Kagami.

\- Era – dijo Tetsu – no quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero porque quizá ese chico tenga un pasado, he pensado que pueda estar haciendo lo que hace por algo pero ahora mismo… no sé por qué y él no nos lo va a contar.

\- Está conmigo sólo para obtener la información del caso y dársela a sus cómplices. Ponle vigilancia – dijo de repente Aomine.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- He dicho que se la pongas, maldita sea – gritó Aomine dando un manotazo en la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

\- Cálmate. Sé lo que sientes por él y estoy tratando de ver toda esta situación lo más calmado que puedo, intento comprender qué está ocurriendo. Ahora siéntate, porque sigo pensando que ese chico no nos está diciendo todo.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Tetsu.

\- Manipulación de menores, un caso de tráfico de influencias.

\- ¿Crees que alguien se está aprovechando de que es sólo un crío que está fuera de la ley para que cometa un crimen por el que no puede ser juzgado?

\- Sí. Vamos, Aomine… piénsalo bien… has tenido que ver algo extraño, si alguien le está controlando, él habrá hecho algo que llame la atención.

\- Recibe extrañas llamadas por la mañana y las coge en el baño. Siempre enciende el grifo para que no le escuche pero… sé que ocurre algo.

\- Podría ser que le llame la persona que lo controla para informarse. No podemos ponerle vigilancia, si ven un coche patrulla siguiéndole, sabrá que le hemos descubierto y el problema no es que él lo sepa…

\- Sino sus cómplices.

\- Kise es sólo un peón del que pueden prescindir. Encontrarían otro chico al que manipular. Si es cierto lo que pienso… creo que llevará algo, no dejarían a un crío como él haciendo lo que le dé la gana.

\- Llevará un micrófono o algo y puede que ni él lo sepa.

\- Creo que sería buena opción traerle aquí, fingir que todo está bien y buscar ese rastreador, quitárselo y mantenerle a salvo hasta que tengamos a sus cómplices.

\- Ayer estaba muy extraño – comentó Aomine – vomitó un par de veces al ver la salsa de los spaguettis.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del hombre al que detuvimos con el dinero del atraco? Pues ha muerto en prisión. Cinco puñaladas. Alguien de fuera no quería que hablase. Si saben que tenemos a Kise…

\- Correrá la misma suerte. Vale, nada de vigilancia – acabó reflexionando Aomine – hagámoslo a tu modo. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- Una redada, llamar al departamento de élite y hablar con Kise una vez confirmemos que no tiene escuchas. Sacarle dónde se esconden, capturarles a todos con el escuadrón de élite y llevarlos ante la justicia.

\- ¿Y Kise?

\- Si coopera… podríamos alegar que estaba bajo la influencia del jefe pero debería volver al orfanato hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

\- ¿Me prometes que no le ocurrirá nada?

\- Te lo prometo, no diré ni una palabra de esto, Aomine, mantendré siempre que utilizaron a un menor para sus fines, que Kise no tenía nada que ver, que le amenazaron, que le coaccionaron a hacerlo.

\- No sé si puedo perdonarle… - dijo Aomine de repente – no sé si puedo perdonar su traición pero aun así… ¡joder! Me he enamorado de él, no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada malo.

\- No le pasará nada, te lo prometo. Voy a sacarle de este lío.

\- Llama al departamento de élite entonces. Yo llamaré a Kise para que venga. Le diré que quiero comer con él.

\- Te espero en la sala de interrogatorios. Recuerda que es posible que lleve un micrófono, no hables de nada del caso.

\- Vale.

Ambos chicos se marcharon a hacer su trabajo pese a que el dolor que en aquel momento atravesaba el corazón de Aomine, era mayor al que sufrió cuando se enteró de la traición de Kagami. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ambos habían jugado con él, que ese chico del que se había enamorado, al que le había abierto su dolorido corazón lo había agarrado con fuerza y estrujado en su mano hasta hacerle sangrar. Kise había terminado de hundirle, de destruir la poca esperanza que quedaba en su débil corazón. Tal y como dijo Tetsu, Aomine llamó a Kise y le invitó a comer con él si venía a la comisaría a buscarle. Kise aceptó sin saber la trampa que le esperaba.

Al llegar, Tetsu fingió seguir en su mesa trabajando y Aomine, con la sonrisa que pudo sacar, le indicó a Kise que podían ir a la cafetería de abajo. Ya iban a marcharse cuando Aomine se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kise.

\- Mierda, me he dejado la chaqueta en la sala de interrogatorios. Si quieres esperar aquí, está bien.

\- No pasa nada, te acompaño, si es que me dejas – sonrió Kise.

\- Claro. Vamos.

Tetsu se levantó en cuanto los vio pasar y les siguió a una distancia prudencial escuchando cómo hablaban sobre el menú de la cafetería y cómo les apetecía una hamburguesa. Cosas triviales tal y como Tetsu le había indicado a Aomine. Nada de conversaciones sobre lo que sabían. En cuanto entraron en la sala de interrogatorios, Aomine tapó la boca de Kise para evitar que pronunciara alguna palabra más mientras seguía hablándole sobre que tenía que probar también las patatas fritas, porque eran las mejores. Mientras tanto, un confuso Kise observaba cómo Tetsu revisaba su ropa en busca de algo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba hasta que enseñó en su mano un pequeño aparato que había sacado del dobladillo del cuello de su chaqueta.

Tetsu se lo entregó a un par de compañeros indicándoles que siguieran hablando normal, como si todos estuvieran en la comisaría mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Aomine finalmente soltó al confundido Kise que les miró sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó.

\- Un micrófono – respondió Tetsu – lo sabemos todo, Kise, pero teníamos que quitarte esa cosa. Al parecer confías mucho en tus compañeros pero ellos no parecen hacerlo en ti.

\- Yo no tengo compañeros, tengo familia y confían en mí – se quejó.

\- ¿Y por eso te controlan con un micrófono que no sabías que llevabas? – preguntó Aomine enfadado - ¿Tú le pondrías un micrófono a tu hijo para espiarle, Tetsu? – preguntó Aomine viendo que su compañero negaba con la cabeza - ¿Me has estado espiando?

\- No – dijo Kise enseguida.

\- Pues tu familia al parecer sí y no tengo una vida tan interesante como para ello, así que… querían saber sobre el caso del banco. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre ellos?

\- No voy a deciros nada.

Tetsu se sentó frente a él enseñándole un par de fotografías de las que Kise tuvo que apartar su vista enseguida. Por suerte para él, Aomine dio una patada al cubo de metal bajo la mesa acercándoselo para que vomitase en él. Ya conocía a ese chico y empezaba a descubrir el motivo de su malestar los últimos días.

\- ¿Lo reconoces? – preguntó Aomine – es posible que no porque le han desfigurado la cara a navajazos entre rejas. Cinco puñaladas por mandato del que te ha puesto un micrófono. Queremos ayudarte, Kise, pero no podemos hacerlo si no nos cuentas qué está ocurriendo.

\- Me matará si hablo. Ya habéis visto lo que es capaz de hacer – les dijo señalando las fotografías.

\- Tengo un equipo de asalto preparado para capturarles a todos. Sólo necesito una localización – comentó Tetsu enseñándole el walkie – ayúdanos y te prometo que no te ocurrirá nada. Sólo eres un menor de edad y no has cometido ningún delito, eres víctima del tráfico de influencias de unos tipos que se han aprovechado de tu soledad, de que nadie podía protegerte, de no tener una familia, te han utilizado. Ayúdanos a pararlos, porque no serás el único chico al que le harán eso si siguen sueltos y lo sabes.

\- Se esconden en una fábrica abandonada al este.

\- Apunta el número y la calle – le dijo Tetsu pasándole un papel, comprobando cómo apuntaba lo que querían.

Aomine y Tetsu tras acabar con el chico, le comentaron que un funcionario de servicios sociales se pasaría en unos minutos a recogerle. Estaría unos días en el departamento de testigos protegidos hasta que pudieran encerrar a sus compañeros y evitar que le hicieran algo, luego, volvería a entrar en el sistema, un nuevo orfanato y a los dieciocho años, sería libre.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – preguntó Kise con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando a Tetsu, sorprendiendo también a un entristecido Aomine.

\- El primer día que hablamos dijiste algo que no olvidaré, lo había escuchado muchas veces. Antes de trabajar en homicidios, estuve haciendo prácticas en el departamento que se ocupa del tráfico de influencias a menores. Cuando hablé contigo en el primer interrogatorio me recordaste a ellos. Cuando te pregunté por tu familia dijiste: "Haría cualquier cosa por mi familia" – Kise pareció recordar aquello – eso mezclado al tono en que lo dijiste, me sonó a agradecimiento.

\- ¿No podía estar agradecido a mi familia?

\- ¿Un chico de tu edad? No. Pero no te culpo. No puedes saberlo porque no has tenido una familia. Otro chico me lo habría dicho en otro tono, con afecto, porque por la familia no se tiene agradecimiento, no le deben nada, lo hacen porque les quieren y quieren verles bien, pero tú sólo mostraste agradecimiento y deuda. Sentí que cargabas con un peso en ti, con una deuda de gratitud que tenías que saldar para poder ser libre. He visto muchos casos como el tuyo, Kise.

Aomine sin aguantar más, se marchó de la sala dejándoles allí solos. Ni siquiera sabía que Tetsu había estado en aquel departamento, quizá por eso nunca hablaba de su pasado en la unidad de policía, le sería doloroso recordar a todos aquellos chicos a los que tuvo que ayudar y seguramente… habría alguno al que no pudo salvar. No se imaginaba por lo que debió pasar Tetsu con su carácter dulce y algo tímido en ocasiones.

\- Le amo – le dijo Kise antes de que Tetsu saliera – sólo quería que lo supieras.

\- Lo sé – le sonrió Tetsu – y voy a salvarte de este problema pero no puedo ayudarte en las decisiones que tomaste con él. Aomine es un buen chico y buscará una forma de perdonarte, pero necesita tiempo.

\- No lo hará – dijo Kise con una triste sonrisa – porque ni siquiera yo me perdonaría a mí mismo.

\- Cuídate, ¿vale? Y no te metas en líos. Eres un chico listo.

\- Gracias – le agradeció a Tetsu – por suavizarle el golpe a él, por ayudarme a mí. Creo… que deberías ser sincero con Aomine y decirle lo que sientes por su ex novio. Eres un buen amigo y le has protegido todo lo que has podido, pero ahora deberías pensar un poco en ti y en tu felicidad. Quizá Aomine lo entienda. Como has dicho, es un gran chico.

\- Lo pensaré – sonrió Tetsu cerrando la puerta tras él.


	15. Un buen amigo

Capítulo 15: Un buen amigo.

La puerta se cerró tras la espalda de un resignado Tetsu que ya estaba pensando en cómo sacar a ese chico de todo este lío en el que estaba metido. Cientos de casos sobre influencia a menores habían llegado a sus manos cuando era tan sólo un novato aprendiendo un oficio. Tantos chicos menores de edad habían pasado por sus manos, a tantos tuvo que ayudar y ahora… debía salvar ni más ni menos que al chico del que su mejor amigo se había enamorado.

\- ¿Es cierto? – escuchó que preguntaba Aomine a su lado.

Al girarse Tetsu hacia él, lo vio detenido junto a la pared, observándole en completo silencio, con la espalda apoyada en la pared aunque empezaba a despegarla para caminar hacia él. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que había escuchado sus últimas palabras con Kise.

\- ¿Es cierto o no? – repitió Aomine al notar el tenso silencio de Tetsu.

\- Yo…

\- No te atrevas a mentirme – le gritó sabiendo que Tetsu trataría de ocultar sus sentimientos una vez más, porque así era él - ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de él?

\- Desde hace mucho – le dijo al final resignándose.

\- Y no me lo contaste.

\- No.

\- ¿Y tampoco pensabas hacerlo?

\- No – repitió – eres mi mejor amigo y si tengo que callarme algunas cosas para que sigas siéndolo, lo haré.

\- ¿A costa de tu felicidad?

\- A costa de lo que sea, Daiki. Sé que te han hecho daño, que te han traicionado pero también sé una cosa… ese chico que está ahí dentro siente algo por ti, algo intenso, ha cambiado por ti. Podría haber elegido seguir con los que consideraba su familia y en cambio, ha preferido darte la información porque creía en ti, porque tú le has abierto los ojos, le has enseñado lo que es querer a alguien y confiar.

\- No me cambies de tema, no quiero hablar de él, quiero hablar de ti y Kagami. ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por él? ¿Desde cuándo me lo ocultas?

\- Desde el campamento de baloncesto.

\- ¿Desde el instituto? – preguntó alterado – serás idiota. Han pasado… ¿Cinco años?

\- Seis – dijo Tetsu aunque luego al ver la mirada de Aomine, supo que había sido mala idea corregirle.

\- Seis malditos años en los que te has callado y me dejaste salir con él. No me dijiste que te gustaba. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías salido con él – le dijo al final Tetsu.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Que él no me quería. Me declaré, Aomine, le dije todo lo que sentía pero estaba embelesado por ti y tú le querías, así que pensé… que si yo no podía tenerle pero vosotros dos os amabais, ¿por qué meterme en medio y fastidiarnos los tres cuando dos podían ser felices? Sólo me desquité con Akashi.

\- Debiste decírmelo.

\- No, Aomine, hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas.

\- Te conté todo, Tetsu, mis problemas personales con él, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, mis preocupaciones.

\- ¿Te fallé?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te fallé cuando te aconsejé?

\- No – dijo avergonzado Aomine.

\- Nunca quise que tu relación con Kagami fallase aunque me destrozaba por dentro, no te lo dije porque no quería que ocurriera precisamente esto, Aomine, que dudases de mí, que quisieras hacer lo correcto como siempre intentas hacer con todos, eras capaz de renunciar a tu amor por él por mi culpa.

\- Tú renunciaste a su amor por mi culpa.

\- Pero porque él te amaba a ti y no a mí. Era fácil renunciar cuando el amor de tu vida te rechaza.

\- Debí darme cuenta – sonrió Aomine – cómo os mirabais cuando quedábamos todos los amigos en el bar, cómo intentabas esquivarnos cuando nos quedábamos solos y te inventabas excusas para marcharte a casa y no quedarte a su lado, joder… debí verlo.

\- Estabas enamorado.

\- El primer año lo estábamos, pero luego tú lo sabes bien, nuestro carácter era incompatible, discutíamos mucho, ninguno de los dos quería ceder y al final acabamos centrándonos en nuestros trabajos. Debí ver que Kagami te amaba, la forma en que te miraba… ¿Es que no hay nadie en toda esta maldita ciudad que no me traicione? – preguntó enfadado dando un puñetazo contra la pared. Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Tetsu como si fueran puñales.

\- No voy a salir con él. No saldré con tu ex novio. Sería embarazoso para todos y una complicación. Tú no quieres verle y si saliese con él… tendría que venir conmigo a las reuniones de amigos, no querría que te sentase mal, así que tranquilo, hace mucho que renuncié a su amor, yo jamás te traicioné aunque pienses que lo he hecho. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a planear cómo convencer al juez de que ese chico que está en la sala de interrogatorios es inocente y lo coaccionaron.

Tetsu se marchó de allí cabizbajo dejando a un tenso Aomine sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Se había dejado llevar por su enfado y había dicho lo primero que le había venido a la mente haciendo daño a su mejor amigo, a ése que sólo trató de protegerle de la verdad, que estaba al pie del cañón tratando de librar de una cárcel segura al chiquillo del que se había enamorado.

\- Joder – gritó enfadado golpeando contra la pared.

En un día, apenas en unas horas había tirado toda su vida por tierra otra vez. Kagami estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, quien encima era correspondido en silencio, porque Tetsu se negaba a romper el pacto de amigos por un amor que él consideraba imposible. Y lo que le faltaba para terminar su día, era descubrir el engaño de Kise, cómo había jugado con él, cómo le traicionó, cómo le investigó hasta el punto de ponerse lentillas azules.

El resto de la mañana, aunque vio a Tetsu preparar papeleos y hablar con la mitad de las comisarías y tribunal de justicia preguntando por el problema de Kise, tratando de arreglarlo, él no tuvo el valor para hablar con su compañero, para disculparse por sus duras palabras. A mediodía, observó cómo Tetsu le llevaba algo de comer a Kise, ni siquiera querían sacarlo de la sala de interrogatorios hasta que hubieran capturado a la banda entera. Por suerte para él, a media tarde llegaron las primeras noticias, habían sido capturados todos excepto su líder, a quien tuvieron que dispararle cuando trataba de atacar al escuadrón de policía.

Aomine observó en silencio cómo Tetsu sacaba a Kise cogido del brazo, con las muñecas esposadas pero aunque le miró, Kise agachó la cabeza al pasar por su lado caminando junto a un Tetsu que tampoco se dignó a mirar a Aomine. Tan sólo Kise, en el último momento antes de cruzar la puerta de salida de la comisaría, se giró una última vez para mirar al hombre al que seguramente, jamás volvería a ver.

Ambos salieron hacia el parking y aunque Kise esperó a que unos agentes le abrieran la puerta de atrás, Tetsu les pidió que le dejasen ir delante, no quería llevarle como a un delincuente tras la reja, sabía de sobra que Kise no era peligroso. El rubio tan sólo consiguió sonreír y subió delante pese a que las normas impedían esa clase de comportamiento. Aun así, nadie quería contradecir una orden de Tetsu, así que todos los agentes que les habían acompañado volvieron al interior.

Tetsu arrancó el coche patrulla y condujo por las calles en dirección a la oficina del fiscal bajo la atenta mirada de un silencioso Kise.

\- Gracias – dijo al final Kise – sé que has tenido que mover muchos hilos para librarme de los cargos de los que me acusarían.

\- Me debían unos cuantos favores. Estoy confiando en ti, Kise, porque creo que puedes cambiar y créeme que no muchos chicos lo hacían.

\- Voy a cambiar, te lo prometo. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora conmigo?

\- El abogado te explicará todo. Hazle caso, ¿vale? Una vez estés libre de acusaciones, serás devuelto a un orfanato hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, no te queda mucho así que puedes ir buscando un trabajo o algo. Si quieres, puedes hablar con el dueño del restaurante en el que te contrataron.

\- No. Creo que me iré de la ciudad – dijo al final.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Es lo mejor para Aomine y para mí. No podría soportar volver a verle sabiendo lo que he hecho. Tampoco a ti te ha ido bien con él, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De qué lo deduces?

\- No os habéis mirado cuando hemos salido de la comisaría.

\- Le he traicionado, o eso ha dicho él. Supongo que tiene razón, traicioné su confianza cuando no le conté lo que sentía por Kagami.

\- Lo hiciste por él, para no herirle.

\- Eso ya da igual, no le importa el motivo sólo lo que hice. Al final… no salí con Kagami por no perder a un amigo y he acabado perdiendo a los dos – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Kagami te ama – aclaró Kise mirando por la ventanilla con una sonrisa – pronunciaba tu nombre cuando se acostaba conmigo, me aproveché de su debilidad por ti para conquistarle, de las discusiones que siempre tenía con Aomine, cogí su punto débil y le saqué provecho. Te ama demasiado y ha aprendido la lección. Se siente culpable, por eso trató de arreglar todo diciéndote la verdad.

\- Amaste a Aomine – dijo Tetsu cambiándole de tema – y eso no lo olvidaré. Hacía mucho que no veía a Aomine feliz con alguien, tú fuiste su alegría, su motivo para sonreír de nuevo, entraba contento por la oficina.

\- Menudos dos estamos hechos – sonrió Kise observando que Tetsu estacionaba el vehículo – amamos a dos personas con las que jamás podremos estar.

\- Nos habríamos llevado bien si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo. Quizá algún día volvamos a encontrarnos.

\- Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Y si necesitas algo alguna vez, llámame. Te he dejado mi número de teléfono personal en una tarjeta en tu bolsillo derecho.

\- Lo haré. Gracias por todo – comentó Kise abriendo la puerta del coche.

\- Kise… - le detuvo Tetsu un segundo más – si sales del orfanato y no tienes donde ir…

\- Te llamaré – le sonrió cerrando la puerta finalmente para adentrarse hacia el imponente edificio donde le esperaba su abogado.

Los guardias le escoltaron hasta la oficina y una vez allí, sin quitarle las esposas, habló con el abogado repitiendo una y otra vez la misma historia que Tetsu le había hecho memorizar. Una historia donde la mitad era verdad, la otra mitad inventada. Por suerte para él, el abogado no tuvo dudas de por dónde llevar el caso y en pocos días, su vista oral ante el tribunal estaba lista.

Tal y como Tetsu le prometió, él asistió al tribunal para ver el veredicto final y una sonrisa de agradecimiento se le escapó a Kise al verle entre la gente. Lo único que le desanimó fue no ver a Aomine. Seguramente seguía manteniendo una tensa relación con Tetsu tras enterarse de sus sentimientos por Kagami. Ahora, Kise sólo esperaba que ese chico al que amó algún día, pudiera recuperarse de su traición, sus mentiras y sus engaños.

Lo que más le sorprendió aquel día no fue ver a Tetsu que ya se lo imaginaba, tampoco fue su liberación automática y su reingreso a un orfanato, fue ver a Kagami allí. Tan sólo tuvo unos segundos para hablar con él, unos segundos en los que aprovechó el pelirrojo para devolverle la guitarra ahora que podría volver a tocar en el orfanato.

\- Lamento lo de Aomine – dijo Kise – pero admítelo… vuestra relación iba a fracasar tarde o temprano, ya apenas os hablabais estando por casa.

\- Lo sé. Estábamos retrasando una ruptura que era inminente. Aun así, no debí haberme acostado contigo.

\- Hice muy bien mi papel de Tetsu.

\- Desde luego. Llegué a pensar que podías ser su hermano gemelo si no fuera por tu altura y tu cabello. Hazme un favor… no vuelvas a ponerte esas lentillas, tus ojos están bien tal y como son.

\- Suerte con Tetsu. Traté de convencerle para ti.

\- No hacía falta. Él no estará conmigo.

\- No estés tan seguro – sonrió Kise – aprovecha ahora, está peleado con Aomine – le susurró al oído y es que… se lo debía después de todo lo que había malmetido en su antigua relación. Por su culpa había roto con su novio aunque no le amaba desde hacía meses, quizá años.

Kagami sonrió incrédulo al escuchar aquello. Era complicado creerse que Aomine y Tetsu ya no se hablasen, porque ambos habían sido inseparables.


	16. Embarazos

Capítulo 16: Embarazos

Los ágiles dedos conseguían hacer vibrar las cuerdas de la guitarra con dulzura y armonía, pero pese a ello, la melodía que entonaban era triste y lenta, una canción cargada de sentimientos encontrados. Los chicos más pequeños que él que vivían en ese orfanato miraban a Kise sin entender por qué desde que había llegado, sólo tocaba cosas tristes mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

La lluvia de aquel día acompañaba a la perfección aquella deprimente canción que sólo conseguía espantar a todos los que caminaban por el pasillo. Nadie allí quería escuchar cosas tristes, su vida ya era demasiado complicada y Kise, con esa música, lo empeoraba. Las dulces monjas le habían pedido varias veces por favor que dejase de tocar esas cosas frente a los niños, pero la música era lo único que parecía calmar su corazón.

A veces se escondía en el cuarto de la limpieza a tocar para evitar poner tristes al resto de niños, pero en su pensamiento, tan sólo aparecía Aomine, el daño que le había hecho, aparecía su familia a quien había traicionado, a ese hombre al que Haizaki pegó el tiro, un hombre que tan sólo quería marcharse y dejar de delinquir pero ahora estaba muerto, estaba muerto porque él delató tarde a todos los de la banda. Por suerte para él, Haizaki fue abatido por la policía y el resto de los integrantes no tenían sed de venganza, todos se sentían aliviados de que nadie fuera a perseguirles.

Sus dedos rozaron una vez más aquellas cuerdas hasta que sintió el dolor en su dedo dando un leve grito. Miró la guitarra dándose cuenta de que una de las cuerdas se había roto, un mal presagio, sin duda alguna. En todos los años que llevaba tocando, era la segunda vez que se le rompía una cuerda y la primera vez, fue cuando conoció a Haizaki. Estaba convencido de que era mala señal.

Se miró el dedo dolorido. Por suerte no tenía sangre, tan sólo le había dado un pequeño latigazo, pero el dolor era increíble. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo lamió con suavidad creyendo que así se le pasaría un poco el dolor. Mientras lo hacía, miraba la lluvia caer. Tenía un gran dilema ahora… ¿Salir o no salir a comprar otra cuerda? Llovía a cántaros, prácticamente diluviaba pero… quedarse allí en esa pequeña habitación sin hacer nada, era peor, porque su mente empezaba a recordar los momentos que había pasado con Aomine.

\- Tuve que enamorarme de ti, ¿eh? – susurró con una triste sonrisa – yo que jamás creí enamorarme de alguien.

Kise miró la guitarra, Aomine se la había regalado pero ni siquiera había tenido el valor para volver a su casa a devolvérsela. Sus ojos se fijaron en el calendario, todo un mes y seguía teniendo esa guitarra. No se había cruzado con Aomine para nada y éste ni siquiera se había puesto en contacto con él para pedirle que le devolviera el instrumento. Aun así, Kise sabía que tenía que desprenderse de él y de todo lo que le recordase a ese moreno, porque le estaba destruyendo el corazón lentamente.

Tetsu era el único que había sentido curiosidad por su caso y al enterarse a qué orfanato lo enviaban, se había dedicado a pasar algunos días después del trabajo a llevarle algunos dulces. Hablaban sobre trivialidades, a veces del tiempo, a veces de la música y otras... sobre el orfanato y cómo llevaba su nueva vida, de cómo Kise buscaba un trabajo para cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Lo que tenía muy claro Kise era que Tetsu no hablaría de Aomine y no porque no quisiera, seguramente no habían hecho las paces desde aquel día y eso también le dolía. Sus mentiras habían destrozado a un chico increíble, habían roto la fuerte amistad de dos personas, habían costado la vida de personas a las que consideraba su familia y al final… había terminado todo donde empezó, en un orfanato porque nadie podía querer a un chico como él.

Al final, Kise decidió pedir permiso a las directoras del orfanato para poder salir a comprar una cuerda. No es que les hiciera mucha gracia que volviera a tocar canciones tristes, pero también entendían que quizá, era eso lo que necesitaba para sacar su angustia, así que al final, tras un largo resoplido de la madre superiora, le expiró un permiso de salida para poder acercarse a la tienda de música.

Tan sólo cogió una de las chaquetas y subiéndose la capucha para evitar mojarse, empezó a correr por la calle sin detenerse en ningún momento. Pese a la capucha, sentía el agua caer encima de él, aun así, ver la tienda al final de la calle le hizo sonreír. Pronto podría volver a casa… o al orfanato en este caso, porque él jamás tendría una casa, ningún lugar al que llamar su hogar.

Tetsu estaba de patrulla aquel día y su compañero había salido del coche para ir a comprar un par de cafés. Desde su asiento del copiloto, miraba aquel pobre barrio que él mismo había elegido para hacer la patrulla. Desde hacía una semana, ya no compartía coche ni guardias con Aomine, él mismo había pedido un cambio de compañero y es que… su relación se había ido deteriorando lentamente y en silencio, ni siquiera eran capaces de dirigirse la palabra y todo… porque mantuvo en secreto sus sentimientos por Kagami para evitar hacerle daño. Ahora ambos sufrían las consecuencias de esos actos.

Miraba por la ventanilla el agua caer, cuando descubrió a ese chico encapuchado que se metía hacia la tienda de música. Levantó la cabeza de la mano donde la tenía apoyada y observó al joven quitarse la capucha, permitiéndole ver ese cabello rubio tan característico de Kise.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta de la cafetería, debía haber mucha gente porque su compañero llevaba un buen rato dentro. Al ver que tardaba, decidió bajar del coche y entrar en la tienda de música. Necesitaba asegurarse de que ese chico estaba bien y pese a que lo visitaba a veces en el orfanato, no estaba mal hacerle una visita de cortesía cuando se cruzaban por la calle. La gente miraba extrañada a Tetsu, entrando en una simple tienda de música con su uniforme. Nadie sospechaba que algo pudiera ocurrir en un lugar tan poco concurrido como aquel. Kise al notar el tenso silencio que se había formado a su alrededor, no pudo evitar girarse comprobando que era Tetsu quien había causado aquello. Él sonrió.

\- Tetsu, no esperaba verte por aquí.

\- Estoy de patrulla – le comentó aunque Kise se tensó ante aquello – tranquilo, no voy con Aomine.

\- Vale – volvió a sonreír Tetsu.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Es raro que te dejen salir del orfanato.

\- Sólo he venido a por unas cuerdas. Se me ha roto una y no quería… - se detuvo un segundo – no quería devolverle una guitarra rota a Aomine. Le cambiaré la cuerda y se la devolveré como nueva.

Kise sonreía pero Tetsu conocía esas sonrisas, era la tristeza personificada, la fortaleza tratando de salir pese a que estaba destruido por dentro, quizá todos lo estaban. Aomine no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde su ruptura con Kise, desde aquella traición. Kagami no había dado señales de vida, quizá preocupado o sintiéndose culpable, Kise estaba desolado e inconsolable y Tetsu… llevaba la culpa y la pérdida de su mejor amigo y del único chico al que amó muy dentro de él, había perdido a las dos personas que más le importaban en la vida.

El aroma de una mujer hizo que Kise se girase al instante. No era el aroma de ella… sino ese perfume. Era fuerte o quizá no tanto pero a él se lo parecía. Miró a Tetsu quien no se había inmutado. ¿Era posible que él no lo oliese? Porque a Kise empezaba a marearle.

Se tambaleó un segundo perdiendo el equilibrio, por suerte, Tetsu al verlo lo sujetó del brazo evitando que chocase contra el mueble de atrás que contenía los antiguos y valiosos discos de vinilo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tetsu sujetándole.

\- Estoy… un poco mareado.

\- ¿Mareado? Creo que sería bueno llevarte al hospital.

\- No, en serio. Compro las cuerdas y me iré al orfanato a descansar. Seguro que durmiendo unas horas se me pasa.

\- Estoy convencido de que sí, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si te viera un médico. Podrías estar cogiendo un resfriado y con esta lluvia podría empeorar, mírate, estás empapado. Vamos, déjame acompañarte.

\- Es mejor que no, Tetsu. No tengo seguro médico, ya lo sabes, soy huérfano.

\- Yo tengo un buen seguro médico, pagaré tus gastos. No te preocupes por eso. Vamos… déjame acompañarte.

\- Está bien.

Tetsu compró las cuerdas de la guitarra y pasaron tan sólo un segundo por el orfanato para que Kise cogiera su documentación y por supuesto… su guitarra, porque quería aprovechar para devolverla. El compañero de Tetsu, pese a lo extraño que parecía todo aquello, no tuvo objeción alguna en acercarles al hospital dejándoles allí mientras él seguía con la ronda.

Estuvieron más de hora y media en el hospital. Tetsu aprovechó para leer un libro mientras le realizaban pruebas a Kise. Por unos segundos, sus ojos se desviaron a la guitarra, sabía que era la de la madre de Aomine y también le extrañaba que no se la hubiera pedido de vuelta. Quizá sí era cierto que aún sentía algo demasiado intenso por Kise, que no era capaz de verle sin echarse a llorar, que no podía pensar en nada más ahora mismo excepto en tratar de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos meses.

Cuando la enfermera le dijo a Tetsu que podía entrar a esperar con Kise hasta que entregasen los resultados de las pruebas, no lo dudó. Tomó la guitarra entre sus manos y entró en la oficina del doctor. Kise sonreía aún sentado en la silla frente a una mesa vacía. Tetsu se sentó a su lado en la otra silla y le pasó la guitarra. Durante el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar a que el doctor llegase, Kise aprovechó para cambiar la cuerda, aunque por poco se le rompe de nuevo al escuchar las palabras del médico: "_Enhorabuena, están ustedes embarazados_".

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría a ambos jóvenes. A Kise se le destensó la cuerda cuando ya la tenía prácticamente colocada y no la rompió por pura suerte. En cuanto a Tetsu, su rostro siempre inexpresivo, por fin encontró una noticia por la que cambiar. Ambos se habían asombrado, paralizado y enmudecido. Se miraron mutuamente y cuando Tetsu vio la mirada del médico, se dio cuenta de lo que parecía.

\- No es mi pareja – aclaró señalándose a Kise y extrañando al médico.

\- Oh, lo siento, creí que como…

\- Le he acompañado porque su pareja es… era mi mejor amigo.

\- Disculpadme entonces, dígale a su pareja que va a ser padre – le comentó a Kise.

\- ¿Embarazado? – preguntó de golpe Kise sin terminar de colocar la cuerda – Me está tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Yo no puedo estar embarazado, siempre utilizo protección y además… no – sonrió Kise incrédulo – yo no puedo estarlo.

\- Lo siento, seguramente habrá alguna vez en la que su pareja no se puso el preservativo. Puede que usted no se diera cuenta y él no cayese, no lo sé, pero las pruebas no mienten, usted está embarazado.

El médico tuvo que dejarles solos unos segundos y fue Tetsu quien terminó de tensar la cuerda de la guitarra para colocarla en el sitio al ver que las manos de Kise temblaban.

\- Joder – susurró Kise - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? En unos días cumplo la mayoría de edad y nadie en su sano juicio me dará trabajo sabiendo que en unos meses tendrá que darme de baja maternal.

\- Deberías decírselo a Aomine, quizá él pueda hacer algo hasta que…

\- No – intervino Kise con rapidez – no puedo hacerle esto a Aomine. Me odia, no quiere saber nada de mí, no le intereso ya. No soy capaz de ir frente a él y decirle que ahora encima tiene que cargar conmigo y con un hijo que ni siquiera deseaba. De esto tengo que salir yo solo.

\- Vente a mi casa – aclaró Tetsu – puedo ayudarte, a ti y a ese niño cuando nazca. Al menos hasta que todo pase y encuentres un trabajo. Podrás irte cuando quieras.

\- No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, ya has hecho mucho por mí.

\- Insisto. Además… si estás por allí, evitarás que yo también me hunda con todo esto. Quizá un niño por casa me alegre un poco la destrozada vida que ya tengo. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente.

\- Aomine se enfadará contigo – aclaró Kise.

\- ¿Más? Ya ni siquiera nos hablamos. No se enterará que estás en mi casa – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Vale. Pero en cuanto pueda… te devolveré todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te lo prometo.


	17. Guitarras

Capítulo 17: Guitarras

Aquella semana, Kise no tuvo tiempo de ir a devolver la guitarra como tenía previsto hacer. Su cabeza estaba muy lejos de los problemas con Aomine, estaba tratando de afrontar su nuevo problema, ese niño al que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a criar. Al menos había cumplido los dieciocho años y llevaba unos días viviendo en la casa de Tetsu. Había sido muy amable con él, hasta le había cedido el cuarto de invitados para que se asentase allí el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Tetsu era un buen cocinero, no tanto como Kagami pero no podía quejarse, con él nunca le faltaba nada. Lo que peor llevaba eran los turnos, Tetsu estaba pidiendo últimamente horas extra en la oficina y sabía que era por su culpa, porque no traía dinero a la casa y Tetsu se estaba ocupando de todo, desde los médicos, la alimentación, las facturas… en parte sentía que estaba abusando de su hospitalidad, pero éste siempre acababa dedicándole una cálida sonrisa y calmándole.

Las noches que Tetsu tenía libre, las pasaban viendo películas o incluso alguna serie que les gustase. Era extraño pero con ese chico que era simplemente un extraño, se sentía como en familia, casi lo sentía como a un hermano, hasta tal punto, que había empezado a llamarle Kurokocchi en forma cariñosa.

\- Creo… que debería devolverle la guitarra a Aomine – aclaró Kise sin perder la vista de aquella película.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Él no toca la guitarra y te la había dado, seguramente preferirá que la tengas tú.

\- Era de su madre, creo que es mejor así. Quizá un día cuando trabaje pueda comprarme una.

\- ¿Cómo van tus náuseas?

\- No muy bien, cualquier aroma, colonia o ambientador hace que salga corriendo al baño. Es horrible. Sólo cuando toco la guitarra parece que se me pasa un poco.

\- Quizá salga guitarrista ese pequeño – sonrió Tetsu – creo que deberías quedarte la guitarra, tú mismo lo has dicho, las náuseas parece que se te pasan cuando tocas.

\- Pero es la guitarra de Aomine, no puedo ocuparla por más tiempo. Es suya y se la devolveré.

\- ¿Qué harás con Aomine? ¿Se lo contarás?

\- ¿Crees que querría tener un hijo con un delincuente como yo? ¿Con alguien que le mintió y le traicionó? Creo que este niño y yo acabaremos estando solos en el mundo. Pero no me importa. Siempre he sido huérfano, mis padres me abandonaron a las puertas de un orfanato nada más nacer y prometí que, si alguna vez tenía un hijo, yo jamás le abandonaría. Sé lo que es criarse solo y no quiero eso para él. Sé que pasaremos malos momentos económicos pero… es mi hijo, no puedo dejarlo.

\- Aomine lo querría – le dijo Tetsu – conozco muy bien a Aomine y no dejaría que pasara por un mal momento.

\- Sé que tengo que decírselo, que tiene derecho a saberlo y a estar con su hijo, pero también sé que no quiere verme a mí y le dolerá saber que es fruto de su amor y de mi traición.

\- Le amaste, no es fruto de una traición, es fruto de vuestro amor.

\- Oye, Tetsu… me gustaría poder ayudar en la casa al menos.

\- Ya te dije que no hace falta, estás embarazado, aprovéchalo, descansa y pide los caprichos – sonrió Tetsu haciendo sonreír a Kise.

\- Me siento mal sin hacer nada aquí. Al menos puedo preparar la comida para cuando vengas, arreglar un poco la casa mientras trabajas.

\- Si te vas a sentir mejor, vale – aclaró Tetsu – pero no te esfuerces.

Tras cenar, terminaron de ver la película o al menos Kise terminó de verla, porque Tetsu se quedó dormido en el sofá a los quince minutos de haber comenzado la película. Aquello le hizo sonreír a Kise, se notaba que Tetsu estaba muy cansado después de los turnos que estaba haciendo en el trabajo. Prefirió no despertarle y dejarle dormir. Cogió una de las mantas y tapó al chico antes de apagar la televisión para irse a la cama.

Kise durmió toda la noche como un tronco pero el ruido del despertador de Tetsu, le hizo abrir los ojos a las seis de la mañana. Últimamente su sueño era muy ligero, cualquier ruido le despertaba y solía sudar. Seguramente las hormonas del embarazo le estaban afectando como ya le afectaba con los olores fuertes.

Prefirió levantarse y comprobar qué ocurría en la cocina, al menos podría dialogar un rato con Tetsu mientras éste desayunaba y se preparaba para irse a trabajar. Cuando salió, Tetsu ya estaba con el uniforme puesto y la cafetera estaba terminando. Fue el mismo Kise quien acabó colocando el café en una taza y sirviéndosela a un Tetsu que salía del baño en ese momento.

\- Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

\- Tengo un sueño ligero últimamente – le aclaró Kise – me habría despertado de cualquier forma. Estas hormonas me están matando. Creí que hoy entrarías más tarde.

\- Aomine tiene turno de tarde.

\- ¿Sigues evitando verle? – preguntó Kise – siempre entras antes que él y acabas también antes. Se nota que no quieres cruzártelo.

\- Y no quiero – dijo Tetsu con una leve sonrisa.

\- Él parece que intenta encontrarse contigo, es la tercera vez que ha cambiado su turno esta semana tratando de coincidir, y es la tercera vez que tú cambias un turno con un compañero para evitarle.

\- Y así debe seguir.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan complicado es arreglarlo?

\- Sí – dijo Tetsu sin más pero al ver el rostro de Kise que no estaba conforme, le pidió amablemente que tomase asiento – Kise… en nuestra profesión es muy importante confiar en la persona a tu lado, si sé que mi compañero no está al cien por cien, no hago bien mi trabajo, él es quien me cubre la espalda si ocurre algo y muchas veces debes confiar en que él estará ahí para cubrirte aunque no lo veas.

\- ¿Crees que Aomine no estaría ahí? – preguntó.

\- Creo que estaría – dijo Tetsu sorprendiendo a Kise – el problema es que él no cree que yo estaría. Él es quien ha perdido la confianza en mí y no puedo trabajar con alguien que sé que no confía en mí.

\- Entiendo – aclaró Kise.

\- En cuanto a ti, creo que deberías decirle lo de ese niño.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo. No quiere verme y por teléfono… es muy frío. Quiero hacerlo en persona pero… sé que eso es imposible.

\- Descansa. ¿Aún quieres entregarle la guitarra?

\- Sí – dijo Kise enseguida – pero tampoco sé cómo hacerlo sin verle.

\- Yo se la daré.

\- Pero… le estás evitando.

\- Y no me verá. Se la dejaré en su mesa de la oficina para cuando venga. Los compañeros vigilarán la guitarra, nadie la cogerá.

\- De acuerdo.

Kise entró en su cuarto buscando la guitarra. La miró por última vez antes de guardarla en la funda. Seguramente jamás tendría una guitarra como aquella, pero ya todo daba igual. Había perdido a Aomine y no podía quedarse con esa guitarra, cada vez que la tocaba le recordaba a él, no era bueno si pretendía olvidarle y tenía que hacerlo.

Entregó la guitarra a Tetsu y éste se marchó a trabajar. En el parking de la comisaría, Tetsu esperaba al volante de su coche mirando la guitarra en el asiento del copiloto. Sabía que tenía que contarle lo que ocurría a ese terco y cabezón de Aomine, pero había un problema… no quería verle. Miró dentro de su bolsa hasta que encontró un papel… era una forma cobarde para decir las cosas pero mejor eso a callarse. Tomó un bolígrafo y escribió en una de las hojas todo lo que debió decirle hacía unas semanas.

Tardó casi veinte minutos en escribirla y es que no encontraba las palabras para soltar una bomba como aquella. Al final, tras hojas y hojas gastadas tratando de expresarse de la mejor manera que pudo sacar, decidió dejar algo simple y contundente, algo no muy largo y que Aomine entendiera con rapidez y pudiera actuar. Dobló el papel unas cuantas veces y lo metió dentro de la funda de la guitarra. Aomine lo vería en cuanto la abriera y sacase la guitarra.

Salió del coche cogiendo la guitarra y entró con rapidez por la puerta de la comisaría saludando a sus compañeros. Todos se extrañaron al verle con una guitarra pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, ni siquiera sabían que Tetsu tocase. Al final, una vez ya en la misma oficina, fue uno de sus compañeros quien por fin se atrevió a decir algo.

\- ¿Qué haces con esa guitarra? ¿Vienes a darnos un concierto?

\- Yo no toco – dijo Tetsu con una ligera sonrisa en su inexpresivo rostro – es de Aomine, se la dejaré en su mesa para que la recoja luego cuando venga.

Todos miraron hacia la mesa de Aomine al fondo llena de papeles y con el repulsivo papel lleno de salsa de la última hamburguesa que debió comerse. Tetsu suspiró con pesadez, él siempre le obligaba a recoger las cosas antes de marcharse pero al parecer, a su nuevo compañero le daba igual como dejase la mesa Aomine.

Se acercó a la mesa cogiendo el cubo de basura de debajo y tirando todo lo inservible allí mientras recogía un poco los papeles para dejarla más presentable. Una vez terminó de meter los lápices sueltos en su lata correspondiente del escritorio, dejó la guitarra encima de su mesa, contento y satisfecho con haberle ordenado su desastre de mesa.

Todos los compañeros que habían observado atentos aquella escena, se giraron como alma que lleva el diablo al ver que Tetsu ya regresaba hacia ellos. Todos sonrieron con cierta dulzura al ver que a Tetsu aún le importaba aquel chico. El enfado de esos dos había dado mucho de qué hablar por la comisaría, sobre todo por los cambios de turnos que ambos estaban pidiendo a todos, uno para coincidir con Tetsu, y el otro para evitarle.

\- ¿No creéis que va siendo hora de que estos dos coincidan? – preguntó un compañero en susurro.

\- Eran los mejores trabajando juntos. Ni siquiera sé por qué discutieron.

\- La próxima vez que pidan el cambio, démosle el cambio a uno de ellos pero no al otro, a ver cómo reaccionan.

\- ¿Y a quién le negamos el cambio? – preguntó un compañero haciendo dudar a todos – se enfadará con nosotros al que se lo neguemos. ¿Por qué no hablamos mejor con Aomine y le decimos que vaya directamente a hablar con Tetsu en vez de hacer tanto movimiento de turnos? – preguntó.

\- Sí, es buena idea.

\- Aprovechemos que le ha devuelto la guitarra para decirle alguna tontería como que Tetsu se avergonzaba por hablar con él o algo pero que lo está deseando, no sé. No debe ser tan difícil conseguir que hablen, se conocen desde hace años, son mejores amigos.

\- Conocerá a Tetsu y sabrá que es mentira, está cambiando turnos para no encontrarle.

\- Entonces le diremos que está muy mal, que últimamente viene apestando a alcohol.

\- ¿Eso va en serio? – le preguntó un compañero.

\- Tú eres el nuevo compañero de Tetsu, llévatelo de fiesta el viernes cuando acabéis el turno, tomaos un par de copas y yo convenceré a Aomine de que vaya a verle. ¿Qué puede salir mal en el plan?

No se volvió a hablar del tema, al menos no en el cuartel donde alguno de esos dos pudiera pillarles la trampa que pensaban tenderles. Los compañeros estaban decididos a unir de nuevo a aquellos dos y para ello… recurrirían a las peores artimañas si era necesario.

Tetsu no tardó en irse al acabar su turno y es que no quería cruzarse con Aomine que debería estar por entrar. Cuando salía con el coche para ir a su casa, le pareció verlo entrar con su todoterreno aparcando a no mucha distancia de él, pero no se detuvo, dio la vuelta y se marchó. Para cuando Aomine entró en la oficina, supo que alguien había tocado su mesa, estaba recogida y con la guitarra encima. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

\- Tetsu – susurró abriendo ligeramente una parte de la funda para comprobar por encima que era su guitarra, ni siquiera la sacó sin darse cuenta… de que el papel más importante de su vida, estaba allí metido.

Cerró de nuevo y apartó la guitarra a un lateral para llevársela a casa. Aquel chico podía habérsela quedado, ahora… volvería a un olvidado cajón del armario donde no volvería a salir en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca más lo haría.


	18. Trampas de compañeros

Capítulo 18: Trampas de compañeros

Llevaba dos días lloviendo sin parar pero aquel día, Tetsu miraba por la ventana del coche patrulla esperando a que su compañero regresase de coger los cafés. Era extraño que no hubiera sabido nada de Aomine en toda la semana, nunca pensó que no le importase su hijo o es que quizá… el muy desgraciado ni siquiera había visto la nota. Era típico en Aomine no fijarse en las cosas.

\- Ey – escuchó de golpe a su compañero quien le sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿Estás bien? Llevo un rato llamándote.

\- Lo siento, sólo pensaba – dijo Tetsu cogiendo su café.

\- Ya lo veo. ¿Quieres que hablemos mientras te lo tomas?

\- No sabría de qué hablar.

\- Quizá de eso que últimamente te tiene tan distraído.

\- No es nada en particular.

\- Es por Aomine. Venga… sé que es tu compañero perfecto, hacíais buena pareja. Os entendíais.

\- Aomine odiaba cuando hablaba. Me llamaba "listillo" – sonrió Tetsu al recordarlo.

\- Te apreciaba y aún lo hace.

\- No como antes. Las cosas han cambiado.

Tetsu le dio un sorbo al café que su compañero le había traído. Llevaba un mes con él y nunca acertaba el café que le gustaba, era increíble. Aun así, Tetsu solía sonreír y es que su compañero estaba decidido a adivinar cuál era, ya le quedaban pocos por probar. Aquel día se sorprendió cuando notó el gusto a canela, era el café que él siempre le compraba a Aomine.

\- ¿Canela? – preguntó Tetsu mirando el café ante el asombro de su compañero.

\- Sí. ¿Ocurre algo con la canela? Me dijiste que no tenías alergia a nada.

\- No tengo alergias, es que… es el café que toma Aomine.

\- No lo sabía.

Los ojos azules de Tetsu miraron aquel líquido oscuro, perdiéndose una vez más en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que sabía sobre Aomine. Faltaban unos meses para las Navidades, los mismos meses que tardaría Kise en dar a luz. Sonrió al pensar en aquello, en la puntería que tenía Aomine para esas cosas, adoraba la navidad y encima… su hijo nacería en su fecha favorita.

\- Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué te parece ir esta noche a tomar algo a un bar?

\- No me apetece mucho – agregó Tetsu tomando otro sorbo al café.

\- ¿Es que tienes visita en casa o qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Qué tonterías dices. ¿A quién tendría en mi casa? – sonrió Tetsu mintiendo – sigo viviendo solo, ya lo sabes – iba a beber del café cuando entonces cayó en lo que realmente estaba dejando entrever su compañero – Aomine te lo ha contado.

\- Sé que os peleasteis por un chico.

\- No por un chico, por su ex novio – aclaró Tetsu.

\- Ex novio que está enamorado de ti y del que tú pasas por consideración a tu amigo. Aomine está arrepentido de eso – fingió su compañero - ¿Por qué no lo habláis?

\- No hay nada que hablar. Le decepcioné, no confía en mí y no pienso salir con un ex novio de mi mejor amigo. No tengo más que decir.

\- Vente a tomar algo esta noche, por favor. Estarán algunos compañeros.

Tetsu le miró con mala cara aunque no podía evitar darse cuenta de aquello. Hacía mucho que no salía con sus compañeros y por la amistad y confianza entre compañeros, no le quedaba más remedio que hacer acto de presencia de vez en cuando.

\- Está bien, iré. Pero sólo un rato.

\- Perfecto.

En cuanto su compañero se entretuvo un momento, Tetsu aprovechó en mandarle un mensaje a Kise avisándole que no iría a cenar, así que no le esperase y fuera cenando él solo. Hoy seguramente acabarían tarde la fiesta pese a que él… quería irse pronto.

Había pasado casi una semana y ese día, Aomine tenía libre. Pensó en levantarse de la cama pero no podía ni le apetecía. La ventana encima de la cabecera de su cama no dejaba de sonar por la intensa lluvia y aunque pudiera parecer molesto, ese día en concreto, Aomine sentía que el ruido le relajaba.

Llevaba un par de semanas tratando de coincidir con su antiguo compañero para hablar con él, pero estaba claro que éste le evitaba a toda costa. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan intenso en su pecho que el día en que su jefe le llamó a la oficina para explicarle que Tetsu… había pedido un cambio de compañero y habían aceptado la petición. Ahora trabajaba con otro policía al que consideraba incompetente hasta para traerle un café tal y como él pedía. Echaba de menos a Tetsu, a su Tetsu listillo y sabelotodo que le sonreía y le sacaba de problemas legales.

Los últimos meses había pensado mucho sobre todo el asunto de su ex novio, de Kise, de Tetsu… todo le parecía un completo lío del que no sabía cómo salir. Pensaba en su relación con Kagami, era un desastre y ambos lo sabían. Esa relación tenía que terminar en uno u otro momento. Al recordar a Kise, sabía que era el chico del que se había enamorado pero también recordaba su traición, que era el amante de su ex novio, que se había burlado de él y aun así… seguía amándole, quizá por eso le dolía tanto. Luego estaba Tetsu, quería verle feliz, eso estaba claro, pero su felicidad era el idiota de Kagami, ése que le engañó a él y no podía permitir que le pudiera hacer daño a su mejor amigo.

Alzó sus ojos hacia la ventana observando las negras nubes que dejaban caer aquella incesante agua. Seguramente todo el día estaría nublado, oscuro, pero él también se sentía un poco así, deprimido. El timbre sonó en aquel momento y supo que tendría que abrir, pero una fuerza mayor le impedía levantarse, tan sólo quería quedarse todo el día en cama. Miró el reloj, eran las once. Suspiró quejándose hasta que el timbre sonó una vez más seguido de una segunda, así que supo de quién se trataba, sólo había una persona en el mundo tan insistente.

\- Ya voy – gritó al final levantándose y buscando en la silla una camiseta de manga corta oscura.

Se la puso encima del pantalón de baloncesto viejo con el que dormía y caminó hasta la puerta abriendo todos los cerrojos que había. En cuanto la puerta empezó a abrirse, apareció ante él la silueta de ese chico de su estatura, de cabello rojo como el mismo fuego y mirada desafiante.

\- Creí haber quedado contigo más tarde, Kagami – aclaró Aomine dejándole entrar mientras iba hacia la cocina a preparar café.

\- Es posible, pero de todas formas te habría costado levantarte. ¿Siempre recibes a tus visitas de esa forma tan sexy?

\- Cállate – le dijo enfadado – sabes que es mi pijama desde siempre.

\- Conmigo dormías desnudo – sonrió Kagami – supongo que con Kise también lo hacías. Sólo un par de veces te vi abrir la puerta con esos pantalones y era cuando estabas soltero. Recuerdo que ni siquiera te ponías camiseta, ahora al menos lo haces – sonrió.

\- Idiota – insultó Aomine molesto.

\- ¿Para qué querías que viniera? – preguntó Kagami sentándose en una de las sillas viendo cómo Kagami ponía un par de cafés y le servía uno a él.

\- Quería hablarte de Tetsu.

\- No hay mucho entonces de lo que hablar.

\- ¿No le has visto últimamente?

\- En estos últimos meses… ni una vez. No creo que quiera verme, soy el culpable de que te hayas peleado con él ¿Crees en serio que le gustaría verme? Por favor… entonces no conoces a Tetsu.

\- Creo que deberías hablar con él y arreglar el problema.

\- Yo también lo creo, pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que tú no lo arregles con él – le aclaró Kagami – él jamás saldrá conmigo sin tu aprobación y ahora estáis enfadados, así que no le vas a dar esa aprobación. Tampoco se la darías de todas formas aunque le hablases porque no te fías de mí.

\- Cierto – le aclaró Aomine – me traicionaste con otro chico. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no harás lo mismo con Tetsu?

\- Conocías nuestra relación, Aomine, se enfrió demasiado, estábamos perdidos. Siempre amé a Tetsu y por eso… no pude llegar a conseguir que nuestra relación funcionase.

Aomine se fijó sin querer en el busca que sobresalía del cinturón de Kagami cuando se le levantaba a veces la camiseta y entonces… se dio cuenta de algo. Su ex novio trabajaba temporalmente en un banco mientras se preparaba las pruebas de bombero. Al parecer… había conseguido entrar al cuerpo y no había dicho nada.

\- Tienes mi permiso – dijo Aomine sorprendiendo a Kagami, quien se quedó paralizado con esas palabras – pero lo hago sólo por Tetsu, porque sé que te ama. Si le haces daño, te las verás conmigo. Además… creo que es el mejor regalo que puedo ofrecerte por tu puesto fijo en el cuerpo de bomberos – le indicó señalando con sus ojos al busca.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Kagami con dudas.

\- Sí él pudo llevarse bien contigo y ocultar sus sentimientos durante tantos años para evitarme daño, yo podré llevarme bien contigo para evitarle daño a él. Pero esto sólo funciona si sé que no le engañas, ni le harás daño, porque entonces… me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla.

\- Me parece bien, porque no pienso traicionarle jamás – dijo Kagami decidido – amo a Tetsu y le haré feliz. Te lo aseguro.

\- Habrá que pensar una forma de acercarnos a él. – Aomine pensó algo, entonces recordó la oferta que habían dicho sus compañeros para ir al bar, seguramente también a Tetsu le habrían invitado – Creo que tengo un plan.

\- ¿Ya? – preguntó extrañado Kagami.

\- No es algo muy elaborado, pero al menos podremos acercarnos a Tetsu sin que pueda huir de nosotros. Le abordaremos en el bar esta noche, ahí no podrá decir que nos vayamos, no es su casa. Tendrá que escuchar lo que tengamos que decirle.

\- Entonces esperaré hasta que me digas algo, Aomine.

Kagami dio un sorbo a su café terminándoselo y se puso en pie para marcharse. Aomine quiso acompañarle a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, chocó contra la guitarra que estaba apoyada en la pared tirándola al suelo y abriendo la caja por completo.

\- No sabía que tenías aquí la guitarra – expresó su asombro Kagami.

\- Tetsu me la dejó en la oficina hace una semana. Llegué tan cansado aquel día que la dejé aquí y al final… se me olvidó guardarla. Ahora la recojo.

Aomine se agachó a recoger la guitarra cuando Kagami observó por la cremallera que se había abierto ligeramente, algo blanco que sobresalía.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando aquel trozo blanco.

\- No lo sé – expresó Aomine terminando de abrir toda la cremallera y sacando el papel. Los dos chicos se miraron mientras Aomine lo desplegaba.

\- Es la letra de Tetsu – aclaró Kagami al ver la buena caligrafía.

Aomine pasó de Kagami unos segundos, que Tetsu le hubiera escrito algo sólo significaba una cosa… era importante y él… había dejado la guitarra olvidada toda la semana. No había mucho para leer, se notaba por varios tachones que aquello le había costado escribirlo. De todas las frases donde Tetsu se disculpaba una y otra vez por la forma cobarde en que le explicaba las cosas, sólo se quedó con dos frases. "Kise está viviendo conmigo" y "Está embarazado".

Por un segundo, se quedó completamente paralizado tratando de asimilar todo aquello. Kise no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había puesto en contacto con él y seguramente porque pensaba que seguía enfadado con él, algo de lo que no iba totalmente mal encaminado. Seguía molesto, pero no tanto como para no escuchar de él una confesión así.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagami alertado al ver que Aomine se sentaba en el suelo con cara asustada.

Kagami tomó la nota y leyó:

_Querido Daiki._

_¿Recuerdas aquel tiempo donde tú y yo podíamos ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro? Disfruté jugando al baloncesto contigo, siempre fui tu sombra. Te conocía mejor que los demás y porque esa amistad aún significa demasiado para mí, es por lo que hoy, pese a la cobardía de la carta, quiero expresarte una vez más mi sinceridad._

_Sé que te fallé, que te traicioné al enamorarme de Kagami y no contártelo. Me disculpo contigo por el daño ocasionado. Odio los secretos, sé que cada vez nos alejan más y más el uno del otro, por eso mismo, he de confesar que estos meses, he estado viviendo con alguien en mi solitaria casa, he estado conviviendo con Kise Ryota desde que salió del orfanato. Puede que no te interese mucho saber sobre él, sé que te hizo daño y te traicionó, pero también sé cuánto le amaste. No soy nadie para aconsejarte pero… me gustaría darte el último consejo como tu amigo, lucha una vez más, Aomine, porque en el vientre de Kise viene el fruto de tu amor por él, no les abandones ahora._

_Siempre has sido un chico arrogante, eso pensaba la gente de ti, pero yo conocí al verdadero Aomine, a ese chico capaz de enfrentarse a quien fuera por defender a sus amigos, el tierno Aomine que lloraba de alegría cuando recibía una buena noticia. Aomine… vas a ser padre y Kise te ama con locura. Tiene miedo a hablarte sobre el embarazo así que he tomado la iniciativa de meterme en un asunto que no tiene nada que ver conmigo para poder avisarte. Por favor… busca dentro de ti y encuentra la forma de perdonarle, porque los dos os amáis. Todos cometemos errores, sabes mejor que nadie que tirar la toalla es lo más fácil, pero tú siempre fuiste un luchador. Reacciona de una vez, Dai._

_Atte: Tetsuya Kuroko._

Kagami miró las manos temblorosas de un atónito Aomine que sólo conseguía farfullar una palabra, un nombre, "Kise". Aquella noticia le había afectado, así que Kagami trató de conseguir lo que Tetsu había iniciado… despertar a Aomine y hacerle reaccionar.

\- Un niño – susurró Kagami con una ligera sonrisa – vamos, tío, levántate, dúchate y sal corriendo de aquí. Vas a ser padre.

\- ¿Cómo narices se perdona una traición así, Kagami? – preguntó Aomine mirando el papel – él me causó el mayor de los sufrimientos y ahora… ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable al saber que está embarazado?

\- Porque tienes corazón – le aclaró Kagami – porque le amas y te alegras de ese niño, pero sufres pensando que Kise puede estar mal, que pasará penurias con un niño y estando solo en el mundo. Si alguien puede aprender a perdonar algo así… eres tú. ¿Aún le amas? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Más que nunca – aclaró Aomine.

\- Entonces haz caso a Tetsu de una maldita vez y lucha por lo que quieres. Ve a buscarle – sonrió Kagami.


	19. Bares

Capítulo 19: Bares

Tomó un nuevo vasito de sake y lo bebió al instante sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros. Nadie en todo el cuerpo de policía habría pensado jamás que Kuroko Tetsu fuera ya por su sexto chupito de sake.

\- O-Otro – susurró Tetsu señalando con el dedo al vasito de Sake.

\- Tetsu… creo que deberías frenar un poco – aclaró su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No estábamos de fiesta? Quiero otro – aclaró con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Pese a que los presentes no querían que el chico continuase bebiendo, nadie se atrevía a interponerse, así que el camarero llenó otra vez el vasito del joven. Estaba a punto de tomarse el alcohol cuando una mano se lo impidió quitándole el vaso.

\- Eh – se quejó Tetsu, pero sólo observó la mirada dura y desafiante de su antiguo compañero.

\- Deja de beber ahora – se escuchó la firme voz de Aomine.

\- Tú ya no eres mi compañero – sonrió Tetsu – puedo beber lo que me dé la gana.

\- Oh, no soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo – aclaró Aomine – es él – señaló hacia su espalda.

Tetsu tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás para sortear el robusto cuerpo de Aomine y ver quién estaba a su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquel cabello rojizo y los intimidantes ojos de un auténtico tigre fijos en él.

\- ¿Por qué has traído a Kagami? – preguntó – vosotros no os lleváis bien.

\- Porque no soporto no hablar contigo – le dijo Aomine – quiero recuperar a mi amigo y si tengo que aguantar a este imbécil para verte feliz, estoy de dispuesto. Ahora deja de beber porque no vas a poder hablar con él con seriedad.

\- No entiendo nada – aclaró Tetsu medio borracho y es que su cabeza no estaba para pensar ya.

\- Te estoy dando mi bendición para que salgas con Bakagami – le aclaró Aomine.

\- No voy a salir con tu ex novio – le aclaró Tetsu.

\- ¿Por qué no? Le cortaré los huevos si te hace daño, ya está amenazado.

Si alguno de sus compañeros no sabía de qué iba el asunto, ahora ya no quedaba duda alguna. Tetsu estaba enamorado del ex novio de su antiguo compañero. Aomine apartó todos los vasos que estaban cerca de Tetsu mientras Kagami sonreía.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Era una tontería, pero nunca había visto a Tetsu borracho y es divertido – aclaró Kagami – No está acostumbrado a beber, fíjate, con seis vasitos de Sake mira cómo está – se reía Kagami.

\- Me parece estupendo que te diviertas tanto, Bakagami.

Aomine trató de mantenerse serio, pero cuando escuchó a Tetsu empezar a entonar una canción con su compañero, no pudo aguantar la risa. Los gallos que le salían al pobre eran increíbles. Tampoco Kagami podía soportarlo mucho más y empezó a reírse.

\- Voy a sacarle de aquí antes de que nos echen. No me extraña que lleve unos días lloviendo con esa forma de cantar – se reía aún Kagami.

\- Sácalo antes de que cambie de opinión contigo – susurró Aomine – y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo, te estaré vigilando.

Kagami sonrió antes de rodearle para ver mejor a Tetsu. Allí estaba, cantando con sus compañeros para el asombro del pelirrojo. Estaba claro que cada vez amaba más a ese chico, siempre fue él a quien quiso pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. No volvería a dudar de él.

\- Vámonos a casa, Tetsu – le comentó Kagami cargándolo al hombro para sacarlo como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

\- Ey, suéltame – gritó Tetsu – quiero otra copa.

\- Ya te diré yo lo que quieres – le sonrió Kagami caminando con Tetsu en su hombro.

\- Espera un segundo, Kagami – le detuvo Aomine mirando al pobre y borracho Tetsu - ¿Kise está en tu casa?

\- Sí – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Podrías haberme dicho el secreto a la cara en vez de por una carta – se quejó Aomine.

\- ¿El secreto? Me gusta Kagami – sonrió Tetsu antes de ponerse serio una vez más ante el asombro de todos y colocar sus dedos en sus labios – pero, shh, Aomine no puede enterarse – sonreía otra vez.

\- TETSU – gritó Aomine mientras todos reían – ese secreto no, el otro.

\- Soy Flash – soltó ante la mirada atónita de todos mientras se abría levemente la camisa como si debajo llevase el uniforme de superhéroe.

\- TETSU - volvió a gritar Aomine pese a que Kagami ya no sostenía las lágrimas de la risa – hablo de Kise.

\- Oh… Kise va a ser papá, pero Aomine no lo sabe.

\- Llévatelo, creo que necesita dormir – acabó diciendo Aomine. Al menos estaba convencido de que era verdad, un borracho no le mentiría.

Kagami lo sacó de allí, era mejor llevarse a Tetsu a dormir y cuanto antes. Al menos había descubierto una nueva faceta de ese chico inexpresivo, borracho… podía llegar a ser muy divertido. Sabía que Aomine tenía pensado ir a la casa de Tetsu para arreglar las cosas con Kise, así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarse a Tetsu a su casa.

Al entrar por la casa, dejó a Tetsu en el sofá, aunque el chico no paraba de reír. Aquello pillaba por sorpresa a Kagami, nunca lo había visto de aquella forma, pero en parte también le gustaba, de ese chico le gustaba absolutamente todo.

\- ¿Por qué está ese uniforme ahí colgado? – preguntó extrañado viendo en una percha el uniforme de bombero.

\- Aprobé los exámenes, Tetsu, ya soy bombero. De momento en prácticas, pero ya soy fijo.

\- ¿En serio? Nunca he estado con un bombero.

\- No creo que hayas estado con muchos, Tetsu… - sonrió Kagami.

\- Con Akashi, sólo con él – sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – aprovechó ahora Kagami, Tetsu no le mentiría en nada en esas condiciones.

\- Porque se parecía a ti… más o menos. Tú eres más guapo, más divertido y más sexy – sonreía Tetsu.

\- Oye, Tetsu, lo siento. Fui cobarde, estaba confuso con mis sentimientos el día en que te declaraste y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era tarde.

\- ¿De verdad Aomine me da permiso? – preguntó Tetsu extrañamente serio.

\- Sí, Tetsu. Tenemos su aprobación. Él ama a Kise, va a ir a recuperarle y yo… yo te quiero a ti.

\- No es cierto, me engañarás como lo hiciste con Aomine – sonrió Tetsu revolviéndose en el sofá para coger uno de los cojines y tratar de dormir.

\- Mírame, Tetsu – le dijo apartando el brazo de Tetsu del cojín para que le mirase – te quiero a ti, engañé a Aomine porque Kise se hizo pasar por ti, era idéntico, te amaba y fui débil, te deseaba tanto que caí en su trampa. No volverá a pasar, porque tú estarás a mi lado. Te lo prometo. Confía en mí… sólo una vez, por favor.

Los ojos azules de Tetsu miraron a Kagami. Se le veía afligido y no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable sabiendo que podían estar juntos y aun así… él estaba dudando de sus palabras. Siempre le decía a Aomine que debía arriesgarse en el amor, pero era él, el primero en echarse atrás cuando por fin… Kagami, el chico al que amaba, se le declaraba.

\- Joder – susurró Tetsu tapando sus ojos con el brazo para que Kagami no viera sus lágrimas.

\- Tet… - fue a llamarle Kagami, pero no tuvo tiempo ni a decir su nombre completo cuando sintió que Tetsu se lanzaba sobre él besándole con pasión.

La mano de Kagami rozó con suavidad la ruborizada mejilla de Tetsu, incitándole a continuar con aquel beso que ambos habían deseado desde hacía años y que les había sido prohibido hasta aquella noche. Por primera vez, Tetsu sentía que un gran peso salía de su corazón, Aomine lo permitía y con eso era suficiente para él.

Tetsu no podía dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, quizá por el alcohol que llevaba en sangre y que le afectaba. Nunca antes había hecho una locura como aquella y se había emborrachado, ahora empezaba a dolerle levemente la cabeza y supo que mañana estaría mucho peor. No podía pensar con claridad pero un rubor le vino a la cabeza cuando recordó lo que le había dicho a Aomine. Se incorporó de golpe asustando a Kagami.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- ¿Le he dicho a Aomine lo de Kise o lo he soñado?

\- Se lo has dicho.

\- Oh… joder – exclamó dejándose caer.

\- Yo me preocuparía más de eso de… "Soy Flash" – le sonrió Kagami – vas a tener cachondeo en la oficina mañana cuando llegues.

\- Mañana tengo libre, gracias a Dios.

\- Pues para cuando vuelvas.

\- Joder… no me dejes emborracharme nunca más.

\- Debo reconocer que eres más divertido cuando bebes, pero tranquilo, no te dejaré volver a hacerlo.

Kagami bajó su mano hacia el pantalón de Tetsu desabrochándolo, pero en cuanto éste se percató de aquello, se volvió a incorporar apartando la mano de Kagami de él.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

\- Creí que…

\- ¿Que por estar un poco bebido te dejaría meterme mano como quisieras? – preguntó Tetsu notablemente enfadado.

\- No. Creí que querías – le aclaró Kagami – pero si no es así… discúlpame. Me iré a dormir.

Kagami se levantó un poco molesto. Todas las señas de Tetsu indicaban claramente que quería algo pero quizá… sólo lo había malinterpretado por las ganas que él mismo tenía de estar con ese chico. Estaba enamorado de él y tras cinco años separados, ahora que por fin podían estar juntos… había metido la pata. Kagami se cambió al pijama y se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

No fue hasta horas más tarde, cuando sintió algo extraño. Se estaba excitando sin motivo alguno, quizá pensando en Tetsu. Dejó escapar un par de gemidos y bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna dispuesto a aliviar la presión que sentía, pero en lugar de su miembro, encontró pelo.

Se incorporó como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarse a Tetsu entre sus piernas, lamiendo con maestría su miembro, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, jugando con su lengua y sus dientes a darle el mayor placer que nadie le había dado en la vida.

\- Joder, Tetsu – susurró todavía conmovido por el pequeño susto, pero a la vez, tremendamente excitado – Eres único para despertar a la gente.

\- Tenías razón – le dijo Tetsu – sí quería algo contigo, y lo quiero ahora mismo.

\- Primero me dejas con el calentón y ahora… me provocas. ¿Quién te entiende, Tetsu?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un par de lágrimas salieran de los cristalinos ojos de Tetsu. Kagami al ver aquello, se apresuró a abrazarlo y disculparse por sus palabras, quizá se había pasado.

\- Te quiero – le dijo Tetsu – pero tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que me dejes por otro si no soy suficientemente bueno para ti.

\- Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Tetsu. Te quiero a ti, solamente a ti. No voy a traicionarte. Además… Aomine me cortaría cierta parte – sonrió tratando de relajar la situación. Tetsu sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?

\- Sí – le dijo esta vez con seriedad – no volveré a equivocarme. Siempre fuiste tú a quien amé y quiero demostrártelo.

\- Vale.

Aquel beso fue mucho más dulce que los anteriores. Ni siquiera Kagami pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta allí, tan sólo había un pensamiento en su cabeza, estaba allí con Tetsu y eso era lo único que importaba en aquel momento.

Tetsu se colocó encima tumbando suavemente a Kagami sobre la cama pero sin soltar aquellos sensuales labios que tanto le atraían y que durante años, deseó en el más absoluto de sus silencios. Lo que una vez rompió su vida ahora insuflaba nuevos ánimos. Por ese chico sufrió y por ese chico tenía la mayor de las alegrías. Todo era muy contradictorio.

Los besos de Kagami siempre tenían esa mezcla de pasión y dulzura, una mezcla que a Tetsu le encantaba. Tan sólo una vez llegó a probar sus labios, pero aquel recuerdo perduró en su mente durante todos aquellos años en que también permaneció su soledad.

Podía sentir las fuertes manos de Kagami rodeando su cintura, subiendo por su espalda acariciando cada centímetro de su piel mientras sus labios mantenían aquel dulce ritmo que le hacía parecer alcanzar el mismo cielo. Disfrutaba de cada una de las caricias de aquel chico, pero sobre todo, cuando rozaba su nuca, cuando mecía su cabello con suavidad y le impulsaba más hacia su rostro besándole como sólo él sabía, era cuando más placer sentía.

Kagami dejó que Tetsu se sentase encima de sus muslos. Ninguno tenía fuerzas ni voluntad para separarse de los labios del otro. Aprovechó que tenía su miembro bien erecto para introducir sus húmedos labios en su chico. Los gemidos del chico fueron encerrados y ahogados en la boca del pelirrojo.

Poco tiempo tardó Kagami en estimular a ese chico que ya de por sí venía excitado. Se posicionó mejor y elevó un poco el trasero de Tetsu indicándole que iba a entrar. Una vez estuvo bien colocado, el mismo Tetsu sin soltar los labios del mayor, empezó a descender permitiéndole a Kagami disfrutar de su estrechez, sacándole unos tímidos jadeos y una respiración entrecortada debido al placer.

Los movimientos fueron acelerando a medida que ambos chicos se emocionaban y disfrutaban de aquel placer que durante años les fue negado. Aquel fue un momento mágico para ambos, un momento que ambos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de ahora en adelante, porque por fin, estaban juntos y juntos… lucharían por ese amor que convertirían en algo inmortal, ese amor que no dejarían que muriera por nada del mundo.

Kagami fue el primero en terminar, excitado desde hacía un par de horas y motivado por aquel dulce Tetsu al que siempre amó y al que tardó ver, ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando veía esa tierna sonrisa dirigida sólo y exclusivamente a él.

\- Te amo – le susurró Kagami al oído mientras salía de él y se tumbaba una vez más, esta vez, trayendo a Tetsu con él y abrazándole por la espalda acurrucándole entre sus brazos.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

\- Quizá un poco a lo que los turnos puedan hacer en nuestra relación. Eres bombero ahora y yo… no voy a renunciar a ser policía. Es posible que haya días en los que ni siquiera nos vayamos a ver.

\- Estaremos bien – le dijo Kagami – tengo siempre dos días libres después de mis dos días de trabajo – le sonrió – aunque tengas tú algún turno, yo te esperaré en casa, te prepararé un buen baño para relajarte… es posible que me encuentres ya a mí desnudo dentro – dijo haciendo sonreír a Tetsu mientras sentía los labios de Kagami besar su frente con dulzura – y finalmente, cenaremos juntos. Soy buen cocinero – le aclaró haciendo reír aún más a Tetsu – estaremos bien. Ya lo verás.

\- Claro – le dijo Tetsu al final – siempre que estés a mi lado estaré bien. Sólo te necesito a ti en mi vida para ser completamente feliz.

\- Eso sí… hazme un favor. No me fio de tus compañeros – le sonrió Kagami – vuelve con Aomine anda. Hacíais un buen equipo.

\- De acuerdo. Mañana pediré de nuevo el cambio.

La puerta sonó varias veces. Para Kise, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, Tetsu se había olvidado las llaves de casa o algo, porque era la una de la madrugada y él, ya prácticamente llevaba una hora durmiendo o intentándolo con tanto movimiento del bebé. Faltaban apenas un par de meses para que diera a luz y las noches se habían vuelto toda una pesadilla. Daba vueltas y vueltas sudando, con dolores cuando le daba patadas el niño que llevaba en su vientre y sin poder pegar ojo. Apenas dormía un par de horas todas las noches, a intervalos durante todo el día.

\- Ya voy – gritó Kise acercándose hacia la puerta con lentitud. Se sentía pesado y sumamente cansado.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió cuando aquellos intimidantes ojos azules de Aomine aparecieron ante él. Por un segundo trató de cerrar la puerta evitando que viera su vientre, pero Aomine detuvo la puerta con la mano impidiéndoselo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor – le suplicó Aomine.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Aomine – susurró Kise con un extremo dolor en su pecho al verle allí. Seguía amándole y le dolía demasiado volver a cruzar sus ojos con ese chico sabiendo el dolor que le había causado.

\- He traído helado – sonrió Aomine enseñándole la bolsa de un supermercado.

\- Entra – accedió al final Kise dejándole pasar.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Todo con helado

Durante todo el camino, desde el bar hasta la casa de Tetsu, Aomine estuvo pensando cómo iba a disculparse con Kise. Sabía de sobra que la mayor parte de culpa había sido de Kise, le había mentido, traicionado y ahora le ocultaba su embarazo, aun así… él también se sentía en cierta medida culpable. Se enamoró de ese chico y le había dejado embarazado.

Por una parte la noticia le hacía feliz. ¡Iba a ser padre! ¿Cómo no alegrarse de aquello? Pero por otro lado… el amor de su vida le había traicionado. Aún pensaba en una forma de perdonar algo así, porque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque todavía tuviera que pensar una forma en la que ambos volvieran a sentirse cómodos. Hablar iba a ser complicado después de lo ocurrido entre ambos, así que pensó en suavizar el momento pasando por una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas y comprar helado.

Tras comprar las cosas, volvió a caminar. La casa de Tetsu estaba muy cerca, en pocos minutos llegaría allí. Tenía ganas de ver a Kise y sobre todo… ver a su hijo, saber de él. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Una vez en la puerta iba a tocar el timbre, pero lo pensó mejor y prefirió tocar a la puerta para no asustar a Kise ni molestar a los vecinos. Estuvo varios minutos allí, hasta que escuchó la voz de aquel chico comentándole que ya iba hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor – le suplicó Aomine.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Aomine – susurró Kise con un extremo dolor en su pecho al verle allí. Seguía amándole y le dolía demasiado volver a cruzar sus ojos con ese chico sabiendo el dolor que le había causado.

\- He traído helado – sonrió Aomine enseñándole la bolsa de un supermercado.

\- Entra – accedió al final Kise dejándole pasar.

El rubio no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de la puerta para dejarle entrar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo Aomine podía haberse enterado de todo, pero en aquel preciso momento, no era capaz de alzar sus ojos para mirar al hombre del que se enamoró, mucho menos para ver en ellos la decepción o la sorpresa por su barriga.

Kise se sentó en el sofá entrelazando sus dedos de la mano nervioso por aquella inesperada visita. Jamás habría esperado a Aomine a esa hora. Toda la angustia se marchó al ver que sacaba una tarrina de helado y se la dejaba encima de la mesa.

\- No me gusta la nata – explicó Kise ruborizado sin mirar a Aomine, tan sólo mirando la tarrina de nata.

\- Lo suponía, por eso no es el único que he traído – aclaró Aomine sacando uno de vainilla, otro de chocolate y como otros diez más de diferentes sabores, entre ellos hasta de fruta. Kise empezó a reírse sin poder parar.

\- ¿Vas en serio?

\- Lo siento, nunca hablamos de qué helado te gustaba. Un compañero de trabajo dijo que a su mujer le daba por comer helados durante su embarazo, un antojo. Tampoco sé cuál es el tuyo.

\- No son los helados – aclaró Kise – pero me apetecía uno – dijo relajando al chico que por lo menos, había intentado complacerle aunque sin mucho éxito.

Aomine sonrió perdiendo sus ojos en aquella barriga que poco dejaba entrever. Estaba muy claro que no le faltaría mucho para dar a luz. Habían sido unos meses complicados entre su compañero, su ex novio, Kise y toda su traición… pero por primera vez, al ver a Kise una vez más frente a él, creyó que encontraría una forma de perdonarle, porque le amaba.

\- ¿Puedo…? – preguntó Aomine señalando a su barriga.

\- Sí. Al fin y al cabo, es tuyo.

Aomine se levantó del sillón en el que se había sentado provisionalmente y se sentó esta vez al lado de Kise. Su mano tembló un segundo antes de tocar el vientre, dudó si debía hacerlo o no pero al final, las colocó con cuidado. No sentía nada excepto la suave piel de Kise. El rubio, conmovido por aquello, también movió sus manos hasta ponerlas sobre la de Aomine mientras sonreía.

\- Espera un poco – le aclaró – suele dar patadas a veces. Es un poco tarde ahora mismo, dale un poco de tiempo, seguro que acaba dando alguna. Se mueve mucho por las noches.

\- Vale – aclaró Aomine dejando las manos allí.

Puede que las manos de Aomine siguieran en aquel vientre esperando una respuesta de su hijo al contacto, pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba pensando cómo iba a iniciar una conversación con Kise, porque no tenía ni idea. Al final, cuando se decidió a hablar tras el tenso silencio que ambos habían creado, Kise también pareció decidirse a decir algo, por lo que ambos iniciaron al mismo tiempo haciéndoles sonreír al instante.

\- Lo siento – dijo Aomine al final al ver que le estaba interrumpiendo – habla primero.

\- Yo… quería disculparme por el daño que te hice. Sabía que tenía que contarte lo que ocurría pero… tenía miedo de que me hicieran algo.

\- Lo entiendo – aclaró Aomine – no voy a mentirte, me dolió mucho enterarme de todo. Me sentí utilizado y engañado. Aun así, entiendo lo que estabas viviendo y que no pudieras decir nada. Me tienes en una encrucijada, Kise… - le dijo al final – porque sé que hiciste lo correcto para mantenerte a salvo pero… eso no quita el dolor.

\- Lo sé. Sé que es difícil perdonar algo así y por eso no volví a buscarte. Me pregunté a mí mismo si en tu situación yo habría sido capaz de borrar y perdonar, pero no – sonrió Kise – no me habría perdonado.

\- Te quiero, Kise – le aclaró Aomine – quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, quiero que vengan más – sonrió – pero… necesito algo importante de ti, necesito que a partir de este momento seas completamente sincero en todo, me da igual si crees que hará daño o no, quiero saberlo todo. Juntos buscaremos las soluciones a los problemas. Yo siempre voy a apoyarte.

\- ¿Estás…volviendo conmigo? – preguntó Kise llorando.

\- Sí. Lo único que no podría perdonarme en la vida es alejar a la persona a la que amo y hacer sufrir a ese niño con separaciones. No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste, pero puedo perdonarlo.

Aomine observó cómo los ojos de Kise derramaban las lágrimas y el rubio trataba de limpiarlas con la manga de la camiseta. No pudo evitar ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora y lanzarse a besar a Kise tratando de relajarle. Con su mano libre, acarició el cabello del chico hasta que empezó a parar su llanto.

\- Ey… necesito otra promesa… nada de lentillas – sonrió Aomine haciendo sonreír a Kise.

\- Sabía que te gustaban los ojos azules.

\- Y me gustan, pero nunca he salido con ningún chico de ojos azules – aclaró pensándolo un segundo – una cosa es que algo me guste y otra muy diferente que no pueda gustarme otra cosa. Tus ojos me gustan más que cualquier otro color y me gustan tanto porque son los tuyos. Quiero que conmigo siempre seas tú mismo.

Los dos se sonreían con ternura cuando fueron sobresaltados por la pequeña patada del pequeño. La risa se les escapó a los dos al comprobarlo, pero Kise terminó de limpiarse las traicioneras lágrimas, no las de tristeza, las lágrimas de felicidad que en aquel momento le inundaba al ver la felicidad de Aomine.

\- Ey, aquí está mi pequeño – aclaró Aomine sonriendo, apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de Kise con mucho cuidado.

\- Sí, ahí está. Felicidades, papá – le aclaró Kise acariciando su cabello - ¿Quieres verle? – preguntó Kise sorprendiendo a Aomine.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Por ecografías solamente.

\- Claro que quiero verle. ¿Dónde están?

\- En el cuarto de invitados. En la mesilla.

Aomine se levantó para ir él a por ellas mientras Kise abría los helados sin siquiera levantarse del sofá. Sus pies le dolían como nunca antes y es que estaban hinchados. Cuando Aomine volvió, estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad al ver al bebé.

\- ¿Es una niña? – preguntó al ver la descripción de los papeles.

\- Sí. Lo siento. Sé que casi todos queréis un niño pero…

\- Una niña es perfecto – sonrió Aomine – es simplemente perfecto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, ya iremos en busca del niño en otro momento. Ella será la niña de papá – sonreía Aomine sin dejar de mirar la ecografía, sentándose junto a Kise y poniendo los pies del rubio encima de sus piernas para que se relajase mientras tomaba otra tarrina de helado para él.

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquella reconciliación. Kise pese a estar enormemente agradecido a Tetsu por haberle acogido esos meses, acabó marchándose a la casa de Aomine a vivir con él. Aún le tocaba aguantar aquellos pesados turnos pero al menos, sabía que esos dos estaban bien, porque habían vuelto a trabajar juntos como antaño, de nuevo compañeros. Sólo a veces Aomine entraba por casa insultando a Kagami y es que aunque fingía llevarse bien con él por su amigo, seguía siendo un poco incómodo para él, no por el hecho de que hubiera salido con él, sino por la preocupación que siempre tenía por su amigo, aunque parecía feliz por estar al lado del pelirrojo.

Por primera vez en esos meses, todos los amigos se habían reunido una vez más, en esta ocasión para la celebración del nacimiento de la pequeña niña de Aomine y Kise. El único que llegó tarde fue Kagami y es que había tenido turno de noche en el cuartel de bomberos.

Todos la miraban y sonreían encantados de ver a la pequeña en brazos de su padre en aquella camilla. Aomine estaba lleno de júbilo y alegría, pero aun así, insistía una y otra vez en que todos deberían marcharse y dejar descansar a Kise, algo que era complicado de lograr, porque todos estaban deseosos de ver a la pequeña. Nadie imaginó nunca que de todos ellos… Aomine sería el primero en convertirse en padre. Las bromas eran generalizadas con aquel tema, pero Aomine no hacía mucho caso, tenía a una niña preciosa con el chico al que amaba, no podía pedir nada más.

Al final fueron las enfermeras quienes consiguieron sacar a todos de aquella habitación dejando finalmente a la pareja a solas. Kise observaba a la niña en brazos de su padre, sentado en aquel sillón de la habitación mientras la acurrucaba entre sus brazos para que durmiese un rato. La verdad es que los dos necesitaban dormir, tanto aquella niña como Kise.

\- Está feliz en tus brazos – comentó Kise al ver a su chico recolocarse para estar más cómodo.

\- Tú tranquilo. Descansa un rato, yo me encargo de dormirla.

\- Vale.

Tan sólo un tierno beso en la frente fue suficiente para que Kise se sintiera amado una vez más por aquel chico que siempre le protegía y le cuidaba. Por fin iban a iniciar un nuevo camino en la vida, ahora junto a esa niña que les llenaría de mayor alegría que la que ya había vivido esos últimos meses.

**Epílogo**

Aomine estaba aquella mañana limpiando los platos. Era su día libre y pensaba detenidamente en cómo pedirle a Kise que se casasen. La niña ya tenía un año de edad y aunque el matrimonio formal nunca había sido algo que Kise le hubiera pedido ni mucho menos exigido, Aomine quería hacerlo. Kise siempre le recordaba que estaba bien así, pero para un policía que conocía los riesgos de la vida, era un asunto de vital importancia dejar los cabos sueltos bien atados. Sabía que si algún día en su trabajo le ocurría algo, debía estar casado para que la pensión y toda la ayuda pasase a su esposo, algo que no pasaría si no estaban casados. El problema era convencer al terco de Kise.

Esos meses habían sido de completa felicidad y también de desmadre. Las noches en vela, los resfriados de su hija, los turnos en el trabajo, el nuevo trabajo de Kise como secretario en la base de bomberos donde trabajaba Kagami… todo había sido en parte un caos. Apenas habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos, alguna noche de vez en cuando y siempre que su hija se durmiera temprano y ellos no madrugasen. Su vida sexual últimamente no era precisamente la mejor y aun así, estaban felices. Sonrió al escuchar la puerta. Kise debía haber vuelto ya de ese almuerzo con Tetsu.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó Aomine al escuchar la puerta, pero Kise no contestó.

\- Hola, Aomine – se escuchó en su lugar a Tetsu – me he adelantado porque Kise tenía que comprar unas cosas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó dudando mientras se quitaba el delantal y apagaba el grifo del agua - ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

\- Por supuesto. Hemos quedado todos en el bar de siempre.

Aomine sacó una cerveza de la nevera para dársela a Tetsu y cogió otra para él. Tetsu al ver el botellín, le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Aún sigues con eso? – preguntó sonrojándose.

\- Soy Flash – le soltó Aomine burlándose mientras se reía sin poder parar.

\- Dejad ya el cachondeo – acabó diciendo Tetsu más rojo que un tomate – Kagami sigue también con esa idea. Hasta en la cama me pide que haga "el flash" – aclaró haciendo reír a Aomine.

\- Fue una buena noche.

\- La primera y la última que me emborracho – sentenció Tetsu.

Por la noche, todos fueron al bar, incluida la pequeña Mizuki. La fiesta ya había empezado sin los presentes padres pero no podía esperarse menos de aquellos chicos que seguían solteros o simplemente, en noviazgo. No tenían responsabilidades de padres como Aomine y Kise. Esa noche, hasta Akashi vino acompañado de su pareja, Furihata Koki, quien se había ido por años a estudiar al extranjero y había vuelto. También Kagami y Tetsu se encontraban allí junto al resto de la generación de los milagros con los que una vez, Aomine compartió colegio y cancha de baloncesto.

Un camarero se acercó en aquel momento a Aomine trayendo una carta. Eso sí era extraño y todos se sorprendieron.

\- No puede ser para mí – aclaró Aomine con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Usted es Aomine Daiki? – preguntó el camarero.

\- Sí pero…

\- Entonces es para usted.

Aomine tomó la carta entre sus manos y todos se acercaron hacia allí para observar con detenimiento que es lo que podía ser esa sospechosa carta. Hasta Kise curioso se acercó notablemente extrañado de que alguien le mandase algo a su futuro esposo. Sacó una fotografía donde salía precisamente Kise contra una pared donde a continuación había un signo de suma y su hija delante de un igual. El resultado salía tres. Por un segundo pensó y dudó, no podía salir tres si sólo había dos personas y entonces lo entendió, Kise era dos, porque estaba embarazado. Empezó a llorar como nunca nadie antes habían visto a Aomine y se abrazó a su novio con fuerza.

\- Felicidades… papá – le aclaró una vez más antes de recibir el beso más pasional que jamás había recibido de aquel chico.

Todos los amigos allí presentes les felicitaron y se abalanzaron a abrazarles, haciendo la piña que siempre habían sido. Aomine aún pudo escuchar a Kagami insinuándole a Tetsu que cuándo iba a ser su turno, cosa que no le gustó a Aomine quien elevó la cabeza con rapidez y le amenazó con un dedo.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Bakagami.

Kagami no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Sabía que Aomine se lo decía de broma y más cuando cogió a su hija y se la colocó en brazos.

\- Primero ve practicando a cuidar una niña – le dijo entregándole a Mizuki.

\- Ey… ¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó al ver que cogía a Kise de la muñeca y se lo llevaba hacia los servicios.

\- Alguien tiene que cuidarla mientras le doy las gracias a mi novio. Agradezco tu oferta de quedarte de niñero.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Aomine, vuelve aquí ahora mismo.

Aomine hizo caso omiso a las quejas de Kagami. Entró por el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta mientras empezaba a quitarse la camisa con rapidez frente a un Kise que no paraba de reír.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Estás loco? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Estoy embarazado – le recordó.

\- De siete semanas, es pronto para dejarme a secano – le susurró mientras mordía su oreja – además… es mi forma de agradecértelo.

\- Estás loco – le aclaró al final.

\- Cierto.

Las manos de Aomine se colocaron en el trasero de su chico elevándole hasta la encimera del lavamanos evitando soltar sus labios. Kise, al ver que no podría detener a su novio y tampoco estaba de ánimos para hacerlo, acabó sucumbiendo a sus encantos como otras veces, desanudándose la corbata para pasarla por la nuca de un Aomine a medio desnudar. Con fuerza, acercó el rostro de su chico al suyo impulsándolo gracias a la corbata con la que le rodeaba.

\- Te quiero – le susurró Kise.

\- Y yo a ti. Aprovechemos mientras Kagami está de canguro – le recordó sacando una risa de Kise.

Kise terminó de desabrochar su camisa lanzándola a un lateral de la pila mientras acariciaba la fuerte espalda de su chico, hundiendo sus dedos en aquel fino cabello de su chico. Los besos que habían empezado pasionales, pronto se convirtieron en salvajes y desesperados. Pese a ellos, Aomine trataba de tener cuidado por aquel futuro niño que venía en camino. Era pronto para estar tan preocupado, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitar estarlo, era una criatura naciendo dentro del vientre de Kise.

\- Cásate conmigo – le dijo Aomine.

\- Ni de coña – le aclaró Kise riéndose – para la boda estaré hecho una foca y el traje no me vendrá.

Aomine sonrió aún más al escuchar hablar así a su chico. Él siempre preocupado por esas cosas sin importancia.

\- Mañana mismo, en el juzgado, una boda civil. Sólo hay que firmar.

\- ¿Vas en serio?

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Aomine introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Kise, consiguiendo sacarle un gemido por el que Aomine sonrió - ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Eso es un… me excitas demasiado y no me dejas pensar – le aclaró sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué tienes que pensar?

\- No lo sé, una forma de rebatirte eso.

\- No puedes rebatírmelo, Kise – le sonrió esta vez Aomine introduciendo más hondo aquel dedo, consiguiendo más gemidos de Kise – porque me amas, te amo y puedo darte la mejor noche de bodas de tu vida mañana mismo.

Esta vez era Kise quien sonreía sin poder parar. Estaba claro que su novio era idiota, pero un idiota romántico y tremendamente casual, soltando esa clase de proposiciones así sin más, sin un fundamento, sólo porque así era Aomine Daiki, esporádico como él solo.

\- Acepto – le dijo Kise al final volviendo a unir sus labios a los suyos.

\- ¿Así que aceptas encargarte de mí? Porque sé por quién puedes empezar – le susurró con sensualidad cogiendo su mano para bajarla hasta su erecto miembro.

\- Quiero todo de ti, Daiki – le susurró junto a su oído – absolutamente todo.

Fue el mismo Kise quien masajeó unos segundos la extremidad de Daiki hasta acercarse finalmente al borde y empezar a introducirla en él. No tuvo tiempo si quiera a terminar la tarea cuando Aomine cargó al chico enrollando las piernas en su cintura y lo empotró contra una de las parejas terminando de hundirse en él con cierta violencia. Kise suspiró, gimió y dejó que Aomine agarrase con fuerza una de sus muñecas contra aquel azulejo mientras sentía sus embestidas hundirse en él, escuchando aquellos gemidos de un Aomine feliz por la vida que llevaban.

Todo empezó en una traición, en un engaño, pero así era la vida o eso pensaba Aomine Daiki desde que ese chico se cruzó en su vida. La vida era un cúmulo de sucesos, algunos buenos y otros malos, pero todos había que vivirlos y sacar partido de ellos. Ahora era completamente feliz y para cuando vinieran los malos momentos… ya no estaría solo, los afrontaría junto a Kise y junto a su familia, porque una cosa estaba segura… aquel día, nada ni nadie les robaría aquellos gemidos de placer que inundaron el aseo de ese bar.

**Fin**


End file.
